It's About Time
by zouzou816
Summary: Severide and Kat are destined to be together, but they are too stubborn to admit it. Follow their journey of ups and downs to get to their relationship. Severide OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I hope all is good with school and such…**

**My name is Zouzou816 and this is my second story. This is my first Chicago fire story. My other story is from General Hospital called **_**The Return of his True Love**_** if you want to check it out!**

**This is going to be KELLY SEVERIDE centric! I love Taylor Kinney!**

**I don't own CF or any of the characters expect my OC Katina Amoretti.**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 1**

Katina Amoretti walked into Firehouse 51 with grocery bags in her arms. She noticed all the guys scattered around the garage. The guys from truck were sitting around the kitchenette and on the couch watching TV while the guys from squad were all sitting at their 'squad only table.' She grew up at Firehouse 51. Her brother was a fire fighter at Firehouse 51. He was on the Rescue Squad but he died on the job.

She huffed and couldn't help but shake her head. Nothing has ever changed. "No need to all get up at once" she said making her way into the kitchen. The guys from squad caught on first. "Hey Kat" Hadley greeted. She set the bags down on the counter and smiled at him, "Hey Hadley, go get the rest of the bags out of my car" she threw him her keys. He ran out to get the rest of the groceries. Chief Boden came out and smiled at Kat and the rest of the guys.

She came in everyday at lunch. It was so routine that the guys barely noticed anymore. "Katina, it's nice to see you again. How was your day today?" he asked. She smiled and made herself comfortable. "I am doing good, tired. We were crazy busy last night at the hospital. It was like we were giving something away. People were in and out. On top of all that, Derek and I were the only physicians on call" she said as she started making the salad.

"Kay, where do you want me to put all this stuff?" Hadley asked as he walked in carrying the rest of the grocery bags. "Uh, put it on the counter. Take out the baking pan and butter it up for me" she said. Kelly and Matt stopped in their tracks when they saw Kat in the kitchen with Hadley. Kelly was really jealous of all the guys. He used to go out with Kat when they were younger, but things didn't work out so now they were just friends. That didn't mean he was ok with the guys hanging around her. The two lieutenants grew up with Kat even more than the other guys because they knew her and her brother Brian before coming to the firehouse.

They were very protective of her. Kelly knew some of the guys in the firehouse had a crush on her and found her attractive and he didn't like it. He walked up to the kitchenette and stood over Kat's shoulder. He started picking at the salad. She nudged him in the ribs and slapped his hands away. "Stop picking. I'm almost done" she said. Matt smiled and shook his head at their antics. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Hi Kat, what's for lunch?" he asked. "Hey," she smiled at Casey, "we are having lasagna and chicken caesar salad," she replied. Cruz walked into the garage and patted his stomach.

"Hey Chief, I say we make Kat cook all of our meals," he suggested. The chief smiled and laughed, "I don't think we'd be doing the community justice if we were to take away their best doctor" he replied. "Speaking of Kat, can talk to you for a second?" Hadley asked. She looked at the guys curious before smiling at him and nodding. "Sure, want to talk outside?" she offered. "Yeah" he replied. She made her way out of the kitchen. "Gabby, can you start laying the lasagna?" she asked. Dawson took over the cooking. She is the only paramedic who is a good cook at the firehouse besides Kat. "Sure" she got to cooking while Kat led Hadley outside. The rest of the house gathered around the kitchen. "What's going on with those two?" Casey asked Severide.

The squad lieutenant turned to his fellow lieutenant and shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever it is I am going to find out" he replied. Outside, Hadley shut the door behind them, knowing his fellow firefighters would want to listen in. "What's going on Hadley? Are you okay?" she asked. He let out a breath and began to nervously pace in front of her. She could see how nervous he was. "Kat, you know that Tina and I have been married for a while," he started. She didn't say anything she just nodded. "Well, we are trying to have a baby" he said. She smiled and launched herself into his arms. She was so happy for them. "Congratulations Jamie! I am so happy for you guys. This is great! So why do you need me?" she of asked a little confused.

"Well, I know you're supposed to have a bunch of tests and stuff so we were hoping you would be our doctor" he asked. She smiled and nodded, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'll be your doctor. You are both going to have to get blood tests and have some family history to set up at the clinic. When do you want to get started?" she asked. Kelly and the rest of the firehouse were gathered at the door. "What the hell are they talking about?" Kelly asked. "Who knows, but we all know he's with Tina so it can't be anything personal" Cruz reasoned. When Hadley and Kat walked back into the garage, they found everyone staring at them. Kat shook her head, "What are you 5?" she teased. "We just wanted to know what was going on. Everything ok?" Kelly asked. Hadley was about to tell them what they talked about but Kat wasn't having any of that. She knew the boys, especially Kelly, have been involved in her personal life way too much. "Everything is fine, thanks for the concern" she said before turning to the chief, "Chief Boden, I need to borrow Hadley tonight for about an hour" she informed. The chief looked at her and could tell she wanted to keep things private, but he knew Kat would tell him if he needed to know.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. She looked from Hadley to the Chief. "I can't say. That's up to Hadley to tell you. If you have any questions though, please feel free to let me know" she said. The chief smiled at Kat. He had watched her grow up. He worked with her father and her brother. He admired her professionalism. "Okay. You're good to go Hadley" he said. "Thanks Chief" he replied. Kat got back to cooking as everyone got back to their own business. "Hey Casey, have you talked to Kat about Brian's memorial?" Kelly asked. It was coming on two years that he died. "No, did you talk to her? I don't know if she still wants to go see him. Last year she made herself sick over it" Matt replied. Kelly nodded, his gaze never leaving Kat. "I know. I'll talk to her later, first I want to find out what the hell she was talking to Hadley about" he said. Casey chuckled at Kelly's antics. He has never met two people who belong to each other more than Kelly and Kat do.

Once lunch was ready, everyone gathered around the table and helped themselves. It was very good. Since the girls cooked, the team had the new candidate clean the dishes. Gabby was telling Kat about her issues with Casey when the call came in, **'Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and Battalion 25 with Trauma surgeon 1. Construction site…" **the operator called out. "Let's go" Chief Boden yelled. Everyone got ready to go, even Kat. She got in the squad truck and got dressed in the back. "Kat, stick to me, you are my cover" Kelly said. She smiled and grabbed her radio. "No problem. I'll stick to you like glue Lt. Severide" she teased. "No fair Severide. Why can't Kat stick to me and be my cover?" Casey teased over the radio. "When hell freezes over Casey" he replied.

When they got to the construction site, it was a mess. There was obvious debris in the air. "Hey what happened here?" Chief asked one of the construction workers. "We were pouring concrete; filling in the 2nd and 3rd stories when the foundation collapsed. We've got guys buried under there" he said. "We are going to need a two and half up there!" Chief called back. "On it, another crew member said as they all took the stairs leading up to the area. "Let's go" Kelly called back to his team. "Let's get the two and a half up here from the ladder," commanded chief Boden. The crew did as they were told. "Keep the hose coming!" he encouraged as a fire fighter brought the hose from the ladder over to them, and dropped the hose down so it dangled right before the landing where it dropped off two levels. "Charge it!" suddenly the hose inflated and Otis went down, using the hose as a pole to slide with. Casey followed, then Kelly, and Kat after that.

They went to the man closest first. "Kat you should probably check him out" Otis said. She made her way over and gave him a look over. "Dawson are you down there?" she asked into her radio. "Go for Dawson" the paramedic replied. "We are going to need extract down here. He's a bit banged up but he'll be fine" she explained as Kelly and Matt started to peel away chunks of rubble to find the other man. "I'm under here" he was calling as Kelly finally took off the last piece of rubble. "Can you sit up?" Casey asked as he helped the man. "Yeah; Peter…he was right beside me when it collapsed….there was a hole. I think he got taken down" the worker said through a grunt of pain. Kat saw the hole, just big enough to fit one person. She shone her flashlight down into the darkness and saw the face of an elderly man with a nasty cut on his forehead as well as his leg was trapped under a large boulder of foundation.

"Peter?" she called down. "Yeah, I knew today was going to be a bad day, I told my wife I had a premonition" he got out. "Okay, we're going to come and get you. Are you hurt?" she asked. "I can't breathe. Can't move" he answered in a labored voice. "We'll get you out," she said solemnly before backing out and looking over to Kelly and Casey, "We are going to need three pipe poles and a saw" she said as Casey radioed in the order. She checked back on him, this time with Casey and Kelly over her shoulder. "How are you doing down there Peter?" she asked and he smiled weakly. "I've been better" he said and she smiled a little. "I am going in" Kat said tucking her flashlight into her bag. "You can't" Kelly said. "That's unstable" Casey added. She gave them both a look. "It's a good thing I am trained in Rescue Squad then. Besides, guys, I am the only one who could fully assess his injuries and give him treatment. Unless you two became surgeons when I wasn't looking" she teased. "Fine but I am staying with you. Casey stay tuned. I'll tell you what she needs" Severide said. Casey nodded and turned to the others, "Widen the hole, step back in-case the crease decides to shift" he told them as they started to clear some of the rubble away from the hole.

"Kelly give me my bag and keep the light down here" she said. She started talking to Peter, asking him if he could move his foot and so on. When feeling his ribs, Peter cried out and so Kat backed off. "Okay, okay. Easy" she said and Kelly knew right away what that meant. "Promise me one thing" Peter began, "no lies" he said. "Fair enough" Kat nodded before going on. "I think you're bleeding internally your foot is the least of your problems" she said before turning to Severide. "Tell Casey we need this hole to open up ASAP" she informed. Kelly looked over his shoulder and relayed the message. "Casey, we need this hole to open up" he told him. "Go Bruce" he called as Bruce lowered a saw down and began to cut away the remaining metal. "Don't worry" Kat said as she brushed some rubble off of Peters shirt. "We'll get you back to your wife in no time" she said. "Yeah right" Peter rolled his eyes at Kat smiled. "What? Are you saying I've got a bad poker face?" she asked and Peter cracked a smile. "I'm saying I'd be all in on that one" he replied which she chuckled lightly at. "Well you're talking and breathing, which is good" Kelly said smiling down into the hole, just as there was a shift in the foundation. Kelly watched as Kat covered Peter as he grabbed a metal bar for support.

"Severide!" Casey yelled out. "Kat are you okay? Pete?" he asked trying to find any obvious injury. "We are good. Kelly I need the surgery bag now" she said. Kelly turned to Casey and had him call Dawson. Within minutes, she handed Casey the bag. He gave it to Severide, who sent it down to Kat. "Peter you want me to be honest with you so I'm going to give you this straight" she said. He took a ragged breath. "I'm a trauma surgeon. If you want to make it out of here, I am going to have to take off your leg, but since we are in this situation, the only way I can assess your vitals is if you keep talking and tell me how you feel" she said. He could tell she knew what she was doing. "What's your name?" he asked. "Katina Amoretti. Everyone calls me Kat though" she replied. "And you?" he asked looking up at Kelly. "Severide, Kelly but people usually call me Severide" he answered. "Either of you married?" he asked as they both glanced at each other briefly before shaking their heads. Peter noticed and smiled. "What's the look about?" he asked. Kelly smirked and shook his head. "Peter can I take this as you giving me the okay?" she asked. He let out a huffed breath and nodded. "I trust you" he said. She nodded and got on the radio. "Dawson bring me the F-OR kit and have Hadley lower the sol saw" she said.

"On it Kat" she smiled when she heard how worried the teams were. They were all like a family and had each-others back. "Once I set up, I am going to give you a play by play alright" she said as she got ready for surgery. "Okay, but only if one of you tell me what those looks are about" he said. She looked up at Kelly for some help. "Please Severide feel free to chime in, I'm a little busy here" she said as she put on her gloves and moved so her back was facing Peter. He didn't need to see this. "Our friends and family tell us we act like an old married couple all the time. They have been trying to get us married for years" he chuckled. "What about you? How did you meet your wife?" Kelly asked. His eyes were trained on Kat the entire time.

"Okay Peter I am going to start. You are going to hear the saw but don't panic okay. Just keep talking to Kelly" she said, looking over her shoulder to make sure he was okay. "Yeah okay" he said a little uneasy. She nodded and got to work. They were at it for what felt like forever but was actually 20 minutes. In the end, Kat turned to Peter and Kelly with blood all over her. "Peter are you okay?" she asked. He smiled at her. "You did good doc. Thank you so much. I owe you my life" he said. She smiled at him and shook her head. "All I want is for you to get better, bring Georgie to the firehouse so Kelly and I can meet her" she said before reaching for her radio. "Ryan we're ready for you down here" she said to the flight team. Kelly took a hold of her hands and pulled her out. He took in her expression and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He kissed her temple as tears rolled down her cheeks. "You did awesome. He's going to be okay" he said. She smiled up at him and nodded. "I know" she said as she let her blood covered gloved hit the ground.

It was a pretty silent night after that. They got back to the firehouse and cleaned up. Kat put on a pair of fresh scrubs and made her way to Severide's office. She didn't feel like going to her own because she didn't want to be alone. He was laying down when she stood at the doorway. "Mind company?" she asked. He smiled at her and opened his arms. She came over and got into bed next to him. She cuddled up to him and lay on the pillow next to him. Casey and the guys were all standing around the kitchen eating leftovers. "These are great" Mills said as he continued to eat. Casey chuckled, "Take it easy Mills. Knowing Kat, this is just the beginning" he said. "Where is she anyway? We should be celebrating, she saved that guys life" Capp said as he helped himself to some food. "The last time I saw Kat, she said she was heading to the shower" Gabby replied. "Casey, where's Kat and Kelly? I need their reports from the site today" Chief Boden said.

"We don't know where they are. Kat's showering," he replied. Boden nodded, He knew exactly where they were and so did everyone else. In times of crisis those two cling to each other. "Okay, tell them I need to see them ASAP" he said. The guys all looked at each other weary. They knew Kat would cooperate, but Severide was going to give them hell. "Who's going to get them?" Casey asked. No one wanted to do it. "Just page them" Shay suggested. "Yeah I agree with Shay" everyone agreed. Casey chuckled, "Wimps" he teases. Kat could tell there was something bothering him. They were just staring at each other. "Thank you for today. I couldn't have done it without you" she said giving him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled, "you didn't need me. You're a great doctor. Your brother would be so proud of you. I am so proud of you" he replied. Kat turned on her back and looked up at the ceiling with tears rolling down her cheeks. Kelly sat up and wiped her tears away.

"Hey, don't be like that. Don't worry; we are all here for you. I am going to get you through this, do you understand?" he asked. She sat up and moved to sit next to him and cried in his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't want to talk about Brian. I am not making a big deal about his death. He couldn't do it for me because he would know I wouldn't want it. He wouldn't want his to consume my life and I'm not going to let it" she said getting up and pulling herself together. Kelly came up next to her. "No one is saying that you have to let it consume you but you have to deal with it" he yelled. She turned to glare at him. "Don't Kelly. Brian was my only family. He left, he promised that he would come back home to me and he didn't. Do you honestly think that was easy for me today? God Kelly, you can be such an idiot sometimes" she said before grabbing her pager and walking out. "Severide, Kat you are needed in chief's office" they heard. Kat didn't even give him a second glance, as she made her way to the chief's office.

"Chief you paged me" she said. Boden looked up and waved her in. "I need your report on what happened at the construction site" he said. She nodded, "no problem. Since he had to go to the hospital, his information is going in his chart as well. Derek was the attending for 2nd shift, so I'll get his chart and attach it to my report" she informed. He smiled at her. Of all the fire fighters he worked with, Katina Amoretti was the most organized one. "You can get his medical records?" he asked curious. She smiled and chuckled, "Derek owes me a few favors" she said. Boden chuckled and nodded. "Well will be looking forward to it. Have you seen Kelly?" he asked. She glared and shook her head, "no he's probably still in his office. Hey chief can I ask you a question?" she asked. He put his pen down and took off his glasses to cook up at her and give his full attention. "What's on your mind?" he asked. "Well you know that Brian's anniversary is coming up. Severide keeps getting on my case about doing something. I just need my own space. If I do something it will be on my own time. I just don't know what to do" she said.

Boden came from around his desk and sat on the chair next to her. "Katina, you are the strongest woman I know. After Brian died, everyone expected you to crumble but you didn't. You will figure this out and if you need our help, we'll have your back" he said handing her a tissue. She smiled and wiped her tears. "Thanks Chief. If I see Severide, I'll send him your way" she said making her way out. Once she got to the garage, Shay and Dawson ran up to her. She looked at them confused. "We need your help with something in the rig" Dawson said looking to Shay for some help. "Yeah on the other side of the garage" Shay said. Kat put her hands on her hips and read between the lines. She could tell they were trying to either cover something up or hide something. "Guys what's going on? What don't you want me to see?" she asked moving past them. They tried to stop her but were too late. She froze when she saw it. Severide was sitting on the recliner in the squad area with a girl on his lap. They were sucking face. It was disgusting.

Casey and the rest of the guys were watching her, waiting for her to snap. Casey made a move to meet her half way but she put her hand up to stop him. "Hey Romeo," she waited until he looked up, "Chief is asking for you" she said. He looked at her with a smirk. That's how Kat knew he was acting like this on purpose. She glared at him. Two can play that game. "Hey Capp, are you busy?" she asked. That caught Severide's attention right away. "No, what's up?" he asked. "I need two favors from you. 1st can you cover Hadley and me for an hour? I need him for something" she asked. Before Capp could answer "he's not free" Severide interrupted. Capp looked between Kelly and Kat and smirked. He knew the game they playing. "Don't worry Severide, I'll cover" he replied. "I've got you to Kat" Dawson said. "Cool, thanks guys!" she replied grabbing her purse. "Where are you going?" Severide asked. Kat smiled and him and cocked her head. "We are going on a little field trip" she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites and the follows. That means a lot to me! **

**Special thanks to: **Guest, jh126, Sapphire. **and all my followers**

**Since there are all the reviews and favorites really made my day, I wanted to give you guys another chapter!**

**I just wanted to clarify a little history- Kelly and Kat used to date as teens. They didn't work out because of school. She went to become a doctor and he stayed and became a fire fighter.**

**-Matt grew up with Kelly and Kat.**

**-Their brothers worked together. **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2**

Previously…

"Where are you going?" Severide asked. Kat smiled and him and cocked her head. "We are going on a little field trip" she replied.

_Now…_

With the jealousy already brewing in Severide's mind, the plan was set. Hadley's wife Tina is a nurse at the hospital. She works the nightshifts so the situation works out perfectly. Once they got into his jeep, he looked at Kat for some type of direction. "We are going to the hospital. Come on Jamie, it's the perfect time right now" she explained. He looked at her like she was crazy. He was actually quite amused at how excited she was. "Well, Kat its 2am" he said. She smiled, "exactly" she replied.

"Capp, we are leaving. We'll be back in an hour" she said before leaving. They made it to the hospital within 20 minutes. The street was empty. There was no one out. When they got there, Kat put her badge on so they wouldn't have any trouble going through any red tape. They walked up the 10th floor to see Amy at the desk. She was the desk nurse on the nightshift. "Hey Kat, I thought you were at the fire house tonight?" Amy asked. "Hey Amy, yeah I am. I just need to check up on some things. What rooms are open?" she asked. Amy checked the board, "Room 3, you want it?" she replied. "Yes please. Just put me down for a PEP exam for now. I'll let you know more later. Also, can you page Tina for me?" she informed. Amy nodded and handed Kat the chart that accompanied room 3. She wasn't going to tag anything yet until she talked to Tina.

After she set up the room and got ready for all the prenatal exams, Tina walked in. She was surprised to see Hadley with Kat. It's the worst thing for medical professionals to get a page about someone you love that vague. "Hey Jay, what are you doing here?" she asked before turning to give Kat a hug. "Hey Kat" she looked between them curious. "What's going on here?" she asked. Kat smiled at the couple. "Well Hadley told me you are trying to have a baby. I would like to offer my services" Kat said. Tina was in tears as she looked between her husband and her best friend. "Really?" she asked. Kat couldn't help but start tearing up herself. "I would be honored if you let me help you" Kat stated.

Tina let out a sob and wrapped her arms around Kat in a hug. "Thank you" she said as they pulled away. Kat smiled and got back into doctor mode. All the tests and exams took about an hour. Kat put a rush on everything. She could tell they were anxious to get the results back and get started. Tina was practically bouncing with joy as she walked them out. "Okay so the results will be ready by later today so I'll call you later" Kat said as he gave Tina a hug. She gave Jamie a kiss, "I'll see you at home babe" she said before getting back to work. Kat and Jamie made their way back to the firehouse. Everyone was staring at them. "Everything all taken care of?" Severide asked. Kat smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah we are all good, "she said before turning to Capp. She threw her keys at him. "Meet me outside by my jeep. I have to drop something off for the chief, and then I'll be right back. I am cashing in on my second favor" she said.

While she was at the hospital, she grabbed Pete's chart. Once she made it to her office, she attached her field report to the medical chart. Severide just watched the interaction between the two. He watched Kat walk away with a smile on her face and how Hadley rejoined his seat on the squad table beaming. He walked over and sat in front of him. All the other guys were watching with cautious eyes. Casey was ready to step between the two if need be. Severide was unpredictable when it came to Kat. "So where did you guys go?" he asked Hadley. The fire fighter looked at his lieutenant and shook his head. "Seriously Kelly, you are giving me the third degree. I'm married and happy. I wouldn't do that to Tina or Kat. She deserves better. Why don't you do us all a favor and man up already" Hadley retorted.

Everyone's mouth dropped. Severide looked at his team member shocked. He knew everything Hadley said was true; he just couldn't believe he actually said it. His relationship with Kat was complicated, everyone knew that. "Where the hell do you get off? You don't know anything about me and Kat. No one does so why don't you all just leave us alone and mind your damn business" he said getting up to find Kat. She was walking out of the chief's office when he saw her. She stopped short when she saw him. "Hey what's up?" she asked. He took her hand and led her into his office. He shut the door and turned to look at her expectancy. She just stood there looking at him confused. "Kelly wha..." she was interrupted by his lips. She was shocked at first but eventually gave in. It felt so right after all these years. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him as she kissed him back.

Severide was in heaven. Once she started kissing him back, he smiled against her lips and pressed her closer to him, wrapping one hand in her hair and one on the small of her back. Kat was getting dizzy due to the lack of oxygen, so she pulled away. Damn, how can one kiss be that powerful? She felt it all the way to her toes. He was looking at her with lust filled eyes. He wanted her but he could see the wheels turning and inwardly groaned. A lecture was coming and he knew it. Kat always over thought things when she was panicked. "We…what are we doing?" she asked as she fell back to sit on the edge of the bed. Kelly let out a breath and sat next to her leaning on his knees. "We were kissing and we were finally giving into all our feelings" he said. She ran her hands through her hair. "Kelly we can't do this. We've done this before and we crashed and burned. I mean I couldn't stop crying for weeks and you practically lived with Johnny and Stephanie. I can't go through that. I won't go through that," she got out. "Kat I…" she put her hand up to stop him. "No, you can't just bring this up on me all at once" she said before walking out. She went to her office and just lay there trying to fall asleep. It was almost 6am, all the guys were sleeping expect for Kelly and Kat. They lay in their prospective offices staring at the ceiling.

Kat couldn't take it anymore. She got up and quietly made her way downstairs. She looked out and smiled at the sight of a bow and note on her car. She grabbed a squad coat and made her way out. 'This car is now fit for a princess' the note said. Kat chuckled and took the note and bow. Capp spent hours fixing her car. She smiled at the thought of it; she shad the best of friends. She made her way back into the kitchen to make the boys some breakfast before she left. She made them some eggs, bacon and pancakes. She had to be at the hospital at 8am, so she wrote the guys a note before she left. When she got to the hospital, the first thing she did was check her charts. She wanted to know if Tina's test results came back yet. She smiled when she saw them sitting on her desk. Her lab techs were the best. Once she settled in, she opened the chart and reviewed the results. By 8, the guys were starting to wake up. "What's this?" chief asked. Casey walked over to the kitchen and picked up the note, 'morning boys, I had to get to the hospital so I made you some breakfast. Eat up, enjoy and no Mills, I am not giving you the recipe" Casey laughed as he read it aloud.

Peter smiled and shook his head. Chief Boden chuckled and looked at the guys. "Well, dig in" he said. The fire fighters didn't need to be told twice. They piled as much food on their plates as possible. Severide walked in and saw everyone stuffing their faces. "Who cooked?" he asked. "Kat made all this before going to the hospital" Hadley said. No one noticed Severide's expression change. He nodded and moved past all them to grab something from the fridge. "You don't want any of this lieutenant?" Cruz asked. "No, I'm not really hungry" Kelly replied. He grabbed an apple and made his way over to the squad table. Casey came over and sat next to him. "So are you the reason why Kat left so early this morning?" he asked. Kelly looked at him with surprise. '_Damn, did he hear us last night?' _Kelly thought to himself. Casey smirked at the expression on Severide's face. "Come on Kelly, we've been friends for how long? You guys had a fight last night, she left early this morning and you won't even touch her food" Casey relayed his observations. "Anyone ever tell you that you're too damn observant for your own good?" Kelly asked.

Casey smiled and chuckled. He knew that he was right. He's known Kelly and Kat for a long time. They were always at one end of the extreme; either at each other's throats or best of friends. "So, what happened?" Casey asked. Kelly let out a frustrated breath and wiped his hand over his face. "I kissed her. We were arguing and I just kissed her" he explained. Kelly looked up to see Casey staring at him wide-eyed. He was not expecting that at all. "No wonder she left early. What the hell Severide?" Matt asked with a hushed whisper. Kelly nodded, "I know alright. It wasn't all bad though. She kissed me back. It was great, then all of a sudden she pulled away and we have another fight" he finished. Casey nodded taking in all the new information. "Well, all I can say is that you have to talk to her Kelly, and you better make it right" he said. Now Severide got bad. "I know that Casey. I was going to talk with her this morning but she was gone by the time I got down here" he said angrily. " I know that but you guys always do this. You have a push and pull relationship. You push and pull away when one of you does something stupid. This would be stupid on your part. You guys can't function without each other. It's like she's your hand and you can't do this job if you aren't on good terms with your hands" Casey explained. Kelly let out a breath and nodded. Everything Casey was saying was true. He needed to mend fences with Kat. He hated it when she was mad at him. At the hospital, Kat had just finished her rounds and real all her charts and nightshift notes the residents filled out for her. She was still pissed at Kelly for rehashing all their old feelings. She had to push it down. Now she could turn around and turn her day around. She picked up the phone and paged Tina Hadley. She was so excited for her and Jamie. After a minute or so, Tina came barreling in looking exhausted.

"Hey girly" Tina greeted. Kat smiled and got up to hug Tina. "Hey, what's going on, you look exhausted?" Kat asked. Tina nodded and plopped down on Kat's couch. Kat sat next to her. "I worked 3rd shift last night, this morning epiphany calls me and asks me to stay because Laura called off work" she informed. Kat chuckled and shook her head. "You are too nice. Well I have some good news for you and your hubby" Kat said in a singy songy voice. Tina looked at her with big eyes. She was smiling at Kat. "Well, I got your test results back this morning and I am happy to announce that you and Jamie are the most fertile couple in Chicago. You can start hyping up your sex life ASAP" Kat said. Tina looked at Kat with tears in her eyes. "Are you serious?" she asked. Kat smiled big and nodded. "You can do this. From my medical standpoint, you are good to go babe. Just check in with me if you need anything" Kat said. Tina hugged Kat and started crying. Kat smiled and pulled away wiping her own tears. "Damn Tina, do you have to make me cry all the time?" Kat teased wiping her tears. Tina chuckled and started to pull herself together. "Have you told Jamie yet?" she asked. Kat shook her head, "no I've been avoiding calling the firehouse this morning" Kat replied.

Tina looked at her expectantly. "Did something happen with Kelly?" she asked. Kat chuckled and let her head fall back on the couch. "Am I that obvious?" she asked. Tina let out a laugh and shook her head. "No, I just know you two. Push-Pull is what you do" she replied. "Yeah well, we were arguing and then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he kisses me" she told Tina what happened. "Katina Amoretti! Did you kiss him back?" she asked. "Yeah I did. God, it felt so right but then my head came out of the clouds. I told him that I couldn't let him hurt me again and walked out" she explained. Tina smirked, "good. That boy needs a taste of his own medicine" she replied. This caused Kat to laugh. There were only two women Kelly Severide was afraid of; Tina and Kat. They could get away with so much with him. Tina and Kat both went back to work with smiled on their faces. Kat was swamped with patients. She was flying in and out of rooms. She didn't have to think of anything else.

At the firehouse, the guys were just sitting around when the siren broke out: **'Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25. Car wreck…'**

Kelly rushed towards the truck and quickly got ingear, as they sped out siren's blazing. They quickly approached the car that was flipped on its roof in the middle of the road across from the median. Kelly rushed toward the first car that was on the median while Casey raced to the car on its top. A young male was sitting in the front seat, cussing and screaming. "Hey man, you need to calms down. We are going to get you out of here" Kelly said. He continued to yell as Kelly grabbed the neck brace and moved to put it on him. "I don't need that, just get me out of here!" he yelled. Kelly looked over his shoulder at Dawson for confirmation that the guy was okay to be moved. Since Kat wasn't with them, Gabby was the next in charge in the medical department. Gabby nodded, so Kelly got back to the guy. "Alright, com on" he said.

He grabbed the handle and the door opened with a little bit of force. His side of the car wasn't damaged; it was the side that hit the median. The man stepped out and Kelly steadied him. "That asshole ran right into me! He ran that red light!" he screamed and jerked out of Kelly's hold as they pulled the other man free of the car. "Whoa!" Kelly yelled and grabbed onto his arm. The guy swung around and Kelly briefly saw it before a hard object slammed into his head. "Gun, he's got a gun!" he heard Mouch yell, but he didn't see it, because he dropped his head in his hands. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled standing straight back up.

His vision swam but he rushed forward and grabbed he guy around the chest and slammed him onto the ground hard. He shoved the gun away and held him down. He felt like he might throw up but he stayed on top of him until a cop got to him and grabbed his wrists, handcuffing him quickly. "Thanks man" the cop said. "You're good" he patted him on the back. Kelly eased himself off the man. He stumbled slightly and a small body caught him. "Hey, Severide, look at me" Dawson was saying in his ear. Kelly swung his head around and he could tell by the look on her face it wasn't good. "I'm fine, I'm okay" he nodded. "No, you need to go the hospital. That's a nasty cut, and you might have a concussion" she said. Shay was the wheeling the other man into the ambulance. "Severide, get on the bus. Go to the hospital" chief said.

"Chief I'm fine. It's all good" he said nodding. That's not a good idea, it made him woozy. "Willing or forced your choice" the chief said. He cared about his people. He also knew that Kat would have his head if Kelly didn't checked out. Kelly sighed and Dawson watched him as he climbed into the ambulance. "Where are we going?" Kelly asked. "Chicago General" Dawson said. Kelly closed his eyes briefly. "Hey Kelly, open those eyes" Shay said patting his leg. His eyes opened wide and he nodded. "I'm good" he said quietly.

"Dr. Amoretti, Dr. Sheppard to the ER please" the intercom called loudly. Kat leapt out of her seat and hurried out the door. Derek was waiting at the doors as the ambulance backed up. The doors opened and a team of nurses grabbed the end of the gurney, pulling it out. Kat spotted Dawson and Shay quickly. "Bay 3 and 4 please!" Derek called over his shoulder. She saw Kelly slowly climb out of the back of the ambulance. Blood was running slowly down his forehead from a nasty cut. Kat leapt into action. "I need a suture kit brought to bay 4 please," she called as she stepped forward. Kelly looked up and smiled. "Hey Shay" she greeted. "Hey, come help me sit him up on the bed" she said as they helped him hop onto the bed. "Do I even want to know what you did?" she asked. He smirked at her, "we were on a call and some guy hit me over the head with the butt of a gun" he said. She hit his arm, "are you serious?" she asked. Shay nodded and gave her the 'yeah I know, he's an idiot,' look.

"Unbelievable. Let me take a look" she said lifting the pen light out of her pocket. She clicked it on and gently opened each eye wider, looking at them closely. "No sign of trauma, but we'll get a CT scan as soon as we get this fixed up" she said lifting the gauze pad and alcohol swabs. "This is going to sting a little" she said. Her heart was pounding as his enchanting blue eyes found hers and he nodded. '_No Kat, stop thinking like that! Stay mad!'_ her mind was screaming at her. She wiped at the cut gently, he still winced though. She leaned forward and blew on the burning cut. Kelly smiled and enjoyed Kat taking care of him.

When she blew on his cut, he had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her again. She laid down the alcohol swabs and lifted the butterfly sutures. "You're lucky this doesn't need stiches. It will heal without much of a scar. What the hell possessed you to go after a man with a gun?" she asked as she applied the sutures. "I didn't know he had a gun. I didn't see it, I just heard Mouch yell gun" he said. Kat's eyebrows rose quickly. "Are you two kinds of stupid? What the hell Kelly? If someone says gun you go in the other direction. You don't charge the man" she punched him. He just shrugged, "what do you want me to say, people are crazy" he said. She leaned up on her tip toes to tape a gauze pad over the wound and her body pressed firmly against him. His eyes sank down her body. Her chest was nearly in his face, her hips in between is thighs; the urge to grab her and kiss her was back and stronger than ever. She pulled back and smiled returning to her normal position.

"I've got to go. Take care of him for me Kat" Shay said and patted her friend on the back. "Of course" Kat smiled as Shay walked out the door. "Okay hot shot, if you'll just lay back and rest for a few I'll order the CT scan and we'll get you out of here" she said. "Will do doc" he teased. She smiled and shook her head as she walked out of the small curtain area. She sent the meanest nurse in to help him. A tall male nurse walked in and cleaned up the bloody gauze and alcohol swabs. He gave him a nod and smiled before he left. A short plump woman walked in behind him holding a gown. "Okay sir, I'll need you to strip down to your underwear and put this on. Make sure you remove all jewelry, rings, necklaces…etc." she said passing him the gown. "Umm, I don't think that's necessary" he said slowly as he took the gown. "Doctor Amoretti ordered it in order for your CT to take place" she replied. He nodded as she left and he stood quickly, a little too quickly because his head swam and he had to grab the bed rail for support.

He undressed quickly and slipped into the robe. He grumbled as he tied the back up and then slid back into the bed. He pulled the cover up over his legs slightly, a little embarrassed. A knock brought his head up. "Come in" he called. Kat peeked in and nodded. "Good, you're dressed" she said stepping into the room. "Yeah, even though this gown is ridiculous and unnecessary" he groaned. She smiled, "I agree, but it's easier to scan you in a gown. So how are you feeling?" she asked coming forward to take a seat next to his feet on the bed. "Better than I was when I walked through the doors" he said. Kat smiled and moved to pull her hair in a pony -tail. "So, are we okay?" she asked. He smiled and opened his arms. She moved to lean across the bed and hugged him.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on the pillow. "So, how about we go out for steaks tonight?" she offered. He smirked at her, "are you taking me out?" he asked. She pulled away and rolled her eyes at him; "don't let it go to your head. One of my patients suggested a nice place to go for a steak dinner" she said. "Okay, sounds good" he said. She smiled up at him, "great! Why don't you pick me up at 8?" she said. "Fine, 8 at the fire house" he replied. Kat got up, fixed her clothes and walked out. Kelly was back at the fire house a few hours later. All he needed was a CT scan. He headed into the chiefs office, surpassing everyone else to make sure everything was cleared so he could go back to duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews and the favorites and the followers. I really appreciate it!**

**This is another chapter for all my followers and reviewers.**

**Enjoy this new chapter! **

**Please review and let me know what you like and don't like!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%**

**Chapter 3**

**Previously…..**

Fine, 8 at the fire house" he replied. Kat got up, fixed her clothes and walked out. Kelly was back at the fire house a few hours later. All he needed was a CT scan. He headed into the chiefs office, surpassing everyone else to make sure everything was cleared so he could go back to duty.

**?%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%**

Once Kelly got back to the fire house his first stop was the chief's office. He needed to tell him that he was cleared from the hospital. He needed to get cleared back to duty. He is a busy body and he needs to be working. He can't stay home without doing something. Kelly knocked heavily on the door and waited. "Come in!" the chief called. Kelly stepped in and nodded to his chief in greeting. "How's the head?" he asked. "Firing on all cylinders. I'm all good chief" he smirked. "Well in most cases, I'd send you home to rest for the week," Chief Boden said. Kelly's stomach dropped. He didn't want to go home.

He wanted to get back to work. "But, your favorite doctor called and told me everything checked out and you were all good to go back to work as soon as you came in" he smirked. Kelly looked up and smiled. He knew Kat would have his back. "She did?" he asked. "Yes she did. I don't know why after your argument last night" he said. Kelly looked at the Chief with his head hung low. "Sorry Chief, I didn't know we were so loud" he replied. "Kelly you know I stay out of the personal lives of my fire fighters but that girl has been through enough" he said. "I know" he replied. Boden know he got his point across.

"Okay well, considering our circumstances, why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll see you in the morning" he said. "What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day Chief?" Kelly smirked. He was used to getting off at night and spending his night out or staying at home with Johnny. "Why don't you take Kat out and treat her to something special?" he suggested with a smile. Kelly shook his head and opened the door. "See you in the morning chief" he called. He took out his phone and called Kat.

They agreed to switch steak nights. With such short notice, she really didn't have anything to wear so she borrowed a dress from her friend Maggie. While she was getting ready, she called her best friend Stephanie for some advice. "Hello" her friend answered the phone. "Hey Steph, it's me" Kat greeted. "What's the matter? Are you okay? Is Kelly okay? Aren't you at work?" her friend asked with concern. Kat couldn't help but chuckle, "I am fine, and so is Kelly. He had a close call today but he'll be okay. That's actually why I am calling you. I need some advice" Kat explained. "UH OH! What did Kelly do now?" she asked. Kat laughed and explained her situation from the beginning. "Well, that is quite a story. You and Kelly are never simple are you?" Stephanie teased. Kat groaned, "Come on Steph, I'm desperate here" she replied. Stephanie chuckled and couldn't help but smile. "Okay, first thing is remember that you two love each other. It may take some time for you both to understand that. Just let him explain how he feels. Have fun on your date. Enjoy yourselves. Give me details and give Kelly a big kiss for me" Steph replied.

Kat chuckled and nodded, "I will. You say hi to Johnny for me too and give my baby girl a kiss for me" she said before hanging up and signing out of the hospital. It was a nice night, so she made her way to the restaurant. "Welcome to Downtown Eating. How many tonight?" the hostess asked. "Two, my date will be here shortly" Kat replied. "Name?" the lady asked. "My name or his?" Katina replied. She was starting to get frustrated with the woman. "I'm here, no worries" Kelly said coming into the door quickly. Kat looked up and silently thanked God for his timing. Kelly was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a black sports jacket pulled over it. She really loved him in grey.

"Okay follow me" the hostess said waving them forward. Kat smiled at Kelly as they followed the hostess to a small table for two seated in a private corner. "Your waiter will be here shortly" she said. They both nodded to her and smiled. "So you called Boden?" he asked. Before she could reply, the waiter came up to their table. "Good evening, my name is Ricky and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you two to drink?" he asked. "I'll look at the menu for a little bit" she said smiling up at him. He returned the gesture and smiled down at her. "Well you just call me when you are ready" he replied completely ignoring Kelly as he walked away. Kat blushed at the double meaning and nodded.

Kelly smirked, "He likes you" he said. Kat put her hand on her chest and opened her mouth wide. "Ya think?" she teased. "So why did you call Boden?" he asked. She gave him a look, "Come on Kelly. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you would have gone home? Absolutely not. Besides, your CT was clear. Derek double checked for me" she informed. "Well on the topic of knowing me, what are we going to do about his thing we have going on?" he asked. Her conversation with Stephanie rang in her head. _Let him explain. Have some fun. You both love each other_. She was really dreading having this conversation. "We've talked about this Severide. We've done that before. We broke each other completely. I can't go through that again. Besides, you are not a one woman guy anymore" she said.

"Come on Kat, I love you. We both know I would give it all I had. Kat I will always have an eye for you. You are the first girl I ever loved, the only girl. You are the only girl who has my heart okay?" he asked. She wiped her tears, "Dammit Kelly. I know you love me and believe me when I say the feeling is recuperated. You will always be in my heart too. Let's just agree to disagree. We can just go back to normal. Let's just be friends and go back to normal okay. I will always have your back and I know you'll have mine" she said.

"Kat, I don't want to pressure you into anything. If you want to go back to normal then that's what we'll do" he said. She nodded and wiped her tears. "So how about that steak?" he made light of the conversation. She chuckled and shook her head at his antics. They had a really nice dinner. The food was impeccable. At the end of dinner, the bill came and Kat reached for it. "There is no way you are paying for this" he said. "I am the one who invited you" she protested. "Chalk it up to, you owe me" he said handing the bill to the waiter. "Kelly" she hissed. He smiled at her, "Come on Kat, now you me" he said. She smiled and nodded, "thank you" she kissed his cheek. He nodded and led her out. He walked her out and smirked as she tugged her dress down.

"Nice dress" he commented. She smiled at him over her shoulder. "It's Maggie's. I didn't have anything to wear since we changed nights" she replied. He smiled and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, "Well, I like it" he teased. She chuckled up him, "yeah, you would" she replied. He started laughing.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Her phone rang. She reached in her purse and pulled it out. It was Maggie. "Your ears must be burning because we were just talking about you" she answered. "Kat you and Kelly need to get to the hospital quick" Maggie said. Kat's smile dropped. This must be really bad. "Maggs, what's going on?" she asked. "Gabby and Leslie brought Johnny and Stephanie in. they are in pretty bad shape; contusions, internal bleeding, they've got fractures and adhesions left and right" she explained. Kelly noticed how Kat's face instantly paled. Something big was going on. "What about Mia? Maggie where's the baby?" Kat asked as she motioned for Kelly to get into the car.

'Hospital' she mouthed. He nodded and hit the gas. "Mia's okay. Tina is with her in your office. We've run everything. She's perfectly fine minus a few scratches and scrapes" Maggie informed. "Thank God. We are on our way. Have Derek keep me updated. I want both their charts waiting for me when I get there" she said before hanging up. Kelly looked at her, concern etched all over his face. "Kat, what's going on?" he asked. Kat let out a deep breath. "Johnny and Stephanie were brought into the ER. They are in critical condition. Mia's okay. She's with Tina. I don't know what happened. All Maggie said was that Gabby and Shay brought them in" she said tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, hey, you got to stay positive because I need you. I need you to take care of our friends. I don't understand all that medical stuff. That's all you babe" he said. She nodded and pulled herself together. They made it to the hospital in 20 minutes. Kelly parked in Kat's parking spot to save time. They walked in to see the whole firehouse and Derek standing in the lobby. Kat had pulled her badge out and put it on in the car. She didn't feel like being railroaded. She stopped short when she saw Derek. "Why are you here? What's going on? Why aren't you in the OR?" she asked. Derek hung his head. Kat looked at everyone's faces. She is a doctor; she could read between the lines. She knows how doctors act when they want to relay bad news. She could sense the worst.

"Derek, where's the chart? Who's in the OR?" she asked. He just shook his head. She was getting tired of being in the dark. "Derek" she yelled. He looked up with red eyes. That look made her get teary. She knew what was coming. She has delivered the speech hundreds of times before. "What. The. Hell. Happened? Where. Are. They?" she asked. "They are in OR 4&5. Leo and I did an exploratory laparotomy. We were in the middle of the abdominal cavity when the spleen burst" he said moving to look anywhere but at her. "No" she said with tears streaming down her face. Derek looked at her with tears in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry" he said. "No, give me the chart. You could put them on a profusion machine. Fix the adhesions, suture the organs and repump their blood" she said on the verge of hysterics. Derek walked up to her and held her shoulders in place. She stared at him.

"We did everything we could Kat" he said. She let out a chocked sob and fell to the floor in hysterics. Kelly stepped forward and picked her up. He wrapped his arms around her so she could cry in his chest. "I'm sorry. They are in the morgue. Tina is in Kat's office with Mia" he said. "Thank you Derek" Chief Boden shook his hand. He nodded and left. Kelly just held Kat. She cried so much, her eyes were red and swollen. He cupped her head and wiped her tears. "You okay?" he asked. She looked to the ceiling and let out a deep breath. "No, but I will be" she replied. He nodded in understanding. "What happens now?" he asked. Before the chief could say anything, some guy in a suite came up to them. He worked at the hospital. Kat had seen him around before. He was a social worker. He worked with dying patients.

"Excuse me; are either of you Kelly Severide? I need to speak to him and you Dr. Amoretti" he asked. They looked at each other before stepping forward. "I'm Kelly Severide and you already know Kat, so what's this about?" Kelly asked. He pulled out some papers and gave them to Kat. "This is the will of Stephanie and Johnny Vega. In it, you will see a custody agreement for their daughter Mia" he said. Kelly and Kat looked up at him surprised when he mentioned Mia. "What about Mia?" she asked. "You are going to have to dumb this down for us here" Kelly added. Mr. Marks chuckled and nodded, he knew how to be delicate in situations like this. He's dealt with situations like this before. It was his job to be discrete.

"Well, in the will, Johnny and Stephanie have named you the legal guardians of Mia in the event something happened to them. They didn't talk to you about this?" he asked. Kelly and Kat looked at each other shocked. Everyone's mouth dropped. "No, Stephanie never mentioned anything like this to me. All I knew was that we are Mia's godparents and we would be taking care of her but I didn't think we would become her legal guardians" Kat said. "They want us to take care of Mia as her parents?" Kelly asked shocked. He never in a million years expected this to happen. The lawyer nodded, "Yes sir. Since the request is already in the will, all we need to make this official is your signature. Then I will get it notarized and things become legal" he said pointing to the line at the bottom of the page.

Kat looked at Kelly for a moment before signing. This was huge. This changed their life forever. "I'll be in touch. I am sorry for your loss" he said before leaving. The chief came over and clapped Kelly on the back. "Everything will work out" he said. Everyone, including Kat, could tell that Kelly was panicking. "Come on, let's go see our goddaughter" Kat grabbed his hand and dragged him to her office. Tina was playing with Mia on Kat's office floor. Kelly and Kat stood at the doorway, watching. "What have we just done?" Kelly asked quietly. Kat turned to him and rested her head against the doorway. "Kelly they were our best friends. The one thing they loved more than anything in the whole world was that little girl and they left her to us. We have to work this out, we are the only family she has left" she replied. He nodded and walked in.

"Tina" he greeted. She got up and gave them a hug. "I'm so sorry guys" she said. Kelly smiled and nodded at her. "How's she doing?" Kat asked as she took her seat on the floor and put Mia in her lap. "She's good. Her vitals are strong. Just some minor bruising and scrapes" Tina informed. Kat nodded and quickly looked Mia over. "Great, thanks for staying with her" Kat smiled at her friend. "Not a problem" she replied before walking out. Kelly sat next to the girls on the floor. "So, mommy and daddy were in an accident tonight. They are angels now in heaven; probably watching over us right now. They wanted me and your Uncle Kelly to take care of you from now on. What do you think about staying with us…huh?" Kat asked. Mia smiled and cooed at them.

"Well I think that's a yes" Kelly replied. Kat smiled and learned forward to kiss Mia's forehead, before handing her to Kelly. She got up and wiped her tears. "Hey there pretty girl" he smiled at the baby. "Look, I'm going to be honest, we may not be good at this at first, but bear with us okay" he said as if Mia could understand what he was saying. Kat just started packing up the diaper bag. "We should get her home" she said. He got up and nodded Mia was tired. She laid her in her uncle's arms and he carried her so she was resting on her uncle's shoulders and held onto his shirt with her fists. "Where is she going to stay?" he asked. "Well, I was thinking she could stay with me and when I'm working, you take her" she suggested. Kelly thought it over and nodded. He really didn't know what to make of this situation, so he just went along with everything. "Yeah, that works" he said rocking her back and forth. Kat nodded and picked up the diaper bag and got all her medical stuff together. They walked out of the room side by side.

Everyone from the firehouse was still waiting for them in the waiting room. "What are you guys still doing here?" Kat asked. Dawson stepped up and gave Kat a hug. "We just wanted to check up on Mia and make sure you guys were alright" she said smiling at the little girl in Severide's arms. Kat smiled at the fire fighters. They looked beat, but they still staid. They were truly like a family; always had each other's backs. "She's doing well. We are going to have to adjust but we'll be okay" Kelly replied rubbing a comforting hand up and down the little girls back.

The guys smirked; "You look good carrying a baby Severide" Casey smiled. Kelly smirked, "Yeah well, she's my little princess" he replied kissing the top of her head. The guys smiled at them. They never expected to see Kelly Severide holding a baby. They could definitely tell that Kelly cares for the little girl. He is very protective of her; you could see that right away. "Yeah well, this little girl is my little princess. She knows she's got a special place in my heart" he replied giving the little girl a kiss atop her head. "We will let you go get this little girl home and to bed. Take some time, everything will work out" Boden said. Kelly smiled and nodded at the chief. "Shay, I'm staying with Kat tonight" he said. She nodded in understanding. She knew that Kelly wouldn't let Kat go through this alone. As terrified as he was at that moment, he would be there for her, no matter what she needed.

Once they got to the apartment, they put their work bags down by the stairs and made their way to Kat's bedroom. She pulled some pillows out and made a little square crib on the bed so the baby couldn't role off the bed and hurt herself. Kelly laid her down in the middle. Kat had some PJ's at her house from the last time her goddaughter came to visit so she got her comfortable. They each took turns kissing her forehead, "Goodnight Princess" she said before setting up one of the baby monitors. She put one on the dresser and carried the other one out with her. She made her way downstairs and just stopped at the bottom. She looked around the apartment and let out a deep breath. They weren't prepared for a baby. They didn't have any of the necessary things for a baby. Kelly's apartment was worse off than Katina's. Kelly plopped down on her couch and held his hands together in front of him.

He still hadn't noticed Kat at the bottom of the stairs. He was in his own little world. He was just trying to process all this. He let out a deep breath and looked up to vent. He needed to get some things off his chest. "What the hell Johnny? I can't take care of a kid, especially a little girl. I mean damn you scared the crap out of me when you and Steph asked me to be her godfather but this is a little much. How the hell am I supposed to do this? Well, I can tell you one thing, she's not dating until she's 40. If some little punk, that acts like we used to, and asks her out, I'll kill him and put her in a nunnery. Trust me; we used to do some crazy shit, so you don't have to worry. I promise you I'll take good care of your little girl" he said. Kat smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. She walked over to him with smiles on her face, "40 huh?" she teased.

He smiled at her, "hell yeah! If any guys come to ask out that little girl, that used to act like me, damn I was a pig. I know how guys think. The only thing they want is one thing. There is no way a guy like me is going to come ask her out" he explained. Kat was sitting on the couch watching amused. "Kelly, you do realize she's only 5 months old. We've got a long time until she starts dating. We have to figure out how to deal with this now first. I mean we have nothing to take care of this girl" she replied. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. She nestled herself on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his chest. "How are we supposed to do this? We are not fit to be parents, well I am not, and you are. Thank God this little girl has you. I am going to be a disaster" he informed. She rubbed his back in comfort. "Kelly, we have to take this one day at a time and don't say you are bad. You are going to be fine. Don't worry about doing this. We are going to have to work together on this. We'll figure this out" she replied.

That is how they approached things. One day at a time. It was rough at first, but they eventually figured it out. Two months after they became Mia's guardians and things were great. Kat and Kelly were sharing nights and days with her. By the third week she was with them, their houses were turned upside down. They each had a set of everything; cribs, diaper bags, play-pen, playground gym, car-seat and a bunch of toys. Kat just got out of work. She picked Mia up from daycare and made her way to the firehouse. Instead of paying for a babysitter, they set her up at the daycare at the hospital. It was only a couple floors down from Kat at the hospital. She was on the 10th floor and the daycare was on the 2nd. She had to pick up Kelly so they could go get Mia's summer pictures done. Mia was 7 months old and Kat made a promise to Stephanie at the funeral that she would continue the tradition and get professional pictures every month. Since her mother died, she would put one picture on the tombstone and keep the others.

While in the car, they had Mia's favorite baby songs. They bought her a CD of baby songs to keep her company in the car. She had toys on her car seat carrier and was singing along to the music. She was laughing and flailing her hands. "I had a pretty hectic day today Mia. The hospitals were crazy full of patients. How was your day?" she asked the baby. She could see Mia smiling and laughing through the rearview mirror. "AHHHHH" Mia squealed. Kat couldn't help but laugh, "that good huh?" she teased. They talked the whole way to the firehouse. She pulled to the side of the road in front of the house. She put the car in park, got the diaper bag and them pulled Mia out of her car seat. They had to go shopping and get some baby proofing things for the apartments. Mia was just now starting to stand on things. She was crawling everywhere, so they had to put up some gates, but now that she was close to walking, they needed something double time.

"Okay so here's the deal princess, we have to convince your uncle Kelly to help Aunt Kat baby proof her apartment. You are my little mobile princess and I can't have you getting hurt now can I?" she asked. Mia looked at her aunt and shook her head. It was cute because she was just starting to understand what they were saying, so it was cute to see her respond. "Yeah, you do all the taking. He's more likely to listen to you" Kat said. They walked into the firehouse and were instantly swarmed. "Hi princess" Gabby gushed over the baby. "AHHH" Mia replied. Gabby laughed and walked back with them. "We had a good day today at daycare" Kat replied. The girls nodded in understanding. "So, how is the baby proofing plans going?" Leslie asked. "Well, we are going to work on that tonight" she said making her way into the station. As expected, Kelly was reclining in his chair at the squad table with his feet propped up; Kat made her way over and stood behind him. It was perfect that he didn't see them coming in. She snuck up behind him and plopped Mia in Kelly's lap.

**Thanks guys for reading! Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update, things have been busy! The updates will be coming sooner now I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am in the writing mood, so I wanted to keep updating. I haven't updated in a while, so I wanted to give you another chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Thanks for all my readers. If you like something, please review and let me know!**

**Previously….**

As expected, Kelly was reclining in his chair at the squad table with his feet propped up; Kat made her way over and stood behind him. It was perfect that he didn't see them coming in. She snuck up behind him and plopped Mia in Kelly's lap.

**Chapter 4**

"Hello Uncle Kelly" she said over his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the baby for support. She was dressed in jeans, sandals and a pink t-shirt. "Hi there love bug" he greeted. It was his own little nickname for her. No one and I mean **no one** was allowed to call her that. Kat leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek and put the diaper bag on the table. She pulled out a princess sippy cup and handed it to Mia. "We have a surprise for Uncle Kelly, don't we?" she said. Kelly looked between his girls curious. He looked up at Kat and raised an eyebrow. He looked back at the little girl in his lap with a smile on his face. He was always surprised at what new thing she learned that day. "What's the surprise love bug?" he asked. "Da-da" she said.

Kelly's eyes widened. They were practically bugged out of his head. "Did she just say….?" He asked. Katina smiled at him, "yeah, she's been saying it all morning. Then she's been getting mad at me when I told her you weren't there" she explained. "That's my girl. We both know who the favorite is now, don't we?" he teased. Mia started giggling at his reaction. Everyone let out a laugh and gathered around the couple. "Do you guys have any plans tonight?" Hadley asked. "Yes, we are going to get pictures done. Then we have to go shopping and baby proof my apartment" Kat said pulling out Mia's dinner.

She started introducing her to chunkier food, so mealtime was a treat! She took the container in the kitchen and put it in the microwave to heat it up. "Do we have to do it all tonight, I am tired?" he asked. "Yes, she's going to be walking soon and we need to be ready. Besides, I need you to watch her while I get the desserts ready for the barbeque tomorrow. There's a lot to do and I can't have her getting hurt while we are busy" she snapped. He just let out a defeated breath. "Yeah, what are we supposed to wear to that? Do I need to bring anything?" Candidate Peter Mills asked. Kat shook her head and chuckled. She knew what was coming. They teased the new candidate every year. It was like a tradition.

"Well, its full dress blues Peter Mills. As for food, everyone has a specialty. Kat makes the best dessert known to man. Dawson has the pasta and guacamole dip and chips. As for the candidate, bring an appetizer" Otis said.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Kat got Mia's food out of the microwave and made her way over to the table. Kelly sat up and put Mia on the table in front of him. He sat her on the edge and leaned forward to support her. Katina put on her _I love rescue squad_ bib and gave Kelly the princess bowl and spoon to give Mia her dinner. "Let's see what your aunt made today" he said taking a spoonful out. Both he and Mia eyed it curiously. "Sweet potatoes for the main course, then for dessert we have some mashed banana/apple mix. We have to start giving her some solid food to see if she likes it. I figured banana and apples were a good start" Kat informed. "Mmmmm" Kelly said giving her the first spoonful.

All the guys fought to feed her. Mia was enjoying all the attention. They were all encouraging her to eat and distracting her from being the only one eating. Once she ate all her food, Kelly cleaned her up and picked her up to burp her. "Well it's no wonder you eat all your food and behave when you are here. You have all these big bad fire fighters wrapped around your finger" Kat teased as she took her from Kelly. "Very funny….your aunt thinks she is hilarious" he replied. Kat smiled and grabbed the diaper bag. "I'm going to put her in her sundress so be ready when we get back because we need to get going. We can't be late" she said making her way to Kelly's office. She laid out a cute dress jumper, leggings and boots.

Downstairs, Kelly was putting everything away as the guys started ragging on him. "Wow, Severide is going soft, I never thought I would see the day" Casey teased. Severide just shrugged it off. He knew he was different. There was no denying that. After he became responsible for Mia, his whole life changed. He realized there was more to life than just being a playboy. He enjoyed having Mia and Kat to come home to. It had become a little routine for them. He gets off of work, goes to Kat's apartment. Plays with Mia while Kat makes dinner, then once dinner is done, they eat as a family. Severide gets to spend time with Kat while Mia is sleeping. He loved it. He's gotten so used to it; it's gotten to become family time for them. "You guys laugh all you want, but you come talk to me when you have a little girl that takes up all your time" he replied trying to defend himself. The guys chuckled, Casey came and clapped Kelly on the back, "Kelly, we all know how much you care for Mia. But we are taking about you and Kat. Is there finally something to celebrate, or are you still denying everything?" Casey asked.

Kelly looked at his colleagues shocked. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Kat and I are just friends. We are just taking care of a baby together. Nothing has changed" he said putting everything back into the diaper bag. "Kelly, all we are saying is that things have changed now. You guys are closer, I mean you are at her waking call" Casey said. Kelly moved Casey over to the side, out of hearing. "Matt, do you remember the conversation we had about my fight with Kat?" he asked. Casey thought back and just nodded, "yeah what about it?" he asked. "Well, I know that I have feelings for her. I just don't know how to go about this. Now is not the right time to tell her that I love her. We are just getting used to life with Mia" he said. Kat came down with Mia when Kelly looked over and smiled. "Casey I am telling you right now. If something happens to me on the job, I want you to take care of Mia and Kat. You have to promise me to look after them" he said. Casey could tell he was serious. There was nothing more serious to Kelly than Mia and Kat. "Okay, I promise. Don't worry" he said. Kelly nodded and shook hands with Matt.

Once Mia was dressed and all ready to go, Kat sat at the edge of Kelly's bed and put Mia on her lap. She wanted to fix her hair, but there was no use. She hated putting anything in her hair. She was such a tomboy. The only time, she cooperated at all was when she was with Kelly. Kat turned her around to face the little girl. "You are just as stubborn as your uncle. Stubborn and relentless" she said picking her up and carrying her down to the garage. "OMG! She looks so cute" Gabby and Leslie fawned all over her. The only thing out of place was her hair. "Yes she is but she wouldn't let me fix her hair, so I came down for some back-up" she teased. The guys were going through gear check when she came over with a squealing baby. Kelly looked up and frowned. "What's this? What have you done to my little love bug?" he asked cooing at the baby.

Kat huffed and placed the baby in Kelly's arms. "She's fine. She's just restless like you" she teased. Severide couldn't help but laugh. "What were you trying to do with her anyway?" he asked. "Oh relax; I was trying to put her hair up in a bow. So, you hold her and distract her" she said. Kelly laughed and turned Mia to face him. He started playing with her and it was a success. She was so distracted that Kat was able to put her hair up without trouble. They got to the mall to take the professional pictures. The pictures were great. She did so well, with both Kelly and Kat there, she was able to focus and behave.

There next stop was Wal-Mart so they could buy the baby proofing stuff. They had to buy double of everything, so they could do Katina's apartment and Kelly's penthouse. Once they walked in, Kelly held Mia, complaining that he didn't get enough time with her as it is. He also didn't want to put her in those germy baby seats. Kat wheeled the cart into the baby isle. "Ok, so I looked up online what we would need and it's a lot of stuff" Kat said as she pulled out the list from her purse. Kelly took it from her and read it over, "Gates, outlet plugs, safety latches, cabinet/toilet locks, doorknob covers, corner/edge bumpers, window cord loops…God, what else is there?" he asked. Kat chuckled and started putting things in the wagon that they needed. "Kelly, she is a baby. She's going to want to get into everything. We have to keep up with her. She already started crawling and grabbing things; soon she is going to be walking" she said. Kelly bounced Mia up and down a little smiling at the look of pure enjoyment on her face.

"I don't want to think about that yet. After she starts walking, then she is going to go to school and boys are going to be asking her out and then I am going to have to hurt them" he realized all at once. Kat stopped the cart and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kelly you do realize that she is only 7 months old. We still have a long way to go before she starts dating" Kat informed as she continued to make her way through the isle. "Do you have everything you need yet?" he asked. Kat smiled and couldn't help but shake her head.

She walked up to them and kissed Mia's cheek before turning to whisper in her ear, "your uncle is getting restless. Why don't you take him to the toy isle and keep him busy" she teased."HaHa, very funny; come on Mia, let's go have some fun. We will let your aunt deal with all the boring stuff" he said before making his way to the toy isle. Kat just watched as Kelly talked with Mia like she could actually understand what he was saying. She was making her normal noises responding to her uncle the best she could.

Kat went through her list and got all the stuff she needed for the houses. She had to buy double of everything. Then she moved onto some of the clothes and got Mia some cute things for the fall. It was starting to get colder out, so they started wearing long sleeves. "Excuse me," this pregnant woman walked up to Kat and got her attention. "Hi can I help you?" Kat asked. "Sorry to just walk up to you. I have been looking for those gates for 20 minutes. Where did you find them?" she asked. Kat smiled and chuckled, "don't worry I understand. They are in isle 4. When are you due?" Kat replied. "In one month, what about you? Is your little one with you?" the woman asked. As if on cue, Kelly came out of the isle with Mia in his arms and bright eyes, "Kat, they have fire rescue trucks and toys" he declared before disappearing back into the isle. Kat just smiled and shook her head, "That would be mine" she told the woman.

The girl smiled, "Your daughter is beautiful. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but your husband is also pretty easy on the eyes" the girl teased. Kat laughed, "Oh, I don't mind. He's good looking and he knows it. Good luck with your baby" she said before the girl smiled, "you too" she replied before walking away. Kat smiled after her, she was really sweet. She didn't even realize that she didn't correct the girl when she called Kelly her husband. It just sounded so natural to hear, the thought to correct her didn't even cross her mind. She turned just in time to see Kelly walk up to the cart and put in some rescue trucks and other firefighter related toys. "You should see how many toys they have for firefighters" he said with a big smile. She just shook her head and went to pay.

Once they got all their stuff, they put Mia in her car seat and made their way to Katina's apartment. Kelly spent two hours setting everything up. He put up the gates, latches, corner covers, outlet plugs and everything. Once he was done, he took some dinner out of the fridge and made himself and Mia something to eat. They were trying something new with her daily. After dinner, Kat showered, put on some sweats and an old Squad 3 t-shirt. She wanted to be comfortable while baking.

Now Mia was lounging in an onzie, drinking her milk while nestled in her uncle's arms. They were watching football while Kat fluttered around the kitchen. She got out all her ingredients and utensils she would need. She had tons of desserts to bake. Kelly looked down and smiled at the sleeping baby on his chest.

"Kat, I'm taking her upstairs" he whispered. He quietly made his way to the nursery upstairs. He laid Mia down in her little bed and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams Love Bug" he said quietly before making his way down. Kat started with the chocolate marshmallows for the kids. Those were easy. Next she moved onto the cupcakes. She looked up and noticed Kelly on the couch laying still. She knew he was watching TV, so she made her way over and saw that he was lying across the couch fast asleep. Kat smiled and ran her hands through his hair. He just groaned and moved slightly to get more comfortable. She kissed his forehead and covered him with the throw blanket at the end of the couch. After finishing with all the desserts, she stuffed them wherever they would fit in the fridge. Then she made her way to the couch. Kat knew Severide would be more comfortable in bed. She knelt beside his face on the couch. She smiled at how peaceful he looked.

She ran her fingers through his hair until he stirred. He looked at her through sleepy eyes and stretched. "What time is it?" he asked. She checked her watch, "it's about midnight. You've been asleep for a couple hours. I figured you'd be more comfortable upstairs" she said. He nodded and got up to follow her to bed. He took off all his clothes expect for his boxers. Kat put on different sweats and a new academy top, since hers were covered in flour, before they got into bed. She wrapped her arms around his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. He woke up first the next morning. He looked down to see Kat asleep on his chest with her arm wrapped around him. He kissed her forehead and quietly got out of bed. He put his clothes back on and turned to kiss Kat's cheek. Kat sighed and stirred. "Severide, where are you going?" she asked. He sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I promised the chief that we'd set up for the barbeque. Besides I'm manning the grill" he teased. She could help but chuckle and rolled onto her back. She nodded and reached for his wrist. She looked at his watch and groaned. It was only 8 am. She snuggled back into her bed and wrapped up in her pillows. "Okay, I'll meet you there later. Tell chief I'll bring all the dessert later and be careful driving. Your head isn't really with you at the moment" she replied. "Yeah okay, don't worry about me. I'll be fine Kat. I'll see you later" he kissed her forehead and made his way out of her room. He stopped in the nursery and quietly made his way over to the bed. He moved some hair off Mia's face and leant forward to kiss her forehead. "Have a good morning love bug. I'll see you later at the picnic" he said before leaving.

He went home to change first and grab a change of clothes for later. He was going to Kat's and they had work the next day. He didn't want to hear it from the guys when he walked into the station with the same clothes on as the night before. They were already hyped up enough. They didn't need any more ammunition.

Once he got everything he needed from the house, he made his way to the park. They had the picnic there every year. It was really nice. They set up picnic tables, coolers, grills and some fun activities for the kids. When he pulled up, the rest of the guys were already there. Casey and the truck crew were setting up the picnic tables. Some of the guys from squad were setting up the activities, while the others were setting up the grills and getting the food out and ready to be prepared. He left his stuff in the car and went out to help everyone.

Kat woke back up at 11 am. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She looked at the weather, and it was supposed to be hot, so she dressed for the occasion. She changed into some beige shorts, a layered green and beige tank with black sandals. She curled her hair and decided to leave it down. She made her way to Mia's room to get her ready for the barbeque. Mia was up and playing with her toys in her crib. She looked up and laughed when she saw her aunt. Kat smiled and shook her head. She got her out and ready to go. She got her bag ready with some toys, food, and extra clothes or whatever else she would need for the day. She even got out the playground pen out of the closet so she would have somewhere to play at the park. Since it was a firehouse barbeque, she decided to dress Mia according to theme.

She put her in a jean ruffled skirt/shorts, some red aviator sandals and a t-shirt that she bought to surprise Severide. Once Mia was ready, she carried her and her diaper bag downstairs. She got all their stuff and packed up the car. Once she put all the food and the baby stuff in the car, she grabbed Mia from her playpen. "Ready to go Princess?" she asked the baby girl. Mia cooed and started clapping while nodding. Kat chuckled and grabbed some last minute stuff before leaving. It only took her 20 minutes to make it to the park. She could see everyone running around having a good time. The kids were playing while the adults were watching or talking with one another.

"Kelly where are my girls?" Martinez, one of the squad guys, asked. They guys, especially the guys on Rescue Squad have become quite attached to Mia. They loved her like their own and had become slightly protective over her. "They should be on their way. We had a late night last night so I let her sleep in" he replied as he worked the grill. The guys smirked and chuckled behind the lieutenant. "Oh yeah, what were you doing?" Casey teased. "Not what you are thinking. We were watching TV while Kat baked the sweets for today" he replied. As if on cue, she pulled into the parking lot.

Mia had fallen asleep on the way. After she parked, she got out of the car and waved the guys over. Casey was closest so he stopped at her jeep. He kissed her cheek, "Hey Kat" he greeted. "Hi Matty, can you get Mia and the stroller out from the back? She fell asleep. I have to get the food" she asked. He brightened up and nodded. He gently picked her up out of the car-seat and grabbed the diaper bag. Then he moved to the trunk and got the stroller. He leaned down and put her in the stroller and wrapped her up to cover her from the sun. "Hadley, Martinez, come make yourselves useful" she teased. They came over and carried the desserts. There were 6 different kinds of different desserts.

She carried the diaper bag and carried a tray while Matt wheeled Mia over to everyone. They stopped at the grill to greet Kelly. "Hey, she fell asleep?" Kelly peaked into the stroller. Kat stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek and smiled back down at the stroller, "yeah, she wore herself out. She slept all night and then fell asleep in the car" she replied. Kelly found himself gazing at Kat. She looked beautiful. He couldn't help but tug a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him a little surprised with a blush rising on her face. Herman gave Casey a nudge, "They make a cute family don't you think?" he teased. The guys smiled at them. "Maybe they'll finally get together" Cruz started. All the other guys nodded in agreement.

"Glad you could join us Kat" Chief Boden said. "Thanks Chief. Sorry I'm late. I had to get the princess ready to go and she has more stuff than any of us" she teased. He smiled and chuckled in understanding. Although he didn't talk to his son, he was still a father so he knew how much babies had. Kat had to get away from Severide in order to think straight, so she wheeled the stroller under a tree to keep it in the shade and sat with everyone else on the picnic table. They were having a really good time, talking, drinking and eating. It was fun to catch up with everyone again. About an hour after she got there, one of Herman's kids ran over and patted her leg. "Aunt Kat, aunt Kat" he got her attention. She turned around and leant down to his attention.

"Hey Max, what's going on?" she asked. He pointed over his shoulder to the stroller, "Mia is awake" he squealed. She smiled at his excitement. "Well let's go get her" she got up and made her way to the stroller. Severide was talking to Nikki, the new office clerk, when he heard Casey call out to Kat. He noticed Kat pick Mia up out of the stroller. She was still adjusting so Kat walked around with her for a while. Kelly came over and took Mia from Kat. She rested her head in the crook of his neck. Once she was fully awake, she pulled away to look at Kelly. Once she realized she was with her uncle, she smiled. She pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. He laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Hi love bug, did you have a good nap?" he asked. They were in their own little world. Whenever she was in Kelly's arms, she gave him his utmost attention. They were always in their own little world with each other. She was never as calm as ever as she was when she was with Kelly. Kat just smiled at them and noticed how the others were watching with smiles. She just shook her head at their antics. "Okay, come on you two, it's time to eat" Kat took Mia out of Kelly's arms and sat at the table with the baby in her lap. Kelly reached into the diaper bag and pulled out Mia's containers of food. He was setting them up for Kat. She brought her favorite Disney Princess dish, utensils, and sippy cup. He was getting the food out when Kat turned to him and turned Mia so she was facing her uncle.

"Uncle Kelly, we have a surprise for you" Katina said. Kelly bent on his knees in front of them. He looked both of them over; there was nothing wrong as he could tell. Neither looked in pain or in worry, so he figured it was a good surprise. Kat pulled off Mia's jacket to show off her new shirt. When Kelly looked over the baby, his eyes beamed. He pulled her up out of Kat's lap and swung her up in the air. "Hell yeah" he teased. He held her to his chest and showed off her t-shirt to the guys, who started gathering around. Kat wanted to surprise him, so she came up with this all on her own. She bought a red t-shirt and sewed an 'I'm a Squad Girl' patch on the front, 'Severide' along the back bottom with 'Lieutenant' on the top. In the middle, was the Squad 3 shield patch.

Casey was the first to read over the shirt and smiled as he looked it over. "Oh God, she looks just like Severide" Mounch teased. Casey smiled and let out of a laugh. The rest of the guys really enjoyed Mia's new shirt. They just chuckled and looked it over. "Don't you forget it" Severide beamed, "She's my little love bug! Always has been and always will be" he replied.

**There you go, another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! I promise to update soon! PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get this chapter out!**

**THANK YOU! You all have favorited, reviewed, subscribed, and read my story. Thank you all so much!**

**This chapter is inspired by ONE TREE HILL the thanks giving episode!**

**Please Review and let me know how you are feeling about this story!**

**Previously…**

Casey was the first to read over the shirt and smiled as he looked it over. "Oh God, she looks just like Severide" Mounch teased. Casey smiled and let out of a laugh. The rest of the guys really enjoyed Mia's new shirt. They just chuckled and looked it over. "Don't you forget it" Severide beamed, "She's my little love bug! Always has been and always will be" he replied.

**Chapter 5**

Casey chuckled and shook his head at the t-shirt. He was laughing at how excited Kelly was about it. He looked like a kid in a candy store. "Really Kat? A squad shirt?" Casey asked. Kat put her hands up in surrender, "What can I say? She is the ultimate Uncle's girl! She has Kelly wrapped around her finger" Kat teased. After fawning over the t-shirt, they all got something to eat. Kelly and Casey had grilled burgers and hot dogs on the grills. They had enough food to feed an army. With how the guys at the firehouse eat, that's not surprising.

**(This part was inspired by the Firehouse picnic, with my own twist. With Credit to **TheVoice1993 for the wonderful idea)

After they got Mia some food, and finished eating themselves, it was time for some traditional volleyball. They always played something where both teams were involved. They liked to initiate some in house unity. This year they decided to play beach style volleyball and make things more interesting by raising the stakes. "You ready for this "Kelly asked Kat as she changed into her tennis shoes. Every year, they played teams against each other. She smirked up at him as she tied her hair into a pony tail. "Oh I'm always ready" she teased. Mia was snuggling into Chief Boden as he walked into the center of the field on the side of the net. She was looking around at everyone smiling and flailing her arms around.

"Okay, the lieutenants will pick their terms. I want a clean, fair game" he said. Casey and Severide stood side by side ready to pick. The rest of the teams stood next to each other on the other side of the lieutenants, waiting for their pick. "And my first pick is…" Casey started, rubbing his hands together mischievously, "Katina Amoretti" he said smirking at Kelly. The two lieutenants smirked at each other, "Fine, then I get Gabby" Kelly picked. "Hallie" Matt reiterated. "Vargas" Severide chose from Squad. "Chris" Matt replied. "Cruz…" they all got divided up.

"Okay guys, let's huddle up" Matt says, and we all formed a circle away from Kelly's team. "I think we have a pretty good team" Chris says looking at us. "Yeah, I think we're going to win. Everyone knows how to play volleyball right?" he asked. Everyone in the team nodded, "Yeah, I heard Mills played varsity in high school" Kat informed. Matt looked at Peter for some reassurance, "yeah I played server" he replied. "Oh yeah! We're definitely going to win" Leslie said with a smile. Matt shook his head and got back to business, "alright, Les, you've got Tina. Mills, you are on Kelly. Chris, you get Cruz; Kat you take Gabby; I'll take Vargas; Hallie you watch Nikki," Matt ordered. Everyone got into their positions. Mills was the server, Kat, Shay and Hermann were setters, while everyone else knew what they had to do.

"Hey, why don't I have anyone?" Otis asked. He wasn't very good, so they just picked a random job for him to do. "Just hit the ball if we can't get there in time" Matt teases. "Fine!" he relented. "Let's win this!" they all shout before breaking apart and getting into positions. "How original" Kelly says walking towards the team. Everyone chuckled. They all knew that Matt's team always won, which left Kelly in a bad mood for the rest of the week. The guys only hoped that since Kat and Mia were with him, this year he would be different. "Let's make this game interesting. Losing team has to be at the winning teams becking call for a week. Whatever they want has to happen" Kelly proposed. Kat couldn't help but chuckle and scoff. This was just like Kelly. Always finds a way to turn things into his favor.

"You sure about that Severide?" Matt asked. "Hell yeah…I'd love to have Kat, Les and Tina as my personal slaves" he smirked at the girls. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Leave it up to Kelly Severide to think of raising the stakes when only thinking of himself" Kat replied smirking at him with her hands on her hips. He walked under the net, right up to her and smirked down at her. He leaned down and kissed below her ear, "you can be my personal slave whenever you want babe. Just say the word and I'll make it worth your while" he said smiling as she started blushing. She shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm sure you could" she replied before getting back in the game.

"Okay, let's get this game started" Chief shouted to us and blew the whistle. Everybody who wasn't playing, went to sit on the sidelines. Some sat on the bleachers and some sat on their own chairs and benches to watch the game. All the players lined up directly opposite the person they were supposed to be playing against. Kelly and Peter were across from Gabby and Kat. Matt was in the back of the square field. Everyone else was pretty much spread out. "Okay, Team 3, Team 81. Let us remember no hitting in the face. If you hit someone in the face, you are out of the game. If the ball hits the floor within the square, it counts. I want a fair game. Is that understood?" Chief Boden stated the rules. Kat couldn't help but smile and laugh at how Mia looked in his arms. She was smiling at everyone. She looked like she was having the time of her life. Everyone nodded in agreement to the rules and got into position.

"Okay, let the game begin"

Chris served the ball. Kelly hit it back over and vise versa. It traveled along both sides of the net for a while, before Kat jumped up and spiked it right in front of Nikki. When the ball hit the ground in the line she put up her hands, started jumping up and down, and smiled. "That a girl" Chris said running over and giving her a high five. "Okay guys, you've had your little cheer fest. Let's get back to the game princess" Kelly said. "Don't get mad Kel" she said smiling. It was funny to get under his skin and no one could do it better than Kat and everyone knew it. "The game hasn't even started yet Kitty Kat" he teased using the only nickname he is allowed to call her.

The game continued and everyone was having a really good time. They were all having a blast. After about 30 minutes, it came down to one more set. It all depended on this. Both teams were tied, and Matt's team had the ball. They were all waiting on this one set. It all depended on this. "Okay Les, I want you to serve the ball and when Kelly hits it back over here, like he always does, Kat I want you to do that jump and spike thing you do best" Matt says in their huddle. "Okay, let's win this!" they said before breaking apart. They lined back up in there positions and after Leslie served, everyone's eyes traveled with the ball. Neither team wanted it to hit the ground. The ball came flying back to Kat's side of the net.

Chris set her up perfectly. He hit the ball back over knowing that Gabby would send it back to Kat's side of the square. Kat looked up ready to hit the ball, when out of nowhere Nikki spiked the ball right at her, hitting her smack in the face, causing her to fall on the ground extremely hard. The shock impacted her the most. She wasn't expecting that. Pain shot all through her body. "AHHH!" she screamed and tried to hold her tears back. Even though she has been through hell with those guys, she still didn't want them to hear her cry. She wanted to stay strong. She squeezed her eyes shut and took some slow breaths to try and will the pain away. She is a doctor; she knew this was supposed to help. She used to tell her patients to do this all the time.

Leslie and Gabby panicked. They saw Kat go down and they saw Nikki spike the ball right at her, not at the ground. They were all furious. "You little Bad Word I can't say because of the little kids here! This is volley ball. Are you deaf? You aim at the ground. Chief clearly said not to hit anyone in the face and you go and spike it right at her" Leslie yelled at her. "Sorry, I forgot" Kat recognized the voice as Nikki's. She couldn't stand how she hung around Kelly all the time. Apparently, Nikki didn't like her either. "Well, you're not going to forget me doing bad things to you! First you all hand around Severide, now you beat Kat down" she seethed. Kat felt someone come and kneel next to her.

"Kat, sweetie can you hear me?" Gabby asked as Tina checked her pulse and looked for any signs of injury. She wanted to answer and tell them that the pain was radiating everywhere, but the pain was too much. She heard Les still yelling at Nikki and Tina relaying that besides scrapes, there are no other injuries. "Hey Sweetheart, can you hear me?" she heard Chris ask. "If you can hear me, try to calm down" he added. Kat closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her breathing. After a little while, she calmed down a little bit. "Good job…can you move your head or neck?" she waited a little before moving her head slightly and tears started flowing again.

Her breathing sped up and she squeezed her eyes closed. "Hey Kitty Kat, you need to calm down okay" Matt says, "You're going to be alright" he added rubbing her leg to ease the pain. "I want to go home" she finally says trying to get her breathing under control, but the tears still come when she opened her eyes. "Okay, I'll take you home when you calm down some more. Can you sit up?" Matt asked and helped her into a sitting position. "Seriously, she's obviously faking. I didn't even hit her that hard to make her fall. She just wants attention to be on her" Nikki said.

"Kat doesn't cry unless something is really wrong. I said to hit the ball in front of her Nikki, not directly at her" Kelly says before bending down to look at Kelly. "Kat, are you okay? I am so sorry. Do you need to go to the hospital or something?" he asked with worry. He saw her go down. It had to hurt. "I'm fine" she snapped at him before turning to Matt. "I want to go home, please Matt" she says. "Let me help you. I can take you home. You don't need Casey" Kelly said. She snapped at him, "Just stay away from me Severide. I can't deal with you right now. If I want Matt Casey to take me home, then he is going to take the home" she said.

"Okay, I'll take you home. Just stay calm" Matt helped her stand. Her vision got blurry and she stumbled a bit before Matt held her waist to sturdy her. "I think she might have a concussion" Gabby says. "Yeah well we are going to have a girl's night because Gabby, Leslie, and I want to keep an eye on you for tonight" Tina said. Kat opened her mouth to argue but closed it when she saw the look on Gabby's face she decided not to. "Hey Kat, don't come in tonight or tomorrow. Get some rest okay" Chief said. "Thanks Chief" she replied. Tina took Mia and grabbed the diaper bag. Matt helped her into the car, got Mia situated and Tina in the back seat before getting on the road. Once they got back to Kat' apartment, Matt helped Kat upstairs and into bed.

Tina got Mia situated in her bed before going to help Kat. "Matt why don't you go get Kat some Motrin while I help her change" Tina said. Matt nodded and left the room so she could get her more comfortable. Tina helped Kat change into some sweats and an old academy shirt. Tina helped Kat into bed and got her comfortable. Once it was time for Matt to come in, Tina gave him the cue to come in. He came in and gave her some Motrin. They stood at the doorway, "Do you need anything else?" he asked her.

She smiled at them and their concern. "No, I'm okay. Thanks guys" she said. "We'll be downstairs. If you need anything just yell. I am downstairs. Do not get up, do you understand?" Tina said. Kat nodded and waved them away. "Thanks guys" she said before falling asleep almost instantly. Gabby and Leslie showed up later. They cleaned up a bit and made her some food to keep in the fridge.

"Tina we have to go. We'll come check on her and try to get Severide to come to his senses" Leslie said. Tina chuckled and nodded. She knew that if anyone could get Severide to do anything, it would be Gabby and Leslie.

They left and made their way to the firehouse. As they walked into the station, they were bombarded by Kelly. He was in front of them by the second. "How is she?" he asked. Gabby smirked and left him with Leslie. She would know how to handle him.

"She was asleep when we got there. She has a concussion Kelly. Nikki knocked her down really hard. Tina is keeping an eye on her. You should really go check on her and fix things" she said before getting to work. The night was really slow. They had only been on 1 call and it was very minor.

All shift, the guys were leaving Severide hints about talking to Kat. They were all just sitting there when Hadley's phone went off suddenly. Everyone looked at him curious; some were concerned because they connected the dots. Tina, his wife, was with Kat. One of the reasons she could be calling would be to tell him that something was wrong.

"Hey babe, how's Kat?" he greeted while meeting the eyes of everyone in the room. "Not good. I need to talk to Kelly right now" she said urgently. Hadley paled but handed his lieutenant the phone. Everyone was on their feet, gathered around Kelly. "She needs to talk to you about Kat" he said. Severide paled instantly, which made everyone else worry.

They were all on pins-and needles waiting for some kind of news. "Tina, what's going on? Please tell me she is okay" he pleaded. "Kelly, I need you to follow me to the hospital. She keeps falling in and out of consciousness. I called for the ambulance so the guys should be getting the call any second. Things are bad Kelly" she said explaining things from her end of the exam.

"I am on my way right now" he said before handing up.

Chief came out just as the call came in. **'Ambulance 61 Head Trauma at 13204 Canterbury drive' **the caller announced.

Everyone paused and stared at each other. No one knew what to say. "Isn't that…?" Cruz started but stopped when everyone nodded. "Severide get in the back" Gabby said. He threw Casey his keys, motioning for him to follow them, and jumped into the back of the rig. They all jumped into action.

Once ambulance 61 got to the house, Gabby, Leslie and Kelly took the stairs up to the apartment 2 at a time. They bounded into the apartment. Tina held Kat's head back as they walked in and started the exam. "She just started bleeding. I think she's got a brain bleed. We have to get her to general. I already called Derek. He's waiting and is prepared for your arrival" she informed as they got her onto the stretcher. Tina grabbed Mia and followed them. By the time they got into the hospital, the entire firehouse was waiting for them in the lobby.

After they unloaded the stretcher, and wheeled her into the hospital, the guys jumped off the chairs and followed them. Gabby rattled off Katina's vitals to Derek and the medical team waiting while Leslie stopped the guys from following them before starting the paperwork. Tina handed Hadley the baby and the diaper bag. "Watch him" she said pointing to Kelly. He stood frozen in spot in the middle of the hallway. He didn't know what to do. She was his whole life. He didn't realize how much he really cared for her until that very moment.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHH"**_

They heard screaming coming from the end of the hallway where Kat was wheeled. Kelly was about to sprint down the hallway when Casey put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, let them take care of her" he said to his fellow lieutenant. Kelly looked at him with tears in his eyes. Casey wrapped his arm around Kelly's shoulder in comfort. Kelly tensed for a minute before hugging Matt and crying in his shoulder. Matt hugged him and let him cry. No one said anything. They knew how much Katina meant to Kelly. She meant a lot to all of them. No one was going to say anything.

After a minute, Kelly pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Matt" he said. Matt just waved it off. "Don't worry about it Kelly" he replied. They continued hearing screaming. It was just constant. All the guys could see how hard it was for Kelly. He was trying to hold it together.

In the exam room, there was a different scene going on. Kat woke up screaming at the excruciating pain. Derek held her down by her shoulders. "Kat, you are in the hospital. You need to calm down. We are trying to help you" he said.

She started looking around the room the best she could. "Derek, where's Kelly? Where's Mia? What's going on?" she asked. "Kat, they are fine. Don't worry about them. I need to ask you some questions, so I need you to focus okay?" he asked. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Okay" she replied.

He nodded, "What year is it? Where are you? And do you know who I am?" he asked. She gave him a look and scoffed, "Are you serious? It's 2013. You are Derek Sheppard; brilliant but egoistical neurosurgeon. I am Dr. Katina Amoretti. We both work here at the hospital and have some weird sexual tension going on. Now, can you please tell me what's…" she faded into unconsciousness.

"Okay, let's get her to the OR. Order me an OR CT and have it waiting for me in OR 2" he yelled as they wheeled her out. "Derek, I want to be on the team" Tina said. Derek knew he could use her, but he also knew that it would be reassuring to the family if someone they knew was in the OR taking care of their girl. "Okay, that's fine. Let's go tell the guys" he said putting his hand on the small of her back walking out with her.

The entire firehouse, except Kelly, stood up when they saw the doctors. Kelly couldn't move. He was on edge enough as it is. Leslie was next to him for comfort. "We have to take her to surgery. I think she is bleeding out of her brain. We have to go fix it now. Tina will be with me. I will keep you updated" Derek said before running to get scrubbed up. Tina pulled the chart out and stood in front of Kelly.

He looked up at her with red eyes. "You are listed as her emergency contact. We have to have you sign the consent for surgery" she said. He nodded and signed the paper. He didn't even comprehend what that even meant. Tina filed the consent paper and took her place in front of the teams. "Do you have any questions?" Tina asked. They all shook their heads; they didn't know enough about any of this to ask any questions. They wouldn't know what to ask. "Just take care of her" Chris said. She smiled and nodded. "I will. Keep an eye on things out here. I'll be out to update you soon" she said before running to the OR.

The whole operating room was on edge. The whole surgery took 5 hours. Tina updated them every hour. Kelly was stoic the whole time. "Tina, why don't we go update the team while they get Kat up to the ICU" Derek said as they scrubbed after surgery. Tina nodded and followed him out to update Firehouse 51. Kelly stared at them wide as he saw Tina and Derek walk out with blood splattered on their scrubs. The rest of the guys jumped up but he was frozen in place. "She's okay. We had a couple of close calls, but she's stable. We are taking her up to ICU" Derek said. Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Thank you Derek. Can we see her?" Chief Boden asked. "Yeah, I'll let Tina bring you guys up. You can't stay long but you can go visit for a little while. I'll see you all later" he said. The guys started hugging and clapping each other. "Tina she's really okay?" Jamie asked. "Yes, she's fine" Tina confirmed. Kelly let out a chocked sob and leaned forward so his head rested in his hands as he rested his elbows on his knees.

Tina took Mia and knelt in front of Kelly. She cupped his chin and tilted it up so he could see her face. He took Mia from her and kissed her forehead. He needs to be reassured that both his girls were okay. "Kelly she is okay. The surgery went very well. Your girls are okay. You are all going to be fine" she said. He looked up at her and let out a deep breath. "They are okay" he repeated. She smiled and nodded. He was finally started to realize it.

Everyone made their way to the ICU. The whole firehouse went in to visit. They tried to be as quite as possible. They just wanted to see her and make sure she was okay. It was different hearing it than seeing it for your-self. They had to make sure she was alright for them.

Kelly and Mia went in last. Mia was asleep but he wanted her close. He wanted the whole family together. Kelly sat in the chair next to the bed and held Kat's hand. She looked so pale. "God Kat, why do you have to be such a drama queen? You have to make everything more complicated than necessary. Kat I need you to wake up and be okay. I need you, we both need you; Mia and I. Come on I love you okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? Dammit! You did not need to get a brain bleed for me to profess my love for you okay. I need you to come back to me. Please, I can't function without you. Mia and I need you to get better. Please" he said before leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

She smiled and fluttered her eyes open. "About time" she croaked. Kelly pulled back and looked at Katina with tears in his eyes. He just stared at her wide eyed, like he couldn't believe she was awake. "You're awake?" he asked with a smile on his face. She smiled and nodded, but then winced in pain. "Hey, are you okay? Do you want to get Tina or Derek?" he asked in panic. She smiled at his concern, "No, Kelly just relax. So, you need me huh? You can't live your life without me. Wow, I'm glad you wai…" she was cut off by his lips crashing hers.

She smiled against his lips. They felt so right with each other. They broke apart when Derek and everyone came barreling in. "Uh, I hate to disagree with every romantic out there, but we come in here every time her heart stops" he said with the crash cart at his side. Kelly couldn't help but chuckle and pull away. The entire firehouse piled into the room. Now that Kat was awake, they greeted her properly. They hung out for a little while, just to keep her company and get her mind off of things.

When it came time for everyone to leave, Kelly walked them out and pulled Casey aside before he got in the elevator. "Matt, can you go pick something up for me? I was going to go tomorrow and get it but now I can't obviously" he said. Matt looked at his colleague and noticed how flustered he was. "What is it Severide?" he replied. "I went and got an engagement ring for Kat. The guy at the jewelers called. I need you to pick it up and bring it here for me" he said. Matt looked at him with the biggest smile on his face. "So you finally decided to come to your senses" Matt teased. Kelly punched his shoulder. "Can you be serious for like 2 seconds please?" he glared as Matt started laughing.

"Don't worry Kelly, I'll pick it up. Are you sure you're okay? You are going to have to calm down if you don't want to let anything on" Matt said. Kelly pulled the receipt out of his wallet and gave it to Matt. "Yeah I know. I also need flowers and stuff, but I am pretty sure Tina is going to help me with all that" he said. Matt clapped Kelly's shoulder and left with Mia and Gabby. They promised to watch the little girl. Everyone showed up the next day.

Matt came in the morning to drop off the ring; he smiled when he saw Kelly asleep on the side of bed holding Katina's hand.

He pulled Kelly aside and gave him the ring. The plan was to propose later in the day when everyone was there. The entire firehouse showed up at the hospital later that day. Kelly blindfolded Kat after lunch. Tina helped him set up the room. The plain old hospital room looked beautiful. They got flowers, candles and everything. They scattered them all over the room. Kelly was so nervous. He walked into the room and sat next to Kat on the bed.

"Kelly, what is going on? What is that smell?" she asked. She knew something was going on. She could hear him and Tina moving around the room all day. "Severide? Tina? Look, I know something is going on. I heard you and Tina moving things and setting things up all afternoon" she said.

He just smiled ad opened the box. It was perfect. He leaned forward and took off her blindfold. Katina looked around the room in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. "Kelly" she gasped. He let out a nervous breath, "Katina Natalia Amoretti, you have been the only girl I have ever truly loved. Somehow, you managed to work your way into my heart. When we were 6 years old, I asked you to marry me. You told me that one day when we were older you would be my wife. Well, I am cashing in on your promise. I know I can be an ass and have been, but when we became Mia's guardians, seeing you two together, us together as a family, things just felt right; you have always felt right to me. Please make the happiest man alive and become my wife" he asked.

Kat, Gabby, Leslie and Tina all had tears in their eyes. The guys were all smiling big. This day was long overdue.

Kat wiped her tears and smiled. "It took you long enough! Of course I'll marry you" she said. He put the ring on her finger and reached forward to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled against his lips. She was finally getting her happy ending. They were finally going to be a real family. Kelly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Are you happy?" he asked. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Very happy!" she said.

**There it is! Hope you all liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I promise to update as soon as I can!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everyone! Thanks so much for sticking with me and this story.**

**We left off with Kelly and Kat engaged. This is where this chapter picks up, it will be a continuation.**

**Just to clarify: Mia is 7 months-crawling, scooting, standing, sitting on her own, and starting solid food.**

**Casey is still with Hallie, but really REALLY loves Gabby (their relationship will be explained in this chapter).**

**Kelly still lives with Shay but is rarely ever home. He typically stays with Kat and Mia.**

**There have been requests in the form of reviews to have more Mia scenes, so this chapter will include a few with various people. This is my first time writing with a 7 month old baby, so please bare with me!**

**Previously….**

They were finally going to be a real family. Kelly pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Are you happy?" he asked. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Very happy!" she said.

**Chapter 6**

Kat looked up at Kelly with a smile on her face. She was the happiest girl alive. The guys and gals from the firehouse came in to spread their congratulations. They were so happy for their friends. Kat laid in bed, holding Kelly's hand while everyone talked and fussed over her. It was then that her smile faded. She winced, like she was in pain and started breathing heavily.

Kelly was the closest to her, so he noticed first. "Kat, baby what's wrong? Are you in pain?" he asked. She just stared at the ceiling holding her head, with her eyes squeezed shut. Derek made his way toward her on one side of the bed with Tina on the other. "Kat, you need to tell me what's wrong" he said as he began to examine her.

She opened her eyes and let the tears fall. "I feel like my head is on fire" she complained. Derek looked at her with worry in his eyes. He started his exam, looked at the chart, and took in all her information while Tina took her vitals. "Derek her temp is 104.7" she gasped worried. They both new what that meant, she had an infection. Derek grabbed the intercom and paged the nurse in, "This is Dr. Sheppard in room 218. I need cooling blankets, ice packs STAT!" he yelled into the intercom. Then he looked to Tina, "what's her pulse ox?" he asked.

"86%. Derek we have to cool her down" she exasperated as she pulled the blankets away from Kat's body. Kat looked up at them wide eyed. She knew what this meant. Something was shutting down or her body was trying to fight an infection and started losing. "Derek" she managed out through clenched teeth. "Don't worry, you'll be okay" he said. "What the hell is going on? She was fine a minute ago" Kelly asked. He was scared. Casey came over and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's strong, she'll be alright" he said as he watched Tina put a nasal oxygen canal in Kat's nose.

Then all of a sudden, Kat shot up into a sitting position gasping for breath. She held her chest like she couldn't breathe. The pulse ox numbers were dropping right in front of them. "EVERYONE OUT" Derek yelled. It took Casey and the Chief to drag Kelly out of the room. "No, I have to be there for her. She needs me. I can't lose her" he protested fighting against them. Casey got in front of him and held his shoulders so they were face to face. "Kelly I know you want to be there for her, but right now you'll just get in the way. You have to let Tina and Derek do their jobs" he raised his voice slightly. Kelly looked Casey dead in the eye. After a minute, he calmed down and nodded.

Tina hit the intercom button, "CALL A CODE!" she yelled into it.

_**CODE BLUE 218! ROOM 218! CODE BLUE!**_

All the alarms were going off and Kelly was panicking. Dozens upon dozens of people, nurses…doctors…, came rushing into the room. One nurse ran in with the crash cart. They pulled Kat's gown down off her chest and pressed the paddles to her skin. "Charge 200" Derek yelled. "Charged"…BOOM! She jumped up as the electricity hit her body. Nothing…she was still out. "Charge 250" he tried again. "Charged"….BOOM!...BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"We got a pulse" Tina said. Kelly looked up and watched the machine. He saw Kat's chest rise and fall with every breath she took and realized that in that moment, he had never seen anything more beautiful. Kat's eyes fluttered open and took in her surroundings. She panicked when she didn't see Kelly. Her hand came up to remove the oxygen mask but Derek held her wrist before she could get it off.

"He's right outside. We are running some blood cultures to see where the infection is. I have pre-ordered antibiotics. They will be ready for you when the cultures come back. Due to this new revelation, we are keeping you in the hospital. If you behave, promise to rest and keep that oxygen mask on your face, I'll let Kelly stay with you tonight. Do we have a deal?" he asked. She smiled under the mask and nodded. She held up her hand and stuck out her pinky. He laughed and crossed fingers with her. Derek walked out and smiled when he saw all the firehouse pop up. "She's stable" he started. "She has an infection somewhere; we are running cultures to find out how bad it is. We have her on an oxygen mask because her pulse ox is dropping rapidly. She needs to keep the mask on at all times. Kelly you go in there and stay with her. I made her promise I would send you in if she promised to listen to me" he teased. Kelly didn't need to be told twice.

He turned to Gabby and Casey, "Will you please watch Mia for me tonight? I really want to stay with Kat. I can't leave, I just can't…" he said barely holding it together as it is. "Yeah, no problem; don't worry about Mia, she'll be fine. You just focus on Kat and getting her better" Gabby said. He nodded, "because I know that you and Casey aren't together, but I need both of you to watch her" he said looking over her shoulder at Hallie. Gabby followed her gaze and let out a breath. She cupped Kelly's face and turned it to get his attention so he was looking at her.

"You. Do. Not. Have. To. Worry. About Mia" she said nodding in reassurance. He nodded and grabbed her in a hug, "Thanks Gabby" he said before stopping by Casey to kiss Mia's forehead. "Be good baby girl" he said before making his way to Kat's room. Tina was in there checking her vitals and updating her chart when he walked in. "Hey Tina, how is she doing?" he asked. Tina looked at Kat before looking at Kelly, "she's okay. She needs to keep the oxygen mask on so her pulse ox can come up" she said emphasizing the oxygen mask. Kelly nodded and made his way over to the chair next to her bed. He held her hand with one hand and leaned up to move some hair over her forehead. She turned her head to look at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled and wiped her tears off her cheek. "Why are you crying? You are going to be okay" he said. She smiled and nodded.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. She squeezed his hand, "don't leave me" she croaked. He smiled and nodded, "don't worry about it. I am not going anywhere. Mia is with Casey and Gabby for the night. You know I think she is going to be the driving force that brings those two together. How funny would that be if she get's those two together" he joked. She smiled and continued to cry. He wiped her tears and kissed her cheek. He just rested his head next to her on the pillow so they were cheek to cheek.

"Don't worry about anything. I will always be here for you" he said, "just rest and relax" he added. She closed her eyes and tilted her head so she was resting against Kelly. He just watched her sleep. He couldn't close his eyes, because he didn't want something to happen to her while he was sleeping.

Matt had taken Gabby and Mia back to his house. He promised Kelly that he would watch Mia for the night and now Kelly wanted Gabby to help, so he would watch both of them. Hallie wasn't happy, but at the moment, he didn't care. "Matt, why does Gabby have to be here? I understand that Severide wants you to watch Mia, but why does she have to be here?" Hallie complained. Gabby was playing with Mia in the living room. Matt had stopped at Kat's and got a bunch of stuff for Mia. They brought her play gym and a bunch of her toys. He looked at them with a smile. Mia looked so cute and happy with her. He couldn't go back on his word. "I am sorry Hallie, but I promised Kelly. This is not a rendezvous. I am watching my friend's daughter. She is in the hospital and he is really worried about her. It's the least I can do if he wants me and Gabby to watch Mia" he said.

She just stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe he just said that to her. She figured that he would at least tell Dawson to go home and watch Mia on his own. She was not expecting for him to stick up for her. Not that she could say she was surprised. There were rumors in the firehouse that they had some weird connection. That's not surprising. She heard it and noticed it all the time. They always stuck up for each other. No one else ever acted the same as them. It was weird how different they acted with each other. The only other people that acted like that were Kat and Kelly and we all know how that turned out.

She looked at Gabby and Mia sitting on his living room floor playing and enjoying them-selves. She couldn't help but notice how right they looked. They looks like they belonged there. Like everything just fit. It was in that moment that Hallie realized she was the one out of place. "Matt it's me or them" she said. Casey looked at her with wide eyed. "Are you serious?" he asked. She nodded and crossed her arms across her chest. "Yeah, you need to decide right now" she said. He nodded and didn't even have to think about it. "Them. I am sorry Hallie, but you are the one that made me choose. I choose Mia. That little girl needs something constant in her life and if Gabby and I have to be that constant for her, then we are" he said. She wiped her tears, grabbed her purse and tore out of the house.

Matt looked after her until she was out of sight. Then he turned to Gabby and Mia, only to find Dawson with Mia in her arms looking back at him. She could see that this was really hard for him. She walked over to him and handed him the baby. He held her to his chest. Gabby leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug. She just held him and smiled when he pulled her closer. He needed her right now and she knew it. After he let her go, he looked down at the happy baby and smiled.

"How about we go get you some dinner?" Casey asked. They both nodded and made their way to the kitchen. Matt put Mia in her high chair and sat next to her as they watched Gabby flow around the kitchen. She pulled out a package of chicken breast and some mashed potatoes. "So for Mia, let's cut up some chicken and I have mashed potatoes for dinner. Then for dessert, we can wash some mashed strawberries. Then for us, I can marinate the chicken and put them on the skillet for some grilled chicken. What do you think?" she asked. Matt looked at Mia for her opinion. She smiled and held up her princess spoon, causing Matt and Gabby to laugh. "I think we like the plan Aunt Gabby" he said. Dawson smiled and nodded. She got to work.

Every once and a while, she would look over her shoulder at Matt and Mia. Matt smiled and laughed at Mia and her antics. They were talking like they were in their own little world. Mia was now starting to say things, so it was fun to talk to her. He looked up and noticed Gabby staring at him. "What?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders, "you look good when you smile. I missed it, haven't seen it in a while" she commented. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "you look pretty good too right now" he replied and smiled when she blushed.

Maybe Kelly was on to something. Is Mia all they needed to open the door into their relationship? God, only the womanizing playboy Kelly Severide would be right about something like that, not that Matt would ever admit it to him. If this opened up the door for a relationship with Gabby, and Severide finds out he was right about it, then he will never hear the end of it. That was not going to happen. He didn't need to know. He didn't need any more ammunition against Matt.

The next day, Kelly woke up feeling pressure against his hand and something massaging his scalp. He looked up confused a second, taking in his surroundings. Once he remembered everything from the night before, he popped up to see Kat smiling at him without her oxygen mask. He panicked and freaked out. "Kat, what the hell? Derek said you have to keep the oxygen mask on" he yelled at her. She let out a long breathy laugh. "Kelly, are you seriously yelling at me in the hospital? I am fine; Derek came in this morning for rounds and said that I could take the mask off, because my pulse ox is 100%. My levels are back to normal" she explained.

He looked at her suspiciously. He pressed for the nurse and called for the doctor to come in. Derek and Tina came running in, "What's going on?" Tina asked. "She said she is okay and she doesn't need the oxygen anymore. Is she really okay?" he asked. Derek picked up the chart and looked it over while Tina took her vitals. "Her vitals are stable" Tina announced as she updated the chart. "Good, let me give you an exam and then I will decide how good you really are" he said. Derek came over and checked her out for himself. After a minute of looking everything over, he relooked at the chart. He wanted to be 100% sure that she was okay. "Well, you are good to go on my end. I want to order some more blood work and tests just to be sure, but other than that, I think you are good to go" Derek said.

Kat smiled and started crying. Kelly laughed at her and leaned forward to wipe her tears. She was so happy. He was ecstatic that she was going to be okay. He never really knew how much he loved her or how much he needed her until they got Mia. That little girl has always had a special place in his heart. Ever since they found out Stephanie was pregnant, Kelly was the only one who was more excited than the mother. He and Kat went with her to all her appointments, he bought her the biggest gift for her baby shower, and he even spent his whole week off to help her with the nursery. They didn't want to pay for someone they didn't know to come into their house and build the nursery, so Johnny, Matt, Andy and Kelly did it themselves.

Kat, Stephanie and Heather spent months decorating and observing the boys. They made it beautiful. When they were just starting the nursery, he remembered the 7 of them stood in the room just staring at the mess that was supposed to hold a child. It was a disaster. "This room has to be beautiful because it has to match the beautiful little girl that is going to be living here" Kelly said as he looked around the room. All the guys looked at him like he was crazy, but he was on a mission. He had to get it done. He walked over to Stephanie and leaned down so he was face to face with her 6 month belly. "Don't worry angel, Uncle Kelly is here to make sure you have a beautiful little castle to live in okay. Don't you worry about a little thing" he said.

Kelly was brought back into the reality out of his head by Derek and Tina walking into the room. He looked at them and followed them as they looked over Kat. They examined her, took blood, and checked her chest, her breathing, and her head. Derek conducted a neurological exam to check her brain after the brain bleeds. They wanted to make sure everything was okay. "So, how is she doing?" Kelly asked as he sat next to Kat on the hospital bed. Derek and Tina looked at them with smiles.

"Things are looking good. We are going to have to keep you here a few days. At the end of the week, you can go home" he said. Kat whined, "Derek, come on! I can go home, I am fine" she protested. Derek laughed and shook his head. He stood his ground and shook his head, "Katina Amoretti, you are a doctor. You know damn well that we keep patient s a week after a brain bleed" he said. She huffed and relaxed back into the bed. "Fine, can I at least eat real food? This hospital stuff sucks" she said. Derek laughed, "Yeah, I'll put it in your chart. You know, it's true that doctors make the worse patients" he teased. Kat smiled and let out a laugh.

They went on with their rounds. Kat turned to Kelly barely able to keep her eyes open. "Call Mia" she said before falling asleep. Kelly took out his cell phone and called Matt. He wanted to check on Mia. He couldn't get her out of his head. "Casey" Matt answered. They were eating breakfast with Mia in the kitchen when his phone rang. He saw that it was Severide, so he figured he was calling to check on Mia. "Hey it's Severide. How are things going?" Kelly asked. Matt smiled at the sight of Mia playing with her food. She was a mess. Matt took a picture with his phone and sent it to Kelly. "Things are going good. We are all good here. Mia and Gabby are eating breakfast, and then we are going to the park for some play time. How are things at the hospital? How's Kat?" he asked. Kelly looked through the window into Kat's room at her sleeping form. "She's getting better. Derek said she could go home on Friday. Are you sure Mia's okay?" he asked. Matt pulled the phone away from his ear and smiled.

"Kelly, she's fine. Don't worry about Mia. You just focus on getting Kat better" Matt said. Kelly nodded, "Thanks Matt" he said before hanging up. Kelly walked into Kat's room, sat next to her and held her hand. "Do you remember when Stephanie told us she was pregnant? We were at your apartment having dinner. We had no idea anything was wrong until Stephanie got up and ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. When she came back down she was in tears and you started yelling at Johnny asking him what he did wrong. He was more freaked out than ever. 'I'm pregnant' she yelled. You looked at her like she was crazy," he remembered and chuckled to himself at the memory.

When Stephanie gave birth, I remember you running into the lobby with your blood covered scrubs on looking like a deer in headlights. No one knows this, but the night that Mia was born and you were all asleep in the room, I went to the nursery. The nurse gave her to me and let me hold her. It was the first time I ever held a newborn baby. I slowly walked around the nursery with her. The nurse directed me to the rocking chair, so I sat on the chair and held Mia out in front of me. I just sat there staring at her. 'Hi Mia, I am your Uncle Kelly. Look I have never done this before so I am a little out of my element, so you have to work with me a little. You are a beautiful little girl. The prettiest little girl I have ever seen. Do you know what happened today? Your dad made me your godfather. I have no idea what he was thinking. I have no idea what to do right now. Your mom said that she asked your Aunt Kat to be your godmother. That's a better more reasonable choice. She is going to spoil you like there is no tomorrow. All I know that you are going to be the best protected girl ever. I promise you now that no guy will ever hurt you. I will always be there for you no matter what' he relayed the message. You two are the only girls that have ever had my heart' he remembered saying" he said to her.

He looked up at her and noticed that she was still sleeping. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you angel" he said smiling as she stirred to get more comfortable. Then he moved out jn to the hallway. He picked up his phone and called Shay. He wanted her to get some food for him. He didn't want to leave Kat, but he was starving. She went to the AppleBees and got some carside to go. She ordered a bunch of stuff for them. They were all pitching in to being supportive of Severide.

Mia was enjoying herself on the swings. She was dressed in jeans, little princess shoes, a princess t-shirt and a little hoodie because it was a tad chilly outside. Gabby pushed Mia while Matt stood in front of them making Mia burst out laughing. Mia was trying to grab Matt, but the swing came back before then. After the swing, Gabby put Mia down and helped her walk over to the spin-wheel. Gabby sat down so Matt could place Mia on her lap. He slowly started spinning them. She put her hands up and started failing them around. "AHHHH" she squealed. Gabby and Matt couldn't help but laugh. She was having such a good time.

A week had gone by so quickly. Kelly stayed with Kat all week at the hospital. Their friends took their turns watching Mia and visiting Kat and Kelly in the hospital. It was the day Kat was getting released from the hospital.

Derek walked into the room with a smile on his face, "Alright Kat, you are all set to go home". Kat was thrilled. Finally her life could get back to normal. "Thank God! Now I know how my patients feel when I tell them they have to stay and when they go home. It's like being released from prison" she teased. He just laughed, "yeah well the hospital can be a bit depressing if you aren't used to it" he replied.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling today?" Kelly asked as he came in and helped her tie her shoes. Tina had helped her change into some normal clothes this morning, but she didn't want to put her shoes or jacket on until before she left. She smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm okay, just a little tired. I just want to go home" she replied. "Don't worry, you'll be home soon enough" Kelly replied as he started to pack up her bag and get everything in order.

"Okay so here's the deal Kat, no lifting or driving for the next 2 to 3 weeks, you need to have someone with you at all times to make sure you are able to get around okay without any accidents. I have your pain prescription. I gave you oxycodone. Take 1 twice daily/as needed" he said. In reality, Kat knew all that already, it's just things were different now. Instead of giving the speech to the patient and getting on with her day, she was the patient. It was her turn to change her life around. "Derek this sucks. Between Matt, Kelly, Tina, Gabby and Shay, the only thing I will be allowed to do is sit on the couch and watch TV" she protested.

He laughed at her complaint. Katina Amoretti was the most active person he knew. She hated sitting around. Even in the hospital, when they were working together, when there were no cases, she used to bounce up and down in place, or go check on patients. She hated sitting still. He knew this was going to kill her. "When can she get back to work?" Kelly asked. "She should be able to go back in a month if her checkup goes well for the post op next month. We just have to wait and see how things go" he said warning her to take it easy. He knew that if she had a goal working toward, she would make sure to do it. Come hell or high water, she would make sure she reached her goal.

"Don't worry Kat, you are healing really well. You are doing really well. Don't worry okay. I'll see you in a few weeks" he said. "Okay, Tina has your discharge papers ready. Just stop at the desk and sign everything. I have to finish rounds on patients that actually want to be here" he said before leaving. Kelly grabbed all her bags, wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her stand. He noticed that she got really pale. "Do you want me to get you a wheel chair?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay, just don't drop me" she teased. He shook his head and smiled as they made their way down the hall. As promised, they had to stop at the desk and sign the discharge papers. Kat made sure to say bye to her residents and nurses before leaving. Kelly stopped at a CVS to pick up her pain meds before going back to the apartment.

Kat looked up at her apartment and smiled. "I am finally home" she said looking over at Kelly. He was just as excited as she was. Sure they lived together before because of Mia, but now they were engaged. That changed their situation somewhat. He helped her out of the car and into the building. They made their way to her apartment in a heartbeat. "You ready?" Kelly asked. She looked at him with a smile on her face, "I am so ready" she said.

They opened the door to find all the lights off and the apartment being really quiet. "SURPRISE" they heard all of a sudden. Kelly reached over to turn the lights on so she could see all their friends standing there with balloons, streamers, and a welcome home banner. It was very sweet of everyone. "Guys! This was not necessary. You didn't have to go through all this trouble" she said making her way into the apartment. Gabby came over to give her a hug, "We wanted to welcome the future Mrs. Severide the right way. We are glad that you are doing better" she said carefully giving her a hug.

"Aww, thanks guys! I have the best friends any girl could ever ask for. Thank you so much" Kat said. "It was our pleasure. We wanted to cheer you up after being in the hospital" Matt said as he came over and helped me to the couch to sit down. "Besides, this was all Kelly's idea. He even helped me cook" Gabby teased. Katina stared at her fiancé shocked. Everyone knew Kelly couldn't cook. He tried but he couldn't. "Are you serious? You helped Gabby cook? Should I be scared?" she teased. "HAHA! You are so funny" Kelly replied. "He wanted to help, so I let him help stir the pasta, make the salad, chop the vegetables for the veggie tray…you know just some little things" she replied.

"I see you so just had to have your hand in everything didn't you?" Kat couldn't help but burst out laughing at the look on Kelly's face. He was so embarrassed, he was actually blushing. "That's all very funny. It's so funny I forgot to laugh" he said. She smiled, "aww, don't be mad baby. You know we are all teasing" she said reaching over to kiss his cheek. "If this is what I get every time I try to do something nice and special for the women I love, then why bother?" he said pretending to be mad.

Kat smiled at him, "so this really was your idea? You thought of having this party for me?" she asked. He smiled and tried to wave off the importance of it. "Yeah, I wanted to do something to cheer you up after the hospital and I just wanted to apologize for the whole Nikki thing" he said pouting a little. Kat smiled and laughed at the innocent look on his face. "Awww, I am sorry baby. I really do appreciate everything you have done for me. You are the best fiancé in the whole wide world. I love you sooooo Soooo sooo much" she said reaching over to give him a kiss. He didn't kiss her back. "I don't think I want a kiss from you right now" he replied.

She laughed and put her arm around his neck, "well I am going to give you one anyway" she said kissing him. He smiled against the kiss and kissed her back. When he pulled away he found her pouting. "I don't really think I should be depriving your brain of any oxygen at the moment" he teased.

Then they heard a crying baby. Kat smiled and went to get up, but was stopped when Matt beat her to it. "I'll get her" he said making his way upstairs. Kat looked over at Gabby. The young paramedic came over and sat next to her. "This whole thing has really made us closer. He broke up with Hallie. It was when we were watching Mia; she made him choose between watching Mia with me and their relationship. He chose us" Gabby informed. Kat smiled and put her arm around Gabby in a little hug. "That's a good thing right?" Kat asked. If Matt chose them, then why did she look so sad? "It is a good thing, but he didn't exactly explain what we are now. I mean are we together or are we not. It's like we are in limbo" she complained.

Everyone turned their attention to Matt coming down the stairs with Mia in his arms. Kat looked into Gabby's eyes and could see how happy she looked when she saw Matt with Mia. She felt for the young paramedic. She wanted Matt so bad; it was obvious to everyone but them. No Kat made it her mission to help them get together. She wanted their friends to feel the happiness that she was feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I hope your summers are going well. I wanted to get this chapter out this week. I am on VACATION, so more chapter updates will be coming out!**

**This chapter will devel more into Kelly and Katina's relationship. I have said throughout the story that their relationship is special, so this chapter will explain that some more.**

**Previously….**

Everyone turned their attention to Matt coming down the stairs with Mia in his arms. Kat looked into Gabby's eyes and could see how happy she looked when she saw Matt with Mia. She felt for the young paramedic. She wanted Matt so bad; it was obvious to everyone but them. No Kat made it her mission to help them get together. She wanted their friends to feel the happiness that she was feeling.

**Chapter 7**

Matt came down with Mia and set her on the ground in between him and the table. She latched onto the table and started bouncing. She was beginning to stand and tried to walk. She hasn't started walking yet, but she's contemplating it. Kelly always said that she was made of brilliance and she would do everything early, so they were already ready. They wanted to be prepared early in case she actually started walking early.

"My little Mia" Kat said being over to reach for Mia to pick her up and put her in her lap. She really missed her while she was in the hospital. Of course Matt and Gabby brought her to visit in the hospital, but she really missed her. She missed out on everything.

"Hey, you are not supposed to lift anything over 5 pounds" Kelly yells at her. "Come on Kelly, how can you say no to this cute little Love Bug?" Kat asked cupping Mia's face and telling her to look at Uncle Kelly. He smiled down at his girls, "Easy no! I don't want you to hurt yourself" he said. Kat pouted and stared up at Kelly with her lip jutted out. "Uncle Kelly is being mean. I missed her Kelly. I haven't seen her in a week" Kat protested. "I don't care. You just got out of the hospital and I am not going to let you break the rules, hours after you got home" he said.

Kat huffed in frustration. "Fine, Matt would you kindly place my niece in my lap, since Mr. Meanie won't be nice and let me pick her up" she said. Matt laughed and put Mia in her lap. Kat wrapped her arms around her and squeezed her tight against her. "I missed you princess" she said before kissing her head. "I love you so much" she added. Kat leaned back to rest on the couch with Mia lying on her chest. She was playing with Mia's hair. She just enjoyed being with her goddaughter.

Matt sat next to her on the couch and smiled at the scene. "You trying to break the rules already?" he asked with a smirk on his face, putting an arm around the end of the couch, so it was over her shoulders. Kat smiled at her friend and looking down at her little girl; "she's my baby. I can't help it. She's the world to me. I can't ever say no to her. She already has us wrapped around her finger" Kat said. "Yeah, and I said no to her. I wouldn't let her pick up Mia so I'm the bag guy" Kelly said to them as he joined them on the opposite couch. "Yeah, you had to be a big meanie and deny me my little girl" she told him.

Kelly laughed, "Yeah because I don't want you to get hurt hours after you got out of the hospital. Whatever" he said heading to get some food from the kitchen. Gabby made enough food to feed an army. He loved it when she cooked; or when Kat cooked. They were the only girls that could cook the best. They definitely cook their way into his heart. "You want something to eat? Gabby made a ton of it, and you know her, it looks delicious" Matt said looking over at her.

"No, I'm okay. I'm not really hungry" she said holding her head as she leaned back on the couch to rest her head. Her head was hurting a little, like she was getting a headache. "Are you sure? There's tons of food." He asked giving her a look. Kelly looked over and met Matt's gaze over the couch. Kelly had told Matt that her appetite had gone down since the surgery. "I'm okay really. I had a huge breakfast at the hospital. You know they don't let you leave without eating" she said. "Alright, as long as you are okay and full" he replied. "Matt, I'm fine. Go help yourself" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll be back" he said. Kat smiled and watched as he made his way to the kitchen. "Okay, go and have fun" she replied waving him off. He went over to the food line and made himself a plate staring at Kelly. He shook his head and told Kelly that she didn't eat anything.

"Hey Katina, how are you feeling? You doing okay?" Chris Hermann asked as he sat next to her on the couch. "I'm okay. Hanging in there; this is all just so tiring. I can't do anything normal" she said sinking back into the couch some more. Mia was nice and settled into her stomach. She was lying with her feet up and her hand clutching Kat's fingers. Chris looked her over to make sure she was really okay. He was like the dad of the group. He always watched over the new young guys.

"You sure, you feel okay?" he asked looking her over. She smiled at him in concern before continuing to play with Mia's hair. "Yeah, I am totally fine. I am glad to be home. I missed everyone" she replied. He smiled and patted her back, "we missed you too. Do you want some water or something to eat?" he asked getting up. Kelly came over with a huge plate of food and a glass of ice water. "Beat you to it there Hermann" he said putting the food in front of her and setting the water down so he could cut her chicken.

"These are not all for me?" she said looking at him like she was crazy. She wouldn't eat this much normally; there was no way she was going to eat this much coming out of the hospital. "No, they are mine, but I thought that I would share, since you have to eat" he emphasized. She glared at her new fiancé. She only ate it because she knew that if she didn't, she wouldn't hear the end of it.

They had a really good time. After a couple of hours, people started leaving. The only people left were Mills, Kelly, Matt, Gabby and Leslie. Kelly had put Mia to sleep, so it was just the adults. Kat was laying on the couch with her head in Kelly's lap. He was lying across the couch so his feet were resting on the coffee table. The TV was on, but she really wasn't paying attention to it. She was almost asleep when Matt's phone went off. That woke her up. She looked up to see him talking about a job deal for his construction business. Kelly started playing with her hair only too notice that she was awake.

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping. What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm thinking that I should have brought some chart with me from the hospital, so I don't die of boredom for the next month" she teased slowly turning so she was lying on her back and could face him. He looked down at her and laughed. "You are not going to die of boredom. I won't let you," he started to lean forward so only she could hear what he was saying, "I still have tons of things I want to do to you" he said with a sly smirk on his face. Kat couldn't help but laugh. _God help me!_ She thought to herself.

Then Leslie announced that she was leaving. "Hey, where are you off to?" Kat asked as she grabbed her purse and jacket. "I have a hot date. We are going out for drinks" she said with a big smile on her face. Katina loved how smiley and excited she was. "You look so cute right now" Kat teased. Leslie giggled and came over, "I hate you" she teased as she leaned over to give Katina a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too" she said as Leslie left.

Within another half hour, everyone left except Matt and Gabby. Kelly and Gabby were cleaning in the kitchen, so it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Matt alone. "Matty, can you come help me change? I want you to help me upstairs" she said. Kelly came over, but Kat put her hand up. "Let me help you" he said leaning over to help her up. "No, I want Matty to help me. You help Gabby clean the kitchen. While you are in there, you can prepare some pasta, chicken, and some of that chocolate strawberry pudding for Mia for tomorrow" she said. He looked at Matt suspiciously before walking back into the kitchen. "You don't drop her Matt or so help me GOD!" Kelly threatened. "Kelly, relax" Kat said. Kelly nodded and put his hands up in defense.

Matt came over and wrapped his arm under Kat's knees and one arm around her back and picked her up. Katina squealed and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Matt!" she squealed. He smiled and walked upstairs with her in his arms. They walked into her room and he placed her on the bed. "I have some sweats and an academy t-shirt in the top drawer" she said. He picked them up and placed them on the bed. "Do you need underwear or a bra or something?" he asked with his face turning bright red.

Kat smiled and squeezed his cheeks. "You are so cute Matty! Don't worry; I have underwear and a bra on. All you need to do is help me put my clothes on" she said. He nodded and helped her up. He helped her take off her shirt and shorts. Then he helped her change into her new clothes. "There you go. All set" he said. "Thanks Matty. I want to talk to you for a second" she said.

Downstairs, Kelly followed Matt all the way up the stairs. "I wonder what they are talking about up there" he said as he helped Gabby pack up the kitchen. "I think I know what they are talking about" Gabby said looking up sheepish. Kelly looked over at her curious. "What are they talking about then?" he asked her. He's never seen Gabby like this before. "I kinda like Matt" she said really fast.

"No freaking way! You like Casey?" he asked. She glared up at him. "Yes, I like him. Before he was with Hallie and I was with Mills, but then now he broke up with Hallie when Kat was in the hospital. She made him choose between them and us and he chose us. But he never elaborated, that was just it. I was telling Kat about it, so I think she is talking to him about it" Gabby said. Kelly wrapped an arm around Gabby's shoulders. "Don't worry. Kat will figure it out for you" he teased. Gabby nudged him in the ribs.

Upstairs, they were having slightly the same talk. Matt sat next to Kat on the bed. "What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, I am fine. I want to talk to you about something else though" she said. He shrugged and came next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm up and down. "What's up Kat?" he asked.

She let out a breath and put her hands in her lap. "I heard some interesting news today" she said. He looked at her curious, "Really, what did you hear?" he asked. "Well, I heard that you broke up with Hallie and I want to know what this means now for you and your love life" she said. He got up and started pacing. "Yeah, it was actually when you were in the hospital and Severide asked Gabby and I to watch Mia. Hallie was over and she wanted me to choose between Gabby and Mia and her. I couldn't believe she did that, but made the choice. I chose Mia and Gabby. Like what the hell, why did she make me choose? Now I have to figure it out" he said.

Kat nodded in understanding and rubbed a hand up and down his back. "Matt you will, but in the meantime, you need to stop sending Gabby the wrong messages. I mean you know that she has feelings for you. Don't tell her I told you this, but she thought you bonded with Mia when you were watching her. Tell me, she is telling the truth? Did you bond with my baby girl while I was in the hospital?" she teased.

She could already tell the answer when he started blushing. Katina couldn't help but laugh. She loved that he would admit it. She wanted Gabriella and Matt to be together since she met together. She's known Matt forever and he was the sweetest guy any girl will ever have the pleasure of calling him hers. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He always looked out for her as a kid; Matt came to her defense where Severide liked to tease her.

"Matt, do you remember that day in high school when we had that half day from school? You, me and Kelly walked back to the firehouse and got ourselves into some trouble" she teased at the memory. He chuckled and nodded; "if I remember correctly, it was you and Kelly who got into trouble, I was the lookout" he defended himself. She laughed and held her hands up in surrender, "oh excuse me, you were still guilty by accessory" she teased. He nodded and looked as if he was remembering the day, just as she was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**Flashback**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**KELLY= 18**

**MATT=17**

**KATINA=16**

_Katina, Matt and Kelly were all walking home from school. They wanted to go to the firehouse, so they could see their siblings and parents. Kelly's dad was the Squad Lt; Matt's brother worked with Katina's brother in Squad Team 3. _

_They walked into the firehouse to see the garage empty. _

"_Where are they?" Kelly asked. Kat pushed her way in between the boys and turned to walk backwards, so she could face them, "they are probably in the squad room" she said leading the way. As expected, all the guys were sitting around waiting for a call. They greeted the group loudly when they saw them. "Hey, would you look who it is, it's the college bound kids" Jason, one of the squad members teased. Brian, Kat's brother; Mark, Matt's brother; and Benny Severide came over to greet their family members. _

"_So, how was school?" Brian asked. "We did well. School was great. We had a half a day today. Instead of going home, we wanted to come here" Kat replied to her brother. "Oh good. So did you have fun today?" Benny asked. Matt and Kat scoffed, "I know Kelly did "she said. Benny and the brothers look at him surprised. "What the hell did you do Severide?" Mark asked. "I didn't do anything. I just got some numbers today" he said with a smirk. _

"_You know maybe if you thought with your brain rather than your endowed body part, you would have done a hell of a whole lot better in school than you did" she said. The guys couldn't help but snicker when Kelly's face fell. "Why don't you put your actions were your mouth is? All you do is talk, let's see the mighty Katina Amoretti in action" he said walking up to her so they were face to face. Kat looked him straight in the eye. There was no way in hell she was backing down from this challenge. Someone needed to push Kelly Severide off his pedestal._

"_Time and Place" she said. He smirked and looked back at the Squad Team who were watching the couple amused. "Hey dad, you mind if we use your squad equipment?" he asked. "You sure about this?" Benny asked. Kelly looked and Kat and cocked his head, challenging her even more. She looked at Benny and nodded, "who in their right mind would miss a chance to see Kelly Severide get beat by a girl?" she teased. Benny nodded, "Okay, set it up boys" he said to his squad team._

_The guys got up to set up the training course. Kat went with Brian to change. She put on her volleyball shorts and top. She was tying her hair back into a pony tail when Matt came in. "Kat, come on. He is just teasing you. You don't have to do this" he said. She smiled at her friend. He was always the peacemaker between Kelly and Kat. They were the stubborn ones. "Matty, come on. He is always in my face. I need to do this. I need to prove to him that I am just as good as he is and better" she said. Matt understood. Kelly picked on her more than anyone._

"_Okay, Let's go kick some ass" he said. She smiled and walked out with him._

_In the men's locker room, Kelly and Benny were having a similar conversation. "Kelly, why are you always instigating fights with this girl? Leave the poor girl alone" Benny said to his son as he got ready. "Dad, she always acts like she is better than me. Now I am going to prove that I am better than her" he said before walking out. Benny looked at his squad, who all had the same look on their faces. "This was going to end badly."_

_Mark, Brian and Benny all stood in front of the group. Brian stood with his sister, while Matt and Kelly stood with Benny. "Are you sure you want to do this and become competitors?" Benny asked. "Yeah I am ready. Thanks Benny, and I am sorry, but I am going to whop your son's ass" she said. He couldn't help but laugh and held up his hands. "I am Switzerland. You all know the course; I don't have to go over everything. I want this to be fair and everyone equal in opportunity. Good Luck and get ready" he said._

_Kat and Kelly started at the same entrance. They were both really ready. They just wanted to prove each other wrong so much, that nothing else mattered. They got all their required gear on for the zero visibility, find your fire fighter, disable PASS alarm and drag him to the extraction point. Kelly was wearing his dad's gear, while Kat was wearing her brothers._

"_PASS ALARMS" Benny yelled and watched as they turned theirs on, "And GO!" he yelled._

_Both Kat and Kelly had done this drill various times before. When Benny called go, they dropped to their knees and followed the sound of their dummy firefighter. Once Kat reached her dummy, she disabled the alarm and hurriedly dragged him to the open garage door. She didn't even look to see where Kelly was. The one thing her brother told her in the locker room was don't look back and give it your all, so that's what she did._

_Kelly saw Kat get to her dummy first. He made his way over, disabled the alarm and bounded for the garage door. He was just a fraction behind her. He would not let her win. There was no way._

"_Come on Kat! Come on little sister" Brian was cheering her on._

"_She's actually winning" one of the squad members said._

"_She's kicking his ass. MOVE IT SEVERIDE" another member yelled at the two teens._

_Kat made it to the door first and stood up her dummy. Once his feet were touching the ground, Benny stopped the stop watch._

"_TIME" he yelled._

_Kat and Kelly pulled their masks off. Kat was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. She knew she had done well. Kelly was praying that he made it. He wasn't sure, but he knew that if he didn't he would never live this down._

_Benny looked at his stop watch in utter disbelief. He did not believe the numbers on his screen. Everyone was looking at him expectedly. "What is it Lt.? Who won?" Mark asked. He was more intrigued then any. He has known the kids for as long as they were born. He knew the secret tension between Kelly and Kat…his brother had to be the peacemaker between the two._

_Kelly and Kat looked up at the time piece. They were waiting to see who won. It all depended on this._

"_Katina won with a time of Two fifty-six" he said. Kat dropped her dummy and ran into her brothers arms. She jumped him with her legs around his waist with her hands pumped in the air and a big smile on her face. "Good Job Sissy!" he cheered._

_Kelly grabbed the time piece. "No freaking way!" he announced. "I am sorry son, but she wiped the dust with you" Benny said sympathetically. _

_Kat got down from her brother and walked over to Kelly. She put her hands on his shoulders and stood on her tip toes so she was face to face with Kelly. He looked at her confused and curious. She leant forward and kissed his cheek. She lingered there and went to his ear, "good try, but I guess you just weren't good enough" she said kissing him one last time before pulling away._

_She walked over to Matt and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kelly was watching jealous. He didn't like how Matt was holding her. "Oh, so you can kiss me then you go and kiss Matt, what the hell?" Kelly asked. Kat turned and glared. She let out a breath and mentally counted to ten. "Kelly grow-up. You are just a sore loser" she said._

_**Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Truck 81….Construction Site Crash….**_

_The teams got into gear. Mark, Benny, and Brian all stuck their heads out the windows and said all at the same time, "BEHAVE AND BE NICE!"_

_The kids all stood there and nodded. Kat and Kelly were glaring at each other. Matt was standing in the middle of them. Once all the trucks rolled out, they turned to each other and were ready to pounce on each other. Matt stood in the middle of them and put his hands out. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…you guys are not going at it with each other" Matt said._

"_Okay then, let's do this like fire fighters. We'll see who can get their gear on and off the fastest" Kelly said. "Are you kidding me? Do you really only think about competitions?" she asked. He smiled and smirked at her. "What are you afraid I'll beat you?" he replied. She cocked her head and smirked, "Let's do it!" she said._

"_Matt you stand watch" Kelly said before they walked into the dress room. They stood there ready to go. Matt knocked on the door to indicate go time. Kat took off all her clothes so she was just in her undies. Kelly couldn't help but stare at her. She was hot and he couldn't help but notice. "Damn Kat, you are hot" he said before walking forward and pushing her against the wall. She was only dressed in her brother's pants and a staples bra, because she wore a strapless dress to school. She looked up at him confused._

"_What the hell are you doing Kelly?" she asked. He smiled, leaned down and smashed his mouth onto hers. She was shocked at first, so she didn't respond, but when she got over it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips and pulled her up so she had to wrap her legs around his waist._

_Matt was standing outside the door waiting. He didn't hear anything, so he was getting concerned, but he couldn't go check on them, because the trucks were back. Their family members came down, unloaded their gear, and looked at Matt curious._

"_Where are the other two?" Brian asked. Before Matt could answer, they heard banging coming from the dress room. Matt opened the door and walked in, followed by the fire fighters. They were shocked at the two teens in a hot make-out session._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&__**End Flashback**__&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Matt and Kat laughed at the memory. "Yeah, that day did not end well. But I did learn something about you" she said looking at her best friend. He looked at her curious. "What's that?" he asked. "That you would do anything for the people you care about. So please take my advice and open your heart to Gabby and you won't be disappointed" she said. "I'll think about it" he said. She nodded and grabbed his waist to walk out.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and picked her up. He carried her back downstairs.

Downstairs, Kelly noticed Gabby looking at the stairs every five minutes. "Gabby, she is going to be okay. She is going to tell him to get with you now that Hallie is out of the picture" he said. "Kelly, don't say that. I don't want to be his rebound girl. I want to be his girl. The one he comes home to. The one who he tells his problems to; the one who cooks for him, does his laundry, cleans his house…" she cried.

Kelly was never good when the girl started crying so he decided to make light of the situation. "Well I hate to break it to you Gabs, but the woman you just described is Katina. She is like his mother. He asks her to do everything for him. I think he needs to get with you so he can leave my fiancé alone" he teased. Gabby couldn't help but laugh and give him hug. Kelly wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders and pulled her into him.

She slapped his chest in joking. "Kelly" she said. He rubbed her shoulder, "don't worry, it'll work out" he said.

Then their attention was at the stairs because Matt and Katina had come down. They stood at opposite ends of the apartment staring at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, how are you all doing? Hope you are enjoying this story.**

**I am taking a pause to thank everyone who have read, favorite, reviewed, or just glanced at my story. I really appreciate it. **

**I am kind of at an inpass in how to continue with this story. I am going to finish with the wedding, so the upcoming chapters will be wedding planning and other twists and turns…**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%**

**Previously…**

Then their attention was at the stairs because Matt and Katina had come down. They stood at opposite ends of the apartment staring at each other.

**Chapter 8**

Matt put Katina on the couch and got her comfortable. He looked up at Gabby and Kelly and smiled at the look on Gabby's face. Kelly was watching the interaction between the two. He could see what Gabby was talking about right away, so he decided to help them out.

"Hey Casey, how do you feel about Dawson here?" he asked. Everyone turned to look at him like he was crazy. Kat met his eyes, so she gave him a look that said, _what the hell do you think you are doing?_ He just nodded at her and shook it off, as if saying, not to worry.

"What are you talking about? We work together. How am I supposed to feel?" he asked. Kat knew he was deflecting. They had already talked about all this when they were upstairs. It looks like Kelly and Gabby were having a similar conversation. They were all really good friends, so of course if two people from their group like each other, the others are going to push them together.

"Matty, we already talked about this upstairs. It's obvious to anyone with eyes that you two like each other. Since you were less than subtle when trying to get Kelly and me together, I am going to help you out. I am going to plan a nice dinner for you two. It will be formal, a really nice date. You are going to go to dinner and enjoy each other's company. Am I understood?" she stated.

Everyone, especially Kelly, Matt, Gabby and Leslie knew not to mess with Kat when she got like this. She was worse than a General in the United States Marine Corps. She was like a freaking drill sergeant. She was not to be messed with when she was in general mode. Kelly smirked and looked back at the couple.

"Yes, you are understood. Just…uh…send me the information and everything. I have to go" Matt said before he bolted out of there. Gabby finally let out the breath she was holding. She walked over and wacked Kelly in the stomach. He was caught by surprise, so he hunched over holding his stomach. "OW, what the hell was that for?" he asked. Both Gabby and Kat glared at him. "You know what that was for" Katina said.

Gabby shook her head and wiped a hand down her face. She was so embarrassed. "God, no one can tell you anything Severide" she teased. He put his hands up in surrender, "what? I was just trying to help" he said. "Kat, I have to go. I'll see you later. Call me if you need anything" she said before leaving. Kat couldn't help but shake her head at Kelly's antics. He was exactly the same. He looked out for his friends in a way that only he could pull off. On the outside, Kelly was a tough, no-nonsense lieutenant; but on the inside, he was like a big teddy bear.

**The next day…**

With Katina on bed rest, Katina was going crazy. Ever since Derek and Tina told Kelly that she needed to rest, he put her on bed rest. The only time she was able to get up was to use the bathroom and shower. She practically begged him to let her be on the couch so she could interact with real people. He picked her up from bed and carried her bridal style and put her gently on the couch.

"There you go princess" he teased. He knew that she was having a hard time with this."Thank you" she protested. She hated being treated like a baby. He looked at her pouting form and let out a laugh. "You are welcome. Now I shouldn't be late tonight. I am just working the day shift today. Boden called second shift and told them to start their shift tonight. I will be back for lunch to check on you. Do you need anything while I am gone?" he asked as he put on his leather jacket and got ready to go.

"OH, yeah! Can you get me some double chunky monkey ice cream, some Chinese food, and some barbeque ribs? I have no doubt that everyone will be over later, so you might as well get a pizza or something for everyone" she relayed her requests. He looked at her in disgust. "You want all that food together?" he asked. "Yeah, I am in the mood for everything" she said. "Ok, I will come by and check on you at lunch okay. In the meantime, I have told Courtney and Pete from next door that you will be home, so call them if you need anything okay. If you need me, just call me and I'll be here, Chief knows I need to be with you" he informed her.

She smiled at him and gave him a fake solute, "Yes Sir" she teased. He gave her a look. "I am just looking out for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You better follow the rules because I don't want another call from the hospital" he replied. She put her arms out to get closer to him. He leaned down so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "I know and I love you for it. Now go to work and promise me to be careful" she said closing the distance between them so she could kiss him. He cupped her cheek with one hand and supported his weight on the couch with the other hand and returned the kiss. When he pulled away, he gave her another quick kiss before moving to the playpen and giving Mia a kiss.

"Bye baby. I have to go to work, so you be good for your Aunt Katina. I will be back later, love you love bug" he said giving her a quick kiss before leaving. Kat couldn't do anything else, so she leaned back into the couch and got comfortable. Mia was settled in her playpen, fed and changed and content with her toys. She grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV. There was nothing else she could do, so she figured she would catch up on some soaps.

_**At the firehouse**_

**As soon as Kelly walked into the firehouse, he was surrounded by everyone, especially Gabby, Leslie and Matt. "How's Kat?" Gabriella asked. They were all worried about that. "She's fine. She's bored as hell at home with Mia all alone. When I left, she was watching soap operas" he replied. "Okay, well we plan on checking on her later after shift" Matt said.**

**Kelly nodded and smirked at him and Gabby. "Not you and Dawson, unless you are getting ready at the apartment?" he asked. "I am getting ready with Kat and Leslie. I have to go" Gabby said before going to the kitchen. She made herself some coffee and started the pot.**

**They had a relatively slow shift. Only a few calls, but none were serious. There were 3 truck calls, 2 for Dawson and Shay and 2 for Squad. They weren't bad at all. The guys were just sitting there each team in their designated spot. It was nearing lunch time and he was dying of boredom. He sat there on the recliner and just stared at the clock. He was totally zoned out, in his own little world.**

"**Severide…Severide" Chief yelled at him getting his attention. "Yeah Chief, what's up?" he asked. "Why don't you and Dawson go check on Kat and bring her some lunch. Tell her that I'll be by to check on her later after shift" he said. Kelly practically jumped up at the opportunity. He and Gabby got into his Chevy and made their way to get something to eat. He told Dawson about all the food requests, so they stopped at Applebee's to get her some food.**

**When they got there, Courtney was sitting with Mia in her lap on the couch next to Kat. They were watching General Hospital on the TV while her husband Pete was in the kitchen grabbing himself a beer and a sandwich. "Kat do you want a sandwich or something?" Pete asked. "No, I brought her food" Kelly said as he and Gabby came in. Gabby came over to Mia and Courtney; she was eating lunch. Kelly put the food down in the kitchen, before greeting Pete.**

"**What are you doing here?" Pete asked Kelly. He started preparing a dish for Kat. "I wanted to check on Mia and Kat. Shift was really quiet, so Chief told us to come home for lunch" Kelly replied. Gabby smirked, "yeah, that and the fact that Severide couldn't stop staring at the clock. He couldn't wait to get home" she teased. Kat couldn't help but laugh. She knew Kelly was anxious all morning, she only figured he would be a mess at work.**

"**That's hilarious Dawson" he said coming over to the living room. He put the plate in Kat's lap before reaching over to kiss Mia on the head. Then he gave Kat a kiss before helping himself to some food. He and Dawson stopped to get themselves something to eat on the way home. Kat turned to Kelly and gave him a cheek kiss, "so you were antsy at work huh?" she teased. He glared at her, which only made her laugh harder, "I can't help that I miss my girls" he replied.**

**They had a really good lunch. Kelly and Gabby went back to work, so Courtney and Pete staid with Katina and Mia. Country put Mia into her playpen for her nap, so now she was in the kitchen, helping Kat set everything up for tonight. "Court, thank you for doing this" Kat said. "No worries, I don't mind. You aren't supposed to be on your feet anyway" she replied. "Yeah, between Kelly and Derek, I can't do anything" she replied. Courtney couldn't help but smile, "You know I've known Kelly for a long time. I have never seen him this worried or attentive about anything. That little girl is the best thing that ever happened to him. He really loves you two" she said.**

"**Thanks Courtney. I know he has changed. I mean, who would have thought that we would be engaged. We have this little girl; we are all she has left. I wouldn't trade my life for anything" Kat replied with a smile on her face. She couldn't help it. She was truly blessed for the life that God has given her. She may not biologically have a family, but the guys at the firehouse were always there for her. They were her family and they always will be.**

Derek and Tina just got out of work and made their way to Katina's apartment. They stopped at the firehouse to pick up the guys before stopping at Angelotti's to pick up some food. They also know that Kelly picked up some pizza and stuff for them and took it over when he went home for lunch. They knew that Kat couldn't be on her feet preparing food for everyone, so they picked up different things and ended up taking it with them.

They all wanted to check on Kat and Mia. They were really worried about her; she had to deal with Mia all day and she was recovering from brain surgery. It wasn't easy on her. "Pete" she yelled. He came in from the den looking concerned. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked rushing over to look her over. Kat looked mortified. "Good God, this is so embarrassing, but can you please help me to the bathroom?" she asked turning red from embarrassment.

Not wanting to call her out on the embarrassment, he nodded. Kelly told him that she wasn't allowed to get up and move around. He wanted to help her out as much as he could. They liked Kat and Kelly as neighbors. They looked out for each other. They helped each other out when the other needed it. "Yeah, sure Kat" he replied. She put her hands out so he could help her up, but he leaned forward and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for this Pete. I really appreciate it" she said.

Derek and Tina were standing in the doorway with their arms crossed across their chest. Half the firehouse was standing behind them. "What's going on in here?" Tina asked with a smirk on her face. She looked over Pete's shoulder at the door. Kelly went with Leslie to pick up the pizza that Kat ordered. "I'm just…I was just…she had to use the bathroom" Pete said. Tina, Derek, Gabby and Matt came in and put their stuff down. "Come on Pete, I'll take it from here" Tina said as she helped her friend.

Pete went back out to the living room. Once Tina was done helping Kat, she called for Derek. "Derek, we could use some help" she yelled. "James Hadley get your butt in here and help me prepare this food" Courtney yelled. The boys laughed and went to help the girls. Derek picked up his friend and carried her back to the couch. "I am capable of walking you know" she protested as he put her back on the couch.

"Well, now you are capable of sitting on the couch" he said sitting on the couch" he said sitting next to her. Tina filled her in on the gossip going around at the hospital while Courtney and Hadley took out the food and set it up. Kelly and Leslie got out of the car and made their way up to the apartment. Kelly smiled at the sight before him. Kat was lying on the couch with her feet in Matt's lap, playing with Mia. She looked up and noticed them walk in. Kelly laid the pizza on the counter before going over to give her a kiss. "Hey babe how was the rest of shift?" she asked. "Hey, I have your pizza. I set it on the counter. Shift was good, it was trying. There are some real idiots out there" he said sitting behind her so he could lean against her.

He greeted everyone else before getting comfortable. "What are you all doing here?" he asked. "We wanted to check on Katina, we knew she couldn't cook, so we brought food" Tina said as she put the pizza on the table. "Don't listen to him. You are all welcome here any time" she replied. "Kat, when is this dinner deal?" Matt asked. Kat looked up at him and Gabby with a big smile on his face.

"You should probably get ready. You are set up at the Martens. They are holding a table for you. I have called everything in, so everything is all taken care of, so you don't have to worry about anything. Gabby, you are going to come with us girls to get ready in my room; I bought you a dress. Matt you are going with the guys to get ready. We'll meet down here in an hour" she informed with a big smile on her face. She was super excited.

She spent all last night calling people and setting things up for this date to happen. Kelly carried her upstairs and deposited her on her bed, while the girls just followed. Then he went to his room down the hall to help Matt. All the girls fussed over Gabby. Kat had picked out a pretty black short dress that dipped slightly in the chest area. Leslie worked on curling her hair, while Tina and Courtney helped with the makeup.

Down the hall, Matt was freaking out. Kelly walked in to find him pacing. He couldn't help but laugh. "Dude, you need to calm down. It's just a date. Gabby is pretty calm, so you need to chill. You love her. Just go with it" he teased. Matt turned to glare at him, "You joke. I am freaking out. Do you know how hard this is going to be? What the hell are we supposed to talk about? This is going to be so awkward" he said as he changed into a button down shirt and nice jeans. "Matt, you two are the cutest couple since Kat and I. You'll be fine. Just treat her as if she was Kat. Go with the conversation" he replied giving Matt his cologne to put on.

After an hour of preparation, they both looked great. Matt and Kelly were waiting for Gabby and the girls. When they came down, Kelly couldn't help but whistle. He had to admit, Gabby looked hot. Matt would be an idiot for messing this one up.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself"

The couple flirted with each other. Their friends were just looking on with huge smiles on their faces. They were so cute, neither realized it. "You guys go and enjoy yourselves. I don't want to hear from you two until tomorrow morning" Kat said as they left.

The rest of the night was a joy. It was nice to get together with everyone. Once everyone was gone, Kelly put Mia to bed and got settled with Kat on the couch resting her back against his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. She turned so she could face him. "I am feeling fine. It was nice to see everyone today. I missed you today" she replied. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I missed you too…" he said with a pause.

Kat could tell that something was bothering him. He was never this quiet. "Kelly, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked with worry. "Yeah I am fine" he replied. Kat gave him a look. "Kelly, I've known you since we were kids. What's wrong?" she asked. "I was thinking, since we are going to be getting married and we have Mia, I was thinking that we should get a house together" he said.

Kat looked at him with a smile. "Are you serious?" she asked. He twisted a little so he could look at her face, "yeah, I want to do this the right way. You are going to do it once, so do it right. You are mine and we are a family, it's time we start acting like one" he said. Kat smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you Kelly Severide" she said. He replied with a deep, passionate kiss. He wanted her so badly, but he didn't want to hurt her. He was afraid to do anything since she got out of the hospital.

"Kelly, I am not going to break" she said. She knew he was afraid to try something with her. Ever since she got out of the hospital, he has been extra careful. "I know, let's just wait till you go see Derek" he replied. She dropped the subject and nodded.

**6 weeks later**

Kat was getting ready for her appointment with Derek. She went in for her post-op appointment and she couldn't wait. She wanted to move things forward with Kelly, but he was afraid to let things get to far since she got out of the hospital. She hoped that this appointment with Derek would calm his mind. She stood in the mirror and applied her make-up. Once she was done, she made her way downstairs.

Kelly was sitting in the kitchen, on the breakfast bar eating. He didn't even notice Kat coming down. All he could think about was the appointment with Derek. He was really worried about Katina. She scared the crap out of him when she was in the hospital. He wanted to make sure that Kat was okay. He wanted to get closer to her, but he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for.

Kat let out a deep breath. "Hey Kel, are you ready to go?" she asked. "Yeah, the babysitter will be here soon" he replied. She nodded and set some things up for the sitter. She put some pop and some snacks in the fridge and put some pizza on the counter.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Katina went and opened the door. The little girl was in high school. She was 14 years old. "Hi Dr. Amoretti. How are you feeling?" she asked. "Hey Melissa, come on in. I am doing better thanks. I just wanted to thank you for coming on such short notice" she said. Melissa walked in and stood in the living room. Kelly walked over with his jacket and Kat's things. He smiled his mega watt, charming smile at the teenage girl. "Hey Mel, how's it going?" he asked. She smiled and blushed. "Hi, Lt. Severide. I am doing good. How are you doing?" she replied. He smiled, "I'm doing alright. We won't be gone long okay" he said.

She nodded, "don't worry. We'll be fine. I have your numbers in case of an emergency" she replied. Kat took her things from Kelly and put her jacket on. "Thanks sweetie. Call if you need anything" they said before walking out.

The ride to the hospital wasn't very long at all. The only noise in the car was the radio. Both Kelly and Kat were nervous, but for very different reasons. Once they got to the hospital, Kelly parked in the employee parking and they made their way up to the 10th floor. Derek and Tina were at the desk with a patient chart. Kat took one look around the waiting room and knew that they were busy today. She had her badge on, so she just signed herself in. "Hey Kat, I'll be right with you" Derek said. "Don't worry about it. I have enough charts to last me a while. Take your time" she replied.

He nodded and ran with Tina into an exam room with another patient. Kelly and Kat were sitting in the waiting room. Kelly was looking through a magazine and Kat was going through her charts. There was something off about one of her charts, so she decided to investigate. "I'll be right back" she told Kelly before walking up to the desk. "Hey Marina, can I borrow your phone?" she asked. Marina smiled at the doctor. She's been Derek's secretary for years. She knows he's friends with Dr. Amoretti.

"Sure Kat, help yourself. Who are you trying to call?" she asked. "I am looking for Alex. I think he's in the OR today" she replied. "Let me put in the page" she replied. Kat walked behind the desk and looked over her files. After a few minutes, Alex replied back.

_Alex page_

**Kat's page**

_Hey Kat, Welcome back! I hope your appointment goes good._

**Thanks Alex! Hey, I need you to look into the Applegate case for me. Something doesn't add up in the chart. I got the patient via consult from Mark. I just need to know what happened before her surgery.**

_Yeah sure, I'll look into it for you. She's still on Marks' service. We just admitted her, so I'll check it out. I'm on OR service today. I'll page you at home when I figure this out_

**Good! Thanks Alex. I got to go. Good luck in the OR today**

She handed Marina back the phone. "I'll keep an eye on him for you. Are you still at home?" she asked. Kat chuckled, "I'll know more about that after this appointment. It's my post-op. How's he been? My residents tell me it's been a mad house" she replied. Marina couldn't help but laugh. She's worked with Derek long enough to know him better than anyone.

"He's been pretty moody lately, but it's not too bad. He's been in a good mood today though; came in with a smile on his face. We have been crazy busy though. We could use you back" she informed. Katina smiled and nodded. "Not as much as I want to be back. I am dying of boredom at home. I want to get back to work so bad. My residents are driving me crazy with the emails. It's like they can't function without me" she teased.

Derek came back out and grabbed her chart. "Dr. Amoretti" he called. She walked over with Kelly at her side. "Good luck Kat" Marina called after her. She smiled and nodded in gratitude before going into the exam room. Once they got in there, Tina took her vitals and helped her into a gown. She laid back on the bed and watched as Derek examined her.

After a minute, he looked at her vitals. "You are looking good on my end. I am going to give you clearance to get back to work. We need you here, your residents are driving everyone nuts" he teased. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Derek. I had some questions to ask you" she said. He sat on the bed beside her and updated her chart while she asked her questions.

She looked at Kelly cautiously before turning back to Derek. "I want to know if we are able to take things to the next level of our relationship?" she asked. Derek looked up surprised at the question. She is a doctor; she knows the answer to that question. She could see his surprise and glanced at Kelly, who was looking anywhere but at her. Derek nodded and put the chart down to give her his full attention.

"Well, as a doctor, I am sure you are well aware that the deadline is 6 weeks. Since you are passed your mark, then you are okay. I would say to just go slow and nothing hard or kinky" he teased. She blushed bright red, "Thank you Derek. A simple time mark/yes or no would have sufficed" she replied. He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head.

"So she's okay to get back to work? She can…we can…you know?" Kelly re-asked. He needed to hear it again. He needed to know for sure that she would be okay. "Yes, she is fully able to get back to work. In terms of sex, she is able to perform as usual, but take it easy. Don't push too hard too fast" he replied. Kelly nodded and looked to Kat as if to ask if she has anymore questions.

"Thanks Derek" she said giving him a hug.

She just wanted to get home and make love to Kelly Severide. It's been so long, she couldn't help it. She watched as Kelly helped her put her clothes back on and walked out with her. He was really quiet. He was processing what he just heard. He could finally go all the way with Kat after years of being apart.

He looked over at her and studied her. Sure they were just given the green light, but he didn't want to rush right into it and act like a teenage school boy. He wanted things to be special.

The whole way home, neither one of them said a word. When they arrived back at the apartment, Melissa was playing with Mia on the floor. They were having a good old time together. Kat paid Melissa and Kelly walked her to her door. She only lived a few floors above them. Kat gave Mia her lunch first, before making something for her and Kelly.

He got back to find her in the kitchen, in one of his dress shirts and boxers. She's been wearing his clothes to bed and lounge around the house in. She claimed they were more easier to get on when she was injured. Kelly didn't think she looked more sexy than when she was wearing his clothing. He made his way upstairs to change and get ready for work. He was working the night shift. He also wanted to update the guys and the chief on Kat's status.

She would be back to work the next day. Severide was having a very hard time keeping himself together the rest of the day. The way she bent over, the look of her in his clothes, the exposed skin of her neck, the way she was with Mia…he couldn't take it anymore. He held himself together until she came down from putting Mia to bed. She sat next to him on the couch and crossed her legs.

This caused his shirt to scrunch up around her thighs. She put her hair up in a messy bun, put her glasses on and started working on some paperwork that needed to be done upon her arrival to work. He just watched her. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. He was drinking her in. He lost it when she touched his thigh. That was just his breaking point.

She put her paper work down, took off her glasses and raised a hand to the back of her neck to work out the kinks. Then she turned to Kelly, put a hand on his thigh to balance as she leaned over toward him to ask, "do you want anything to drink?"

He couldn't help himself anymore. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward so she was straddling his waist. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them by crushing his mouth to hers. She was surprised, but eventually she opened her mouth to let their tongues battle for dominance and deepened the kiss.

When she put her hands around his neck and leaned into him, he groaned and pulled her closer, until they were smashed against each other. She moaned and fought for dominance, but easily gave in when he slipped his hand under her shirt and started rubbing circles on the small of her back.

She broke the kiss and threw her head back with her mouth gasping. She was so turned on, it wasn't even funny. He quickly reattached his lips to her neck and kissed his way up and down her jaw, until he reached her chest. Torturously slow, he undid the buttons on her shirt one at a time, kissing the newly exposed skin as she went along.

She groaned and pushed into him some more. She played with the hairs at the back on his neck and pushed his head closer to her body. She couldn't help but start to circle her waist against his. The action caught him off guard, so he threw his head back against the couch and moved his hands to her waist. He was moving her hips harder against his painfully hard erection.

Kat smiled at the look of pleasure on his face. His eyes were shut so hard, she thought they were glued. She knew by the speed of his movements that he wouldn't last much longer, so she leaned forward to speed up the process.

With her waist still grinding against his, she leaned forward and kissed her way up his jaw, to his pulse point. Once she found it, she moaned and started sucking it. When he moaned and moved a hand to tangle in her hair, she smiled against his neck and bit down on the already sensitized skin.

"KAT PLEASE" he begged.

Kat smiled and moved up his jaw to his ear. She knew what he wanted and she would gladly give it to him. He's been so patient and loving with her these last few months, this was the least she could do for him.

She cupped his face and kissed the outside of his ear. She sped up the movement of her hips and smiled when his lifted off the couch to meet her movements. "Is this what you want?" she kissed his ear lobe; "You want to come?"she asked.

Severide had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. He has been dreaming about his since he was 17 years old.

"PLEASE! YES! PLEASE KAT" he moaned against her neck. She smiled and rubbed her chest against his before biting his earlobe at the same time as her hips roughly smacked against his. She smiled when she heard him moan out her name as he came. She pulled back and leaned down to rest her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed his neck lightly and watched as he came down, from his post-orgasmic high.

Finally, he opened his eyes and stared at her with a smile on his face. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "Feel better?" she asked. He couldn't help but chuckle and wrap his arms around her to pull her closer to his body. "You have no idea. Are you okay?" he replied. She looked up at him comfused,

"Kelly, I am fine. That was as much enjoyable for me as it was for you. I was actually wondering what took you so long. You held out longer than I expected" she teased. "Yeah well, I didn't want to act like a pig and jump you when we got to the car" he replied. She smiled and let out a little laugh. "Well, I am glad you enjoyed it. It was just a little preview of what is to come once we are married and have our own house" she said before getting off of him. He protested and pulled her back down to him. He moved the hair off her neck and reattached his lips to the exposed skin.

Kat closed her eyes and threw her head back on the couch. Kelly moved until he was on top of her and she was leaning back into the couch. "Severide you have to get to work" she said while sanity was still with her. A couple more seconds of him sucking her neck like that and she wouldn't be able to think straight. "I still have an hour before I have to leave" he replied.

"Kelly, you have to get in the shower and change your pants before work. We don't have time for this. You can thank me later" she said pulling away and putting some distance between them. He looked at her shocked. "Fine," he said pulling his shirt off and throwing it at her. "I am going to take a nice cold shower" he teased. She smiled into his shirt and fell back into the couch while he was showering.

She got his dinner ready and packed it for him to take to work. She only packed him a little, because she had a plan to surprise him for dinner.

After his shower, he got dressed, took his dinner and made his way to the firehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! How is reading going? **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ OR TOOK INTEREST IN MY STORY! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!**

**The reviews so far have requested more Matt and Gabby and more Mia, so in this chapter, their will be both.**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Previously…**

Kelly, you have to get in the shower and change your pants before work. We don't have time for this. You can thank me later" she said pulling away and putting some distance between them. He looked at her shocked. "Fine," he said pulling his shirt off and throwing it at her. "I am going to take a nice cold shower" he teased. She smiled into his shirt and fell back into the couch while he was showering.

She got his dinner ready and packed it for him to take to work. She only packed him a little, because she had a plan to surprise him for dinner.

After his shower, he got dressed, took his dinner and made his way to the firehouse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter 9**

Kelly walked into the firehouse and took in the scene before him. Matt and Gabby were in the kitchenette. Gabriella Dawson was making herself some coffee, Matt was just staring at her with this doey eyed look on his face. '_That must have to do with the date'_ Kelly said. He wanted details.

"Morning Lt." the guys greeted as Kelly walked further into the firehouse. Hearing the greetings, Matt looked up at Kelly. He had disappeared into the locker room to change into his uniform. When he came back down, he walked over to Kelly, who greeted him with a smile. Casey led Severide outside for some air. He had to get out of there. He needed some time to process the situation at hand.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kelly asked. Matt started pacing. He started rubbing his hand through his hair. "I need to talk to you about last night" he said. Kelly leaned against the r\truck parked outside, crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. "So is that why you are so distracted today? Look at you, you can't even walk straight" Kelly replied. "Yeah well, that's your fiancé's fault. If she never made Gabby and I go on that stupid date, none of this would have happened" Matt declared.

Kelly just looked on amused. "Well come on, let's hear it. What the hell happened that was so bad? I thought you liked each other?" Kelly asked confused. Matt stopped pacing and made his way over to sit next to Kelly on the truck. "Well, after we left your house, we took my truck to the restaurant…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**Flashback-Date**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Matt and Gabby just left Katina's apartment. They were on their way to Marten's restaurant. The only noise in the car was coming from the radio. Both Matt and Gabby were sitting in complete silence. Gabby sat in the passenger seat with her hands folded in her lap, glancing from the street in front of her to Matt. He was clenching the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were turning white.

Once they got to the restaurant, Matt parked and turned off the car. "I'll get your door" he said to Gabby. It was the first thing he said to her the entire car ride. She nodded and waited. He walked around to the other side of the car; he let out a breath before opening the door and helping her out of the car. "Thanks" she smiled at his kind gesture. He gave her a small smile and nodded before leading her into the restaurant.

"Good Evening, welcome to Marten's. How can I help you?" the receptionist asked. Matt smiled at her. He was trying to be polite, while Gabby kept a watchful eye on the two. She couldn't help but notice the look the receptionist was shooting Matt. She was flirting with him right in front of her. She couldn't believe the gall of this woman. Who the hell did she think she is? Gabby put one arm around Matt's waist and the other on his chest. She smiled at him before plastering her fake smile on her face and addressing the receptionist.

"We have a reservation under Amoretti" she said. The receptionist snapped her hip out and tilted her head to narrow her eyes at Gabby. "Let me check" she said looking in her books. In the meantime, Gabby rested her head against Matt and stood on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. He held her to him, really enjoying the feel of her in his arms, but looked at her confused. Not that he was complaining, but he really didn't understand why she was acting like this all of a sudden. She barely said one word in the car, now she was all over him.

The receptionist turned back to them and smiled again. "Follow me" she said grabbing two menus before leading them to their table. It was a really sweet setup. It was a booth, forcing them to sit next to each other, with candles lit up all around the top. In the middle of the table, there were red, white and pink roses in a beautifully decorated vase. Matt let her go into the booth first. The way they were seated, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. They tried to ignore it as they looked through the menu.

The waiter came over and smiled at them. "Good Evening Lt. Casey, Ms. Dawson. I have been informed of your situation by Dr. Amoretti. I brought these for you on account of the doctor. She has planned out the meal for you tonight, so I will be bringing your salads shortly" he informed them, handing Matt index cards.

"What do they say?" Gabby asked.

"There's a note on the first one. It reads:

'To Matt and Gabby,

It's about time this dinner is happening. You two are sooooo cute together, it's not

even funny. I know you are having a hard time connecting with each other outside

of work, and this dinner is probably no exception, so I have prepared some talking

cards, to help you guys out. Ask each other the questions and enjoy your night!

LOVE,

Kat and Kelly'

Matt and Gabby looked at each other worried. "I can only imagine what Kat has written on those cards" Gabby said. Matt smiled at her and couldn't help but laugh. Kat was just trying to make the situation better. She was trying to lighten the mood. She knew they were going to be awkward around each other. Matt looked at the cards and shook his head at her antics. He should have seen this coming from Kat. He saw that Gabby was looking at him like he was crazy.

"I am sorry Gabby. I know this kind of awkward. I am going to try from now on to be more sociable. This is all just new to me; I don't know what to do in this situation. I haven't been on a date in years" he explained. Gabby turned toward him, and placed her hand on his arm. "Matt I am not used to this either. The last time I went on a date, I was in college" she replied. Matt smiled and caressed her cheek. "I say we make this worth our while" he commented.

She nodded and took the cards out of his hands. "The first card says, 'say one thing you like about each other' so I'll go first" Gabby said. She put the card down and pretended to think about something to say. "The first time I met you, it was my first day on the job and I thought that you were so cute. I was so nervous for my first day, but you walked up to me and gave me a huge smile. You shook my hand and said 'Welcome to Firehouse 51 Gabriella Dawson. You are going to be a great asset to the team' and I just melted" she said with a huge blush on her cheeks.

Matt looked down at the table with a huge smile on his face. He was also blushing. "Well one thing that I liked about you is that you are beautiful. I remember one day when we were on a call and it was a huge trauma. Everyone was freaking out and panicking. I was stuck in the elevator with a pregnant lady. I was freaking out to the extreme and you there calming me down to the max. I remember hearing your voice in my helmet and all I could think of was of me sitting next to you while you were having our baby" he confessed. Gabby looked at him shocked and was embarrassed. She was definitely not expecting that to come out of his mouth. He just stared at her. By the doe eyed look on her face, he knew he shouldn't have said that. He couldn't help it; he was just lost in the moment.

"Gabby, I…"

"No, I have to go. Thank you for a lovely evening" she said before running out of there as fast as she could. Matt watched her leave and couldn't help but feel guilty. He was such as an idiot. He could not believe he just said. He could not believe that she just left. He needed to make it right. He wanted to call her, but he thought better of it. He just went home and thought about it. He had to think of something to do for her before the next shift so it wouldn't be so awkward between them. He would need her and he didn't want to be one of those guys who just said something like that and then just ignore her the next day.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**End Flashback%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Kelly couldn't help but burst out laughing. That was the most unlike Matt thing he could have done. Kat was a genius. He should have thought about it himself, he was only mad he didn't think of it sooner. It would have saved them all the trouble.

"I am so glad you find this amusing. It was horrible, she just left. Why the hell was I that stupid? It is all your fiancé's fault. This would have never happened. Now I don't know what to do" he said. Kelly got a hold of him-self and patted his friend on the back. "Matt you are over thinking things. You need to just calm down and think about this. Gabby is a sensible person. You dropped a bomb on her, props by the way, that was very unlike you by the way" Kelly said. Matt just glared at the smirk on Kelly's face. He knew that his friend was enjoying this. "I was stuck in the moment. It just came out. I couldn't help it. What the hell was I supposed to say?" Matt replied.

Kelly's smirk grew larger, "Matt just give her some time to process. You need to focus on work" Kelly informed. Matt just shrugged, "how the hell am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

Before Kelly could say anything insightful, the alarm sounded out.

"**Truck 81…Squad 3…Ambulance 61, respond 845 West Monroe, apartment fire"**

"Great just what I need to start shift" Casey said climbing into his seat in the truck. Kelly got into the Squad truck and grabbed his radio, "You going to be okay Casey?" he asked. "Yeah, I am good. You have my back though?" he phrased it as a question, although he knew Kelly would always have his back. "No doubt" Kelly replied.

Once they arrived on scene of the fire, it was a mess. Casey and Kelly looked up and saw the top floor on fire with smoke and flames visible. This fire was out of control. They needed to get this under control soon or it would be too dangerous to go in. "Jesus Christ" Kelly commented. Casey put his helmet and got his head in the game.

"Alright guys you know your jobs," Matt grabbed his gear and masked up to go inside for search and rescue. Kelly told his guys what to do, so they all got to work. Mills and Hadley made their way up to vent the roof, but when they got up there, they soon realized that venting on the roof was a no go; the roof was in no condition to be used as a vent.

"Damn," Hadley said before grabbing his radio, "vent's no good. We need to find another vent" he added. "Okay, come back down and out. We'll regroup" Chief Boden ordered. Hermann and Otis were pulling a line when Mills and Hadley cam down. They regrouped with them to find a way in from the inside. Meanwhile, Casey and Severide were inside, doing their own search and rescue. They were on the top floor. They had a window open as a vent, so Severide and Casey were handing the civilians over to guy on the ladder outside the window.

Once they cleared the building, Casey went out on the ladder and climbed down a few steps. Once he was cleared, he turned toward Kelly who was still in the building with a little girl in his arms. He handed her to Matt, who then handed her off to Otis who was behind him. "Get her to Dawson and Shay" he ordered. Otis nodded and slowly made his way down the ladder with the little girl in his arms. Once she was safely down away from Matt, he turned to Kelly. "Come on!" he yelled.

Kelly could feel the heat coming in through the door he was leaning against. It was starting to seep through the cracks. "I can't it's too bad. If I move, the flames are going to engulf us both. You just go and get out here. Take care of my men and tell Mia and Kat that I love them" he said waving Casey down the ladder. Matt just stood there staring at him like he had two heads.

"Are you insane? I am not leaving you here. Just man up and let's do this" Matt said. He looked at Kelly and let out a big breath before grabbing his radio. He knew that everyone heard their conversation, but he needed them to get their heads in the game. "Dawson are you down there?" he asked. "Yeah I am here" she replied as she watched him on the ladder. "Get ready, we are coming down" he said. Gabby nodded and sent a silent prayer upstairs that they got down okay. She and Shay made their way to the rig to the get the stretcher and their supplies ready for Severide when they came down.

"Are you ready Kelly?" Matt asked. Kelly nodded and let out a big nervous breath. "You better be right about this" he said before running to the window. Matt put his hand out and grabbed Kelly's arm as he grabbed onto the underside of the ladder. Casey looked down at him hanging there with a relieved look on his face. Matt let his head rest against the ladder and let out a breath. "Thank God" he breathed. "You can say that again" Kelly replied as he climbed around the ladder to lean against Matt on the ladder. "You just have to be right all the time, don't you?" Kelly joked. "You are so damn lucky I am always right" Matt laughed out.

They made their way down the ladder, Matt first. Once he landed on his two feet, Kelly jumped down next to him. They were attacked by Gabby and Shay. "Don't be so stupid next time" Shay yells at Kelly. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I am fine" he said.

Gabby looked at him with crazy eyes. "Both of you need to get checked out" she informed. "We don't need it. Matt was outside and I am fine. The fire didn't get to me" Kelly replied. The last thing he needed was to go to the hospital, because he could bet that if he went to the hospital, Kat would be informed. He didn't want her to worry. Gabby seemed to catch on to this, "Kelly you are going to get checked out whether you want to or not" she said pulling him toward the rig. He sat there and pulled his uniform shirt off. His back had some burns and his arm had some as well. Gabby grabbed his helmet and looked at all the scorch marks on the top. It was melted all the way down to the top. "You got so lucky Kelly. Another minute and you might not be sitting here right now" she said as she applied some peroxide to clean his wounds. Shay looked over Matt and gave him a clean bill of health. "We have to take Kelly to the hospital" Gabby informed. "Come on Gabby, can't you just do something here?" he asked. She squeezed his shoulder slightly to comfort him, "Sorry Kelly. We don't have the proper equipment to deal with these kind of burns. I cleaned them out and wrapped them, but we don't have the ointment to treat them. They are going to have to do blood work, and scans to see if there is any damage" she informed him. He nodded and went without a fight. Matt sat next to him in the back of the rig. He knew deep down Kelly was scared. Matt sure was.

The only thing he could think of while he was talking to him in that building was Andy. He didn't want Kelly to die like Darden. When he saw him standing against he door, flames coming in all around him, all he could see was Andy dying.

"Matt, can you call Kat. I don't want her to hear it from the hospital" he said. Kelly wouldn't admit it, but he needed her. He didn't want her to hear about this from someone else. She needed to hear it from their family first. "Yeah, don't worry about it" Matt replied. Kelly nodded and went back to his thoughts. "Hey, don't worry about anything. They are going to take good care of you. Don't worry about Kat and Mia. I am going to take care of them. You are all going to be one big happy family" Matt said. Kelly smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes and nodded. He knew that Matt would take care of his family if need be.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Matt walked with Kelly, Gabby and Shay into the lobby. Gabby went with Kelly into the exam room, Shay stayed behind in the lobby to fill out the report and Matt excused himself to call Kat.

He looked at his watch, noticing that it was 3am; he had to figure out what to say so he wouldn't freak her out. He wasn't going to wake her up for no reason. He decided to call Hadley first. They lived closer together and were closer than anyone else. He told Hadley to stop and pick Kat up first before coming to the hospital. Then Matt called Kat. He decided to call her cell phone versus the house phone and wake Mia up.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Kat's apartment**

Kat was nicely snug into bed with the monitor on the dresser. She got into bed early to get ready for shift in the morning. Mia was in bed and Kelly was on shift, so she made a bubble bath and got comfortable in bed.

**RING! RING! RING!**

Kat got up looking at her dresser confused. She picked up the monitor first to see if it was Mia. When she heard Mia still asleep, she picked up her phone and noticed it was the one ringing. She thought it was the hospital, so she got up, breathed the sleep out and made herself sound remotely awake. "This is Dr. Amoretti" she answered a little sleep in her voice. "Kat, it's Matt" he replied.

Kat panicked. Her heart immediately dropped in her chest. The only reason Matt would be calling, the only reason any of them called at this hour, was to inform the family of something wrong. "Matt, what happened and how bad is it?" she asked, getting up to put on some sweats and a t-shirt. Matt sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy. "He has second degree burns on his back and his arm. Gabby is with him in the room. She said it didn't look too bad but she wanted to come to the hospital just to be sure" he explained.

Kat nodded, "Okay, Leo is on tonight, so tell him I will be there in 20 minutes. I just have to find someone to watch Mia" she said. "Kat, I already called Hadley. He is on his way to pick you up" Matt said. Kat nodded, "okay. I am going to drop Mia off with Courtney and Pete" she said.

After getting Mia situated, with Hadley driving, they made it to the hospital in 20 minutes, less. She ran into the hospital only to be stopped when she saw the entire firehouse gathered in the lobby. She found Shay first, "Les, what happened?" she asked. "He has 2nd degree burns on his back and shoulder. Gabby cleaned them out in the rig and wrapped them up, but we don't have the ointment. She is in with him now" Shay explained. Kat took in the information confused. She didn't even realize it until now.

"How could he get burned? How bad was the fire?" she asked. Matt walked up to her and led her to the chairs, "I'll tell you what happened, but you need to be sitting down first" Matt said. Once they were seated, he had to relieve the whole scene all over again.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_Once they arrived on scene of the fire, it was a mess. Casey and Kelly looked up and saw the top floor on fire with smoke and flames visible. This fire was out of control. They needed to get this under control soon or it would be too dangerous to go in. "Jesus Christ" Kelly commented. Casey put his helmet and got his head in the game._

"_Alright guys you know your jobs," Matt grabbed his gear and masked up to go inside for search and rescue. Kelly told his guys what to do, so they all got to work. Mills and Hadley made their way up to vent the roof, but when they got up there, they soon realized that venting on the roof was a no go; the roof was in no condition to be used as a vent._

"_Damn," Hadley said before grabbing his radio, "vent's no good. We need to find another vent" he added. "Okay, come back down and out. We'll regroup" Chief Boden ordered. Hermann and Otis were pulling a line when Mills and Hadley cam down. They regrouped with them to find a way in from the inside. Meanwhile, Casey and Severide were inside, doing their own search and rescue. They were on the top floor. They had a window open as a vent, so Severide and Casey were handing the civilians over to guy on the ladder outside the window._

_Once they cleared the building, Casey went out on the ladder and climbed down a few steps. Once he was cleared, he turned toward Kelly who was still in the building with a little girl in his arms. He handed her to Matt, who then handed her off to Otis who was behind him. "Get her to Dawson and Shay" he ordered. Otis nodded and slowly made his way down the ladder with the little girl in his arms. Once she was safely down away from Matt, he turned to Kelly. "Come on!" he yelled. _

_Kelly could feel the heat coming in through the door he was leaning against. It was starting to seep through the cracks. "I can't it's too bad. If I move, the flames are going to engulf us both. You just go and get out here. Take care of my men and tell Mia and Kat that I love them" he said waving Casey down the ladder. Matt just stood there staring at him like he had two heads._

"_Are you insane? I am not leaving you here. Just man up and let's do this" Matt said. He looked at Kelly and let out a big breath before grabbing his radio. He knew that everyone heard their conversation, but he needed them to get their heads in the game. "Dawson are you down there?" he asked. "Yeah I am here" she replied as she watched him on the ladder. "Get ready, we are coming down" he said. Gabby nodded and sent a silent prayer upstairs that they got down okay. She and Shay made their way to the rig to the get the stretcher and their supplies ready for Severide when they came down._

"_Are you ready Kelly?" Matt asked. Kelly nodded and let out a big nervous breath. "You better be right about this" he said before running to the window. Matt put his hand out and grabbed Kelly's arm as he grabbed onto the underside of the ladder. Casey looked down at him hanging there with a relieved look on his face. Matt let his head rest against the ladder and let out a breath. "Thank God" he breathed. "You can say that again" Kelly replied as he climbed around the ladder to lean against Matt on the ladder. "You just have to be right all the time, don't you?" Kelly joked. "You are so damn lucky I am always right" Matt laughed out._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"The fire melted the top of his helmet" they turned to see Gabby coming toward them. Kat got up and made her way over to the paramedic. She wrapped her up in a hug and couldn't help the tears flow. Gabby rubbed her back and pulled away to wipe Kat's tears. "He's going to be fine. Leo ran blood work and did a CT/X-RAY. They all came back normal. Leo is re-cleaning his wounds and patching them up. He's in exam room 3. He's asking for you" she said. Kat nodded and made her way to the exam room.

She stood in the door way for a minute to get herself together. "You got real lucky Kelly" Leo said. "Yeah I know. I'm going to be okay though right?" he asked. "Yeah, we scanned your back and everything came back positive" he explained. Kelly nodded and leaned forward, so Leo could finish wrapping Kelly's back. "You should have scanned his brain while you were at it" Kat said as she came in.

Kelly smiled at her as she came in. "Are you okay?" she asked. "He's fine. Everything came back normal. I am done, so I'll leave you alone while I get the discharge paperwork." He said as he walked out.

Kat walked further into the room and sat on the bed in front of Kelly. She cupped his face and leaned her forehead on his. "I am so happy you are okay. When Matt called me, I was scared out of my mind" she said. Kelly smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you so much. I thought I would never see you again" he replied. She squeezed her eyes shut as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Kelly please don't be so careless anymore. I can't live without you and neither can your niece" she answered. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

It was like he was consuming her. The reality of the day was getting to him. The fact that he could have lost her came swimming to him. He held onto her and consumed himself in her. Then he started crying. She just held him and sobbed herself. "You are okay" she reassured.

Once they got home from the hospital, things were quiet. Kelly slept on his stomach for 3 weeks after getting out of the hospital. At his check up, Leo gave him the clear to get back to normal. Kat was worried about the wedding and started planning and getting things together with Gabby and Leslie. They wanted a small wedding, just family and friends.

Everyone was so excited. Kat had the entire firehouse helping out. She brought food samples, cake samples, decorations, dress options, colors…everything she needed ideas and help deciding on she brought to the firehouse. They were more than willing to help. They enjoyed being part of the celebration. They were happy for Kat and Kelly. It was a long time coming.

With all that was going on with the wedding planning, Kat took a little break to plan Mia's first birthday party. It was going to be princess themed, so everything had to match. They were all sitting in Kat's apartment watching the game on a cool October Sunday. She had chips, dip, croissants… a bunch of appetizers on the table and the food on the stove. Kelly had Mia sitting next to him on the couch in her Chicago Bears attire. It was so cute. Everyone was having a really good time.

While the guys were watching the game, the girls were in the kitchen getting things planned for the birthday. Gabby, Shay and Tina took point on the wedding planning. They pretty much got everything under control. They talked over all the final details with Katina after dinner. All that was left was getting the wedding dress fitting and the dresses for the bridesmaids. They were getting close to the date and things were beginning to get stressful.

"Kat, all we have left for the wedding beside the dress fittings is shopping for the honeymoon. You need some sexy outfits for your wedding night" Gabby said with a mischievous smirk on her face. Kat turned bright red. "You guys! I am not going to buy more than a couple outfits. I have PJ's already" she informed them. "You are not going to go on your honeymoon in the PJ's you have. You only get married once" Shay replied.

"Can we focus please? I need help planning Mia's first birthday" she said. Tina took out her checklist and ran through it:

_Ice Cream_

_Cake_

_Table cloths _

_Napkins_

_Dishes/cups/silverware_

_Party bags_

_Crowns/accessories for the kids_

…"That should be the most of it. We already have the table cloths, napkins, dishes and silverware. We just need to get the balloons, party bags and accessories for the kids" Kat replied. "Good! I am so excited! She is going to look so cute" Tina commented. They were more excited about this party than Mia was.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**The day of the party**

Kat woke up to find the bed empty. She looked around the room for Kelly but didn't find him. She got up and made her way downstairs, stopping at the bottom step, watching as Kelly sat there on the couch with a helium machine and about 100 balloons.

She just stared at him as she made her way into the room. "What?" he asked as he pressed the balloon against the nozzle of the helium tank, making another balloon. "You do realize it is 3 am

right?" she asked as she tiredly stood in front of him in the living room. "Come on Kat, Mia loves balloons. I wanted to get them ready for her party. The whole house is pink/princessed out. I can't wait to see her face, she's going to freak." Katina looked around the living room; Kelly's face was barely visible through the balloons, streamers and decorations in the room. He was surrounded by balloons, pink and princess balloons.

"Severide, I think there are plenty of balloons" she said. He looked up at her in doubt. "Are you sure?" he asked looking around the living room looking at all the balloons. "Oh, I am more than sure" she replied with a smile. "Maybe just a few more…" he added. "Kelly, this is really sweet. I mean I know you love this little girl and she changed your life but babe, I need to be able to see my living room in the morning" she informed him. He smiled up at her, "Please Kat, just a few more Cinderella ones?...did I really just say that?" he asked.

Kat couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, a few more, then you have to come to bed" she gave him a kiss before going back to sleep.

When she woke up again later, Kelly was sleeping on the couch. She woke him up and told him to get dressed. They set up everything before everyone got there. When the party started, their house was a mess. It was really cute how excited Mia was. She was enjoying playing with all the kids and having everyone there. She loved being the center of attention.

The whole downstairs of Katina's apartment was overflowing with unwrapped gifts for the princesses' birthday. All the gifts were wrapped with pink/princess wrapping. Kelly's never seen so much pink before in his whole life. Not even bothered by any of it, Katina sat down on the end of the couch drinking her cup of coffee. She watched the kids jumping on and wrestling around with Matt and Hadley on the floor. When they finally had enough, she brought over pink blocks and Mia's tools that Matt bought for her. "Why don't you guys leave Uncle Matt and Uncle Jamie alone and build some blocks" she said.

The kids each grabbed a tool and blocks. They tried building a castle. Matt was the contractor in charge of the building. Things were going great, until Amy, the little girl from Mia's daycare came over and sent the blocks crashing down.

Tina and Gabby went around cleaning, picking up dishes and stuff, much to Kat's dismay. She tried to get them to stop and enjoy the party, but they wouldn't listen. "You are going to have enough to clean. Let us help" they replied. Kat sat with Mia in the center of the floor and watched as she tore through her gifts. Each one, she held up so everyone could see, then she would show Kat and Kelly separately.

After the cake, Kat found Kelly passed out on the couch, with Mia laying on top of him in her Cinderella dress with a big number 1 on it in the middle. She smiled as Mia wrapped her arm around Kelly's neck and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Kelly had his hand wrapped around her back and held her against him. She wasn't surprised they were both exhausted. Kelly was probably tired from getting up early and blowing up all those balloons.

Mia was exhausted from her jam packed day of birthday fun. She got up early and watched as they put up decorations and got things ready for her party. She was right in the middle of all the excitement. When Matt came over early to help Kelly barbeque, Mia was beaming. He put her on his shoulders and ran around the yard with her. She loved her Uncle Matt.

It was even more exiting for her when Gabby came over. She helped Kat make some last minute things and put some last minute details on the decorations around the house. Only Mia could get those two together without feeling awkward. Gabby also told Kat about her date with Matt and what he said. To say that Kat was surprised would be an understatement. She was not expecting that at all. "So what are you going to do about it?" Kat asked Gabby as she helped her clean up the kitchen a bit. Kat figured she would spend all day the next day cleaning, at the time of the party; she just wanted to clear out and get some things cleaned.

"I really don't know what to do about it Kat. I was expecting I like you, I was not expecting I love you" she proclaimed. "I know Gabbs, but he gave you what you always wanted" Kat said. She could see that Gabby was really struggling with this. She put her arm around her friend and looked at Matt from across the room. He was playing with Amy and the rest of the kids. Mia was just waking up and sat up on Kelly's chest.

She leaned forward and kissed his nose. "Up Da! Up!" she repeated trying to wake up Kelly. He looked at her with a big smile on his face. "I thought we were having a good nap? I guess you don't want to miss out on the rest of the party huh?" Kelly asked as he sat up on the couch. He put Mia on the floor in front of him between his feet. She looked up at him and grabbed his feet. She scooted herself over to Matt. "Ucle Att" she smiled up at him. He picked her up and swung her up in the air. "Hey princess, look I know I got you a necklace with your birthstone, but I made you another gift. This one I made for you with my own hands" he said. "ift?" she asked. "Yeah, let me go get it. You stay with your Uncle Kelly and I will go and bring it in for you" he said handing her off to Kelly before running out to his car.

"I wonder what it is?" Kelly asked his little girl as she sat on his lap. She shrugged and looked to the door. When Matt came back, he was carrying a big wrapped gift. He looked so excited it was actually very cute. He set the gift down between him and Kelly and took Mia from his hands. He sat down on the floor with her in front of the big pink wrapped gift. He picked her up and set her up on her feet in front of him with him supporting her. She just started standing. Kat knew that soon she was going to be walking. "Go ahead princess, have at it" he said. She looked at the gift taking a minute to plan out her demise. Once she found the corner with tape, she tore it first. When she opened the wrapping paper, she bounced and started laughing. It was gorgeous. He made her a princess castle with an attached fire house. He had princess's and fire fighters like the ones at firehouse 51. "OMG Matt! It is beautiful" Tina said as she came over to inspect it. Kat looked on from the kitchen with Gabby. They noticed how Matt was with Mia. How happy he looked. He was normally loving and kind, but with a baby, especially Mia he was extra caring. "Gabby, that is your future" Kat said.

Gabby nodded and walked into the living room with Kat on her tail. She walked right up to Matt and leaned forward to kiss him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Kat smiled as she sat down on Kelly's lap. He kissed her cheek, "do you have anything to do with this?" he asked quietly. "I have no idea what you are talking about Mr. Severide" she defended herself. Kelly laughed and shook his head at her antics. He was happy for his friend. He was finally getting what he deserved.

When Gabby pulled away, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Matt from behind. She looked directly at Mia. "I hope you are okay with sharing your Uncle Matt with me?" Gabby asked Mia. The little girl wrapped her arm around Matt's neck and nodded. Matt put his arm around both Gabby and Mia.

"Well, it looks like I have both my girls with me. What more can a guy want?" he asked himself.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! This is a new chapter for you all. **

**This chapter will be rated M! Just a warning.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Previously...**

When Gabby pulled away, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Matt from behind. She looked directly at Mia. "I hope you are okay with sharing your Uncle Matt with me?" Gabby asked Mia. The little girl wrapped her arm around Matt's neck and nodded. Matt put his arm around both Gabby and Mia.

"Well, it looks like I have both my girls with me. What more can a guy want?" he asked himself.

**Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj**

**Chapter 10**

With Matt and Gabby together, things were a lot less awkward at the station. Since Mia's first birthday was out of the way, it gave Kat time to focus all her attention on the rest of the wedding planning. She had a fitting with the girls today and then she had to go shopping for a dress to the Firehouse dinner. She also needed to go get Mia her Halloween costume.

The hospital was crazy busy. Patients were coming in and out. With only three attendings, including Katina, the doctors were running around, in and out of patient's rooms, like they had their heads cut off. They haven't been able to catch a break. After seeing over 50 patients in 2 hours, Kat walked into the doctor's lounge and fell on the couch exhausted. She put her feet up on the table and rested her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

She groaned when her pager went off. She held it up to her and looked to see who it was. When she saw it was Gabby, she panicked. She grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could to the lobby. "Move, get out of the way NOW!" she yelled as she made her way through the hallways. When she reached the lobby to the ER and saw Gabby standing there, she ran right up to her. "Gabby, who is it? How bad is it? Where are they?" Kat asked as she put up her hair, getting herself ready for the worst. Gabby and Shay couldn't help but burst out laughing. "You always think the worst don't you?" Shay asked. Kat let out a big breath of relief when she realized that no one was actually hurt. She undid her hair and ran her fingers through it to make it slightly decent looking.

"Well, when you live with Kelly Severide, you kind of learn to be ready for the worst" she replied. Shay put an arm around Kat's shoulder. "You can't argue with that. You never know what mess Kelly is into" Shay teased. Kat let out a little laugh. "You're right about that. So if no one is hurt, then what are you guys doing here?" Kat asked. "Well, we wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch with us? We still need to talk about the wedding planning" Shay replied. Kat looked at them mischievously but nodded. She signed out before letting the head nurse know that she was going for lunch.

They stopped to pick up Mia from daycare. They walked over and knocked on the glass. When the nurse pointed to the window, Mia looked and smiled when she saw Katina. She crawled all the way to the door. Kat bent down and picked her up and squeezed her in a hug. "Hey princess, are you having fun in daycare?" she asked settling her on her hip. "We had fun with coloring today" Peggy, the nurse in charge of daycare said. "Wow, you colored today? Well, Peggy, I am going to take her out for lunch, then bring her back for a few hours then we are going to call it a day" she informed. Peggy nodded and made a note of it.

Gabby, Leslie, Kat and Mia made their way down to the cafeteria. They all got subway; Kat got Mia some soup and mash potatoes. Once they were all seated and settled with their meals, Katina looked between Gabby and Shay with a quirked eyebrow. She knew they were up to something. Sure they came to visit her for lunch, but they didn't usually bother her on busy days. They just stopped by to say hello, never took her for lunch.

"So, do either of you want to tell me what's going on?" she asked as she fed Mia her lunch. They looked at each other innocently first before looking at her. "What are you talking about? We wanted to talk about the wedding" Gabby informed. Kat looked at them with a raised eyebrow. She didn't believe them for one bit. The wedding plans were almost done. They didn't really need to talk about anything that required a meeting. "Which plans were those? Everything is done. Besides the fittings and final adjustments on the dress, we are all set. So please inform me on what you two are talking about" she said.

They smiled and finally relented. "Okay fine, we'll tell you. We wanted to let you know that we are stealing you and Mia after work and we are going shopping for some cute lingerie for the wedding night" Shay said. Kat flushed three shades of red. She could not believe they said that so loud. They were sitting in a hospital cafeteria for crying out loud. "Can you keep your voice down?" she looked around embarrassed and covered Mia's ears, "there is a child here" she said.

"Come on Kat, you are not going on your honeymoon with the pajamas you have. They are so mundane and normal. You need something hot and sexy for your wedding night" Shay said. Kat groaned, "You guys seriously won't leave me alone about this will you?" Kat asked them. They both smiled at each other and shook their heads. They wanted to do this for her. They wanted to do something special for her. "Okay fine. I guess if you guys won't get off my back and won't leave me alone about this, then fine. Let's do it. I have to go right after work though, because Kelly and I are going to get my dress for the firehouse dinner on Friday" she informed. Gabby and Shay looked at each other with smiles, "Kelly is going shopping with you for a dress?" Shay asked. Kat chuckled, "I roped him into it. He is going to watch Mia while I try on dresses. We have to go get Mia some shirts and pants for the winter. She is growing out of all her clothes. We got a bunch for her birthday, but she needs some new boots" Kat explained.

They all nodded and had a plan set up. After lunch, they went back to work and Kat dropped Mia back off in daycare. They all planned to meet up in the fire house after shift. The mall was closer to the firehouse, so it was more convenient to go from there. Since they were already at the hospital, Katina went to her physical exam before the wedding. She just wanted to make sure everything was okay before they embarked on their wedding night adventures. She made her way to Derek's office and signed in at the desk.

"Hey Dr. Amoretti" the receptionist greeted her. "Hi Nicole, how are you doing?" she asked. The receptionist smiled and nodded, "I am good. Are you here to see Dr. Sheppard?" she replied. Katina nodded and leaned against the desk. "Yeah, is he busy right now? I just wanted to see him real quick for an exam before I leave for the day" she informed. The receptionist nodded and picked up the pager system. "No problem, he'll want to see you. Let me just tell him you are here" she replied. "Thanks Nicole" she said before going to sit down in the lobby. After a few magazines, Derek came out and was surprised to see Kat in the waiting room. He was surprised when Nicole told him that Kat told him she was in the waiting room.

"Hey Kat, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he asked. She walked up to the desk and shrugged. "Everything is fine. I just wanted to get an exam to make sure I am ok before I go on my honeymoon…you know I want to make sure everything is okay" she said emphasizing it. He nodded and walked her back into the exam room. She undressed and put a gown on. She got on the table and lied back on the table and put her legs in the stir-ups. She was nervous. She wanted to make sure she was fully okay before she left.

As a doctor, she was logically able to think of both the positive and negative outcomes, but she just hoped it was her paranoia messing with her and that she would be just fine. Derek looked at his friend on the table and let out a little laugh. She was trying so hard to be okay with everything. "Amoretti, you need to relax. Just calm down okay, everything is going to fine. You are a doctor and you know your own body. Whatever news I tell you today is just a map to the right path, you are the one who is going to decide when you are ready to move to the next step again" Derek said.

Katina smiled and let out a nervous breath. She was annoyed at herself for getting herself worked up over something so stupid. "Derek, I know all the risks, the do's and don'ts and what a normal healthy women my age can do after going through everything I did, but I can't help but feel different about it. I mean I have given the speech and listed the restrictions billions of times but I can't take my own advice. I mean when we get heavy, Kelly stops. He is scared to go any farther. I have told him that I am okay, that we can move to the next level, but he doesn't. I want to give him legit proof that I am okay. I mean I want to do it with my freakin' husband" she exclaimed.

It was easier for her to talk to Derek and vent. He knew what she was talking about. He was a doctor, she could talk to him about this and he would understand. Derek looked up from his position during the exam and squeezed Kat's knee in support. "Amoretti, you don't know how many times I have women coming in here in your situation laying on my table spilling their guts to me. I have heard it all before so trust me when I tell you that everything you are scared of is normal. It's like they come to have brain surgery and they spill their guts to me. Every doctor knows that when you have surgery, your image changes about yourself. You are more self conscious. Well I promise that your scar looks good. It is obvious that Kelly loves you" he replied.

"Thanks Derek. Just tell me everything is okay. You are the brilliant neurosurgeon here" she teased. He smiled at her and put her legs down, took her hands and helped her sit up. "Well, it is my pleasure to inform you Miss, that you are more than capable of having sex with your fiancé" he said. She got dressed with a big smile on her face. "Are you for real?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah you are all set on my end. Just be careful okay" he said. Once she was dressed, she gave Derek a hug and thanked him for everything.

After a few more hours on shift, a couple more patients, they called it a day. Kat signed out, changed her clothes into something more comfortable. She put on jeans, an academy t-shirt and sweatshirt with some black knee-high uggs.

She bundled up in her jacket; put her scarf hat and gloves on. She picked Mia up from daycare and got her bundled in her coat before taking her and setting her up in the car. They put on some music, when Kat turned the radio on, she couldn't help but shake her head. Kelly had her car the other day to give her a tune up and played with her radio. He loved Metallica; he played it for Mia all the time. He had it blasting in her car. The funny thing about it was that Mia was sitting in the back seat in her car seat flailing her hands and clapping her hands. She was enjoying it way more than Kat was.

Kat could only shake her head and smile at Mia's antics. "USIC!" she screeched. Kat smiled and let out a laugh. "I don't know what am I going to do with you and your Uncle Kelly? You two are the only ones who enjoy this heavy metal music" she said as they made their way to the firehouse. Once they got there, Kat got out of the car and pulled her jacket closer to her body. She grabbed the diaper bag first and then grabbed Mia out of her car seat. She took the blanket from the back seat and covered Mia with it before running across the street. When the guys saw her coming, they called for Kelly, who was in the kitchen. He walked through the garage and saw she was coming. He met her halfway.

He put his coat on and ran out to the driveway. "Hey Kitty Kat" he greeted taking Mia from her. Kat readjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder and wrapped the blanket around Mia, who was lying on Severide's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and led her into the garage. Once they were far enough in, Kat sighed and took her coat off. "Finally it's warm in here" she said getting comfortable before getting Mia unwrapped. Once she was debundled up, Kat put her on the couch in between Casey, Cruz and Mouch. Gabby and Shay kept looking at her, waiting for her to make the move so they could go. Kat got Mia's dinner out of the diaper bag and put it in the microwave. She put her coat and scarf back on.

She made her way over to Mia and Kelly. "I put her food in the microwave. It should be ready soon. Please make sure she eats it all. I put an extra change of clothes in her diaper bag, wipes, diapers and snacks" she told Kelly. He looked at her with a huge smile on his face. She was only half dressed to go out. "You look so cute right now" he said putting her hat on her head and cupped her face. He leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled up at him through the kiss. "Thank you! Now take care of our baby girl. She better be in one piece when I come back. Gabby, Shay are you guys ready to go?" she asked as she bundled up.

They both put their jackets on and grabbed their purses. They made their way out of the house ready to go to the mall. Once they got to the mall, the plan was to go to Victoria Secret first and get some cute lingerie for the honeymoon. Now that Katina was officially cleared for being with Kelly again, she was ecstatic. Since she wanted Kelly to stop being cautious with her, she had a plan and wanted to set it into motion. When they got to the store, Gabby and Leslie looked at each other with smiles on their face. Kat looked at them nervous.

"Guys, maybe this wasn't a good idea" she said instantly regretting it. "No it's not. Come on, just look around." Gabby and Shay walked in and started going through the racks, pulling out some possible options for Katina. They held them up but Kat rejected them, they were not her. She was starting to feel really uncomfortable; Katina wasn't used to this kind of stuff. After a few minutes of browsing the racks for options on their own, they were approached by a store assistant.

"Hi, my name is Suzy, is there anything that I can help you ladies with?" she asked. Katina gave her profile a good look. She didn't look that much older than her, Gabby or Shay but she was relieved that someone could help her out and reel Gabby and Shay in. The outfits they were picking out were definitely not Katina's style. "Um, yeah, thanks. I am looking for something special for my honeymoon. Not just a normal honeymoon, but uh, it has to be shocking but not too shocking" Katina rambled as she tried to explain her situation with Kelly Severide. Shay chuckled at the confused look on Suzy's face. Neither Katina nor Kelly could ever describe how they felt about one another. It is more than love. "It's a confusing, complicated story that no one can really explain" Shay added to Kat's story.

Suzy quirked an eyebrow, she was definitely intrigued. "Really? It might help give me an idea of what you are looking for if I know what your situation is. You don't have to go into detail, but the schematics would be helpful" she pressed. She was really interested in hearing this story. Katina chuckled slightly and glanced at Gabriella and Shay, "Do you want to tell it or should I?" she asked. Kat smiled at the girls. They were so excited about this. "Oh, please, go ahead. It's your fairy tale love story. Besides, I don't think I would be able to keep my emotions in check long enough to get the whole story out" she said seriously before turning to Suzy, "if I were you, I would get some tissues" she added.

After telling Suzy the story, the girls were all in tears. Suzy passed around the tissues and tied to regain some composure. Katina didn't tell her all the gory details, but she told her enough to get the message across. This was going to be a very important honeymoon for her. She needed everything to run smoothly. She waited for Suzy to calm down before getting back to business. "So, what's the verdict? Do you have any ideas in mind because I can honestly say that I have no idea what I am doing? As you know I don't usually act like this but I need this honeymoon to be perfect" she stressed. Suzy thought about Katina's plan and smiled.

"Well, considering the special circumstances of this situation, it definitely has to be unique. I have a couple of ideas, but answer me this, are you going for the 'come and get it' look or the 'I am never going to be able to concentrate on anything with you looking at me like that' kind of look?" Suzy asked. "It's definitely 100% the second one. Trust me when I say that when those two look at each other from across the room, it's like no one else exists. It's like they are having eye-sex with each other" Shay bluntly explained. Suzy and Gabby chuckled on Shay's bluntness. Suzy could tell there was some major history behind Katina and her man. She appreciated the good romance stories and made a silent promise to herself that she would help make Katina's plan succeed. "Figured as much," she started, "okay, now that we have the basics, follow me and we can get started sampling some things" she said leading them closer to the dressing rooms.

Suzy took them to a section containing lacy bras and panties; it was called the honeymoon style section. "So, I think we have 2 main options, anything else wouldn't really contribute to the theme of this honeymoon" she said. Katina looked at herself in the 3-way mirror and started analyzing her body. She was defined and in shape, but she wasn't exactly where she wanted to be yet. Her scar was still all over her stomach. Her bruises were faded, but they were still there. She just hoped that these outfits would fit her right and accent the good parts of her, not the bad. She only had two weeks to work on her seductiveness. She had the whole plan in her mind.

Suzy held up the first option, describing it as some sort of art. It was apple red lace, and very frilly. The girls agreed it was frilly sexy, but not quite the image she was going for. "Yeah, I never thought of you as a red girl, darker complementary colors perhaps. Purple, maybe a navy/baby blue; you know the color will bring out the passion in you and the color in Kelly's eyes" Gabby advised. Katina gave her a sideways look, "trust me; he isn't going to need any more passion running through him than he already has. Remember, the passion has been building for over 10 years" Katina reminded. "Yeah but don't freeze up and not tell him how you feel. You are a healthy woman and you want what you want. I know Kelly stops when you get heavy, but now that you have the official okay from Derek, go get it girl" Gabby said with a smile on her face. Katina nodded, "yeah, I know. It's going to be a crazy ass honeymoon. We are going to be going at it like freaking drugged bunnies" Katina replied with a smirk. Suzy smiled at the look of happiness on Katina's face when she talked about her husband. She was genuinely happy to be with him, you could tell right away. "Well, with my help, these will definitely bring a smile to your husband's face" Suzy added.

Gabby, Leslie and Katina couldn't help but chuckle at her statement. This would certainly get Kelly's attention. He knows that Katina doesn't like to flaunt herself and doesn't usually wear lingerie to bed, so this was going to be a major shock to him. Katina just hoped that it was a good shock. "Well, it's a good thing that option number 2 is right up your alley then. I think this is just what you are looking for" Suzy said as she held up the second piece for Gabriella, Leslie and Katina to see. It was another lacy bra with matching panties, but his time it was black lace, not so frilly, it had dark purple stitching, straps and ribbon intricately woven around the top of each piece. It was sexy but also but also had an elegant look to it.

Katina smiled and immediately went to try it on. As she looked at herself in the 3-way mirror, she couldn't help but feel the blush that spread across her body as she imagined the look on Kelly's face when he saw her in it. He was going to love it. It was perfect for what she was trying to accomplish. "Kat, get your butt out here and show us" Gabby yelled through the curtain. Katina walked out of the changing-room and twirled for them to see it all. Leslie and Gabby's mouths hung open and then smirked, "Wow! You look beautiful. Kelly is going to love it! It looks great on you"" they reassured. They knew that Katina was feeling a little out of her element at this kind of store, but she knew their mission was accomplished.

"Really? You think he'll like it? I want to try something different, since usually I am in his clothes" Katina explained, beginning to feel reassured; now she just needed the extra push to get there. "Absolutely! Any guy would kill to have his girl looking like you do in this little outfit. He's going to lose his mind in want for you" Suzy guaranteed. Gabby, Leslie and Katina both snickered at Suzy's statement. She had no idea how true that really was. Kelly was already ready to eat her alive, the girls could only imagine what would happen on their honeymoon when he saw her in that. "You are absolutely right Suzy; Kelly would kill for his girl, especially in this" Shay teased and smirked when Kat let out a chuckle.

They decided to get the black lace, a purple one and a few others. Kat wanted some different options for the weekend she had planned. They paid for their purchase, and walked out. "Hey, promise that when all this craziness is over and you have more time that you'll bring Kelly by to the store so I can meet him. I also want to know if this whole thing worked okay? Please let me know" she asked. Katina nodded and hugged the girl. She was really sweet. "Thanks for all your help" Katina replied before grabbing her bag and walking out. This was going to be a night that Kelly would never forget.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

**Babysitting**

Once Kat left with Gabby and Leslie, Kelly took Mia's dinner out of the diaper bag and got it ready for her. He looked over from the kitchen to find her in Matt's lap, playing with the dog. He smiled and finished getting her dinner ready. He took the food to the Squad table and got out her bib. "Casey, bring over the bug, would you?" Kelly called as he got out a spoon to feed her with. Casey got up and held Mia up in front of him, so she was in the air.

She squealed and flailed around. She loved her Uncle Matt. They were best buddies. "Dinner is ready squirt" Matt said. Everyone had their own nickname for Mia. Kat's was princess; Kelly's was love bug; Matt's was squirt; Shay and Gabby both called her girly or angel. The guys on Squad called her Bullet, because she was a ball of energy and could crawl circle's around you.

He deposited her on the table in front of Kelly and sat in chair next to them to make sure she didn't fall. "Do you have any plans tonight?" Kelly asked Casey. Matt looked at his fellow lieutenant curious. Kelly hated asking for help. He was usually private. He didn't like to share his private life with anyone. "No, I don't have anything going on, why?" Matt replied. "Kat bought this toddler bed for Mia. I have to set it up and put the rails on for her so she doesn't fall" he replied. Matt looked from Mia to Kelly surprised. "She can sleep in a real bed? Isn't she too young for that?" he asked. Kelly looked at him with the same perplexed look on his face. "I have no idea. Kat says she'll use it for a few years. Once she gets old enough, we can take off the rails and she can use it like a real bed" he replied.

Matt nodded, "that makes sense. Yeah, I'll be bye later to help you out" he answered. Kelly nodded, "thanks, let's hope that me and you can figure this shit out before Kat get's back. She's been on my case for a week about this damn bed" Kelly said. Matt couldn't help but laugh. That sounded like Katina. She was always a planner; always thought for the future. Even when they were younger she always had the bigger picture in mind. Whenever she got teased about it, she would always say she couldn't help. That it was her nature. As annoying as it was, it did come in handy. She planned all parties, study sessions, helped them apply to college and everything. She always made sure that Kelly was okay. That he was set for the future.

After dinner, Kelly packed all Mia's stuff and put them in the diaper bag. He took her from Matt and put her on the table. He took out her jacket, hat, gloves and her scarf. He put her jacket on first, her hat, and gloves and then wrapped her scarf around her neck. She was all bundled up. She looked so cute. Her jacket was black, her hat was Rescue Squad pink, her gloves and scarf were pink too. With her leggings and pink uggs, she looked so cozy. "Okay kid, we have to stop at the grocery store. Your Aunt Kat gave me a list of stuff that we need" he said. Mia looked up at him with a scrunched face. Kelly couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I know, I don't like it either, but she'll skin me alive if we don't do it" he replied. He picked her up and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Casey, hand me that blanket" he said. Matt wrapped the pink blanket over Mia and made sure she was covered.

"I'll see you later" he said waving to everyone before he booked it to his car across the street. Once he had her secure in her booster chair, he got in and made his way to the grocery store. He got Mia out and put her in his arms. He tried to carry her and wheel the cart at the same time. "Okay love bug, let's go get whatever your aunt has on this list as fast as possible, because the sooner we are done here, the quicker we can get home and I can fix your bed" he exclaimed. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the list.

He walked into the store and pushed the cart. "So, what do you want on your bed huh?" he asked as they went down the craft isle. "We can get some flowers or hearts or we can do both. What do you think?" he asked showing her the different options. She looked at him before looking over all the stickers, taking a minute to think. "Owers" she said, referring to the flowers. He nodded and picked up a couple of sheets. He got everything else he needed from that isle before moving onto the next. The last thing Katina put on the list, was tampons and female stuff. "Your aunt puts this stuff on here just to get to me" he said to Mia. The little girl just laughed and took the list and started waving it around. "We are done bug, we can go home!" he said.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled at the little girl and carried her out. When they got to the apartment, Matt was already there. "Hey, how was shopping?" Matt asked as he helped Kelly carry some of the bags into the house. "It wasn't too bad. We got all the stuff on our lists and we got some stuff to decorate her bed with. A bunch of those sticker things. Some even glow in the dark. I got them all matching for her" Kelly informed him. Matt looked at Kelly amused. "I never would have thought you would be so into decorating anything" Matt teased as he helped Kelly put things on the counter. Kelly picked up the phone and called for a pizza.

"Where's the bed?" Matt asked. "It's upstairs, come on" he said picking up Mia and leading Matt upstairs. "It's the back two legs that are giving me trouble. I don't want her to sink into it" Severide explains as he puts the gate on upstairs and puts Mia down on the floor in her room. She picked up her toys and started playing with them. She was very easy to entertain herself. She didn't need much. She made her way over to the doll house and fire station that Matt build for her and started playing with it.

"Let's clean it out and flip it over" Matt said. Severide took off the toys and the stuffed animals and put them in front of Mia. They inspected the wobbly legs together. "Who put this together?" Casey huffs as he looks at the two of the bolts that easily turn in his fingers. "Mia?" Severide teases as Mia looked up from her toys to look at Severide and Casey with curious eyes. Casey smiled and laughed. "Don't blame my little squirt," Casey smiles at the little girl, who lost interest in the adults and went back to her toys.

"Do you have the Allen wrench that came with the bed?" Casey asks. "Then what?" Severide teases. Casey opens his mouth to ask if Severide is just joking or if he was really serious, only to see Severide holing up the small piece and hold it up. "Give that…here" Casey yanks the piece from Severide's grasp; Mia looking on with an amused grin on her cute little chubby face. She got on her knees and started crawling toward Kelly and Matt. She sat next to Kelly and started inspecting what they were doing.

"Okay squirt, now watch and learn, the pros are dealing with this now" Severide talks to Mia in a serious tone. "Next bed you are making on your own kid. This is too much work" he teased the little girl. "Poor Mia, you can always come to your favorite Uncle Matt to help you" he smiles and pokes her in the belly making her laugh and push his hand away.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

As the guys were working on the toddler bed, the girls came home with tons and tons of bags in their arms. They were having a good old time, joking around to themselves. Kat put the bags down by the stairs and looked around the house. "Well, everything seems to be in order" she said. "Nothing looks broken, so that's good" Gabby said putting her things down on the couch, "hey I think Matt is here" she said picking up his coat. Kat smiled and shook her head. "He's probably helping Kelly with the toddler bed for Mia. The back legs wobble a bit" she informed them. They nodded and made their way into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

It was then that she noticed some of the vegetable containers open and tears marks into the bags opening them. She reached into the bag and pulled out some mushrooms and tomatoes, only to see that there were little nail marks in them. "Jesus Christ, I am going to kill my fiancé" she groaned showing the girls the vegetables. She put the vegetables down and went searching for the boys. "At least you know she isn't allergic to any of this and likes all the vegetables in this bag" Shay teased. Kat let out a laugh and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to one evening with her Uncle Kelly" Kat replied.

The girls made their way upstairs in a heartbeat. Gabby and Leslie followed Kat up. She was following the string of noises she heard coming from Mia's room. She made her way over the baby gate at the top of the stairs and stops. They just stand there and listen to the very interesting conversation going on in the pretty pink room.

"Kelly, you are doing it too fast" Casey complained. "I'm not going too fast. This will work, just wait a second" Kelly replied. "You are doing more damage than good. Would you let me help, here take it out already" Casey argued. "Why? It feels right? It looks right, just leave it in and see what happens" Kelly retorted.

The girls were just looking at each other with amused expressions on their faces. If they didn't know any better, to an outsider, this conversation sounded really, really dirty. Only Kelly and Matt would be able to get themselves into this much trouble. The two lieutenants had it rough after their friend Andy Darden died. They each blamed each other, never really dealing with it. Months passed before anyone could get through to them. They finally put their differences aside and started working together. They finally started working on their relationship and started becoming friends again. Kat, Johnny, Stephanie, even Gabby and Leslie only helped strengthen the friendship.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Mia had changed Kelly Severide for the better. There was always something about that girl that made him melt. Even before she was born, Kelly was a playboy. He went through women, like people drink water, but when he found out that Stephanie was pregnant, he changed. He started going to appointments with her, taking her places when no one else could, helping her out around the house…becoming very protective over her and the baby. That only worsened when they found out the baby was a girl.

He was attached to her from the beginning. Only a few people know this, but it was Kelly that was with Stephanie when she first went into labor. They were at the hospital surprising Katina for lunch, only to find out that she was in surgery. While they were in the cafeteria, she started having contractions. He picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way to the elevator. He rushed her to the maternity floor and staid with her until Johnny showed up from the firehouse.

That was when Johnny asked Kelly and Kat to be Mia's godparents. They were waiting in the lobby when Johnny came out and told them it was a baby girl and both mom and baby were doing well. They walked back into the room and took turns congratulating Stephanie. Kat took the baby in her arms and cooed at her. Then she passed her off to Kelly, standing over him to look at the beautiful baby girl. Kelly swears to this day that once he looked at her in his arms that day, he made her an internal promise to do whatever he could to keep her safe, protect her from hurt, and give her whatever she wants.

If she wants a damn flower princess bed, then by God, he is going to make sure she has the pretties, flower princess bed in the world. She deserved nothing but the best and that's what he planned on giving her. Even if it meant that he had to lie on the floor and argue with Matthew Casey about how to put the bed together. He would do whatever he needed to, to ensure that this bed was the best bed fit for a princess.

"Kelly, it's too big. Take it out, or we are going to have to start all over again" Casey argued back. "What's all that talk floating around about size matters," Severide joked. Kat couldn't help but let a little giggle escape her and shake her head. Only Severide was able to take any little thing and turn it dirty. His mind was only in one direction lately. That's why Katina planned to make their honeymoon worth his while. "Okay, so I was joking. Sometimes too big is just as bad as too small. You know that. Now, if you don't mind, can you take it out so you don't cause serious damage? Trust me; I know what I am talking about. Do you want the screw or not?" Matt asked.

"Yes, but try this one" Severide replied. "NO!" Matt yelled. Kelly scoffed, "seriously Matt, stop being so stubborn" Kelly said. "Okay, you wanna try the smaller one, fine, but if it gets stuck inside…so help me" Matt groaned. "You'll see as soon as it moves, you'll see" Kelly confidently replied to himself. "You are the one that asked me over for help with this. Now let me fix it before Kat skins both of us alive. Here…this one fits better" Matt exclaimed.

"Okay fine" Kelly gave up. Unable to hold it back anymore, Shay, Gabby and Kat walk inside the room and lean against the door frame watching them. They walked in to see both Matt and Kelly on their belly's trying to find the correct size screw and Allen wrench to tighten the bed legs; Mia was happily playing at Kelly's side with her life size doll and fire house. "Stupid screw" Kelly angrily replies.

"There, now this one fits better. You owe me more than a pizza. I just saved your ass" Casey grins as he pulled the small tool back and both of them grab the leg and give it a good shake. "So it would seem. What would Mia like?" Severide turns around to see the girls standing there with amused expressions on their faces. "Hey" Kelly greets them. Mia looks up at her aunt and smiles. She makes her way over to her aunt, who smiles down at the little girl.

"Kat," Casey greeted with a nod as he too sits upright. "The bed is fixed" he looked very proud of himself. "So I heard. Thank you Matt, I appreciate the help. I've been after him about this bed for weeks" Kat teased as she walked in and picked up Mia. She joined them on the floor and put Mia in her lap. "Were you watching your uncles try to put this bed together?" she cooed at the baby. "ed" she squealed, pointing to the bed. The adults laughed and nodded. "Yeah and look what we got" Kelly reached into the bag behind him and pulled out the stickers. He held them up so Kat could see them.

"Wow, your uncle went all out for this room didn't he?" Kat teased. Kelly picked Mia up and stood her up. She took the stickers from him and tried to get them off. "Wait a second bug" he replied. He scooted closer to the bed and took the stickers out for her. He handed them to her and watched as she put them on the bed rails. Kat took out her phone and snapped a picture of them. They were so cute together. When they were done, Mia looked at Kat and pointed to the stickers. "ickers" she said excited.

Kat leaned over and smiled at the little girl's excitement. "Wow, they look beautiful princess" she kissed the little girls cheek. "So, we heard you guys talking about size. Speaking of size, who is responsible for the messed up vegetables downstairs?" Gabriella asked. Matt and Kelly just pointed to each other before pointing to Mia. Kat got up and picked up Mia with her. She took Mia from the room, breaking out into a grin as the two lieutenants tried to make lame excuses for themselves. It was cute how they weren't capable of handling a 1 year old girl. That little girl could run circles around them.

Kat and Mia made their way downstairs to put the groceries to good use. They were going to make the guys dinner. "I think we should feed our guests for helping us today, don't you think? Pizza is coming, so why don't we heat up some wings and make some pasta. Then Aunt Gabby can help us make a salad" Kat informed. She put Mia in her highchair and put some plastic dishes and forks on the table for her to play with. Gabby and Leslie made their way down with Kelly and Matt. Casey put his tools by the door before joining Kelly on the couch. Kat made her way over to them with some beers. She handed them the bottles before going back to the kitchen. "Kelly, what time is the pizza coming? Do you guys want mild or regular wings?" she asked.

"Mild, it should be here soon. I ordered the pizza after Matt got here" he replied. Kat nodded and started on the wings. Mia banged her plates together playing with a huge smile on her face. Shay started the salad and Gabby got on the salad.

BUZZ! BUZZ!

The alarm rang for the door. Kelly got up to answer and pay for the pizza. Once he got it and paid the man, he took it into the kitchen. Kat and the girls put everything on the table. "Okay, I am going to get her bib from her diaper bag upstairs" Kat said before running upstairs. Kelly and Matt got the pizza and plates together.

"What do you think they were doing today at the mall?" Kelly asked. Matt smirked and shrugged. "With those three together, who knows what kind of trouble they can get into" Kelly laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I get that" he agreed. Matt looked over at Kelly with curious eyes. He could tell there was more to the story.

"Are you okay man? You seem kind of on edge" Matt replied. He knew that Kelly would come to him if he needed to, but he could tell there was something else he wanted to say. "I am okay, Kat is starting to plan the wedding and making sure everything is all set. I just want her to have her day. I want everything to run smoothly. I promised Kat her dream wedding" he said. Matt smiled big, "Don't worry; everything is going to be alright. With Gabby and Shay in charge, this wedding is going to go on without a hitch" he reassured slapping Kelly on the back.

Kelly looked at Matt anxious. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings to anyone but Kat, but he had to do this. Kat had been after him about this for weeks. "Speaking of the wedding, Katina told me that Gabby is going to be her maid of honor and then have Shay, Tina and Maggie as her bridesmaids. That got me thinking and I was umm…would you mind being my best man?" he asked. Matt smiled at him big. This was huge for them. Usually, they are up and down in their friendship, but the fact that Kelly asked him to stand up for him at his wedding was huge. This was a big step up.

"Yeah, absolutely Kelly; I would love to stand up for you at your wedding. I am your best friend. It's the least I can do" Matt replied playing it down a little. Kelly smiled and patted Matt on the back, "thanks man, this means a lot" Kelly said in gratitude.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update! I just started school and have been crazy busy with homework, so from now on, the chapters will be longer and I will try to update when I can!**

**Hi guys, thanks for reading and taking interest in my story. I am nearing the end so please continue to support me, it really means a lot.**

**So the wedding is underway and will be here soon. Matt is going to be Kelly's best man and Gabriella is going to be Kat's maid of honor. You can look forward to more drama after the wedding has taken place.**

**This chapter will continue on with the wedding planning, so please bear with me.**

**NOTE: I know that Kelly's shoulder pain was a huge part of the series and I don't really address it here. It will be addressed after the wedding.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

**Chapter 11**

_**Previously…**_

"Yeah, absolutely Kelly; I would love to stand up for you at your wedding. I am your best friend. It's the least I can do" Matt replied playing it down a little. Kelly smiled and patted Matt on the back, "thanks man, this means a lot" Kelly said in gratitude.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

_A few days later…._

Katina, Mia, Gabby and Leslie were sitting in the food court at the hospital having a really fun lunch. "So is everything all set for the wedding, oh wise wedding planners?" Kat teased as she asked Gabby and Leslie about the wedding. After she decided a date for the wedding, the girls came over first thing. They took her ideas down and then went on planning while Kat and Kelly got back to normal.

Gabby and Leslie glared at Kat, "yes, everything is going fine thank you very much. All you and Kelly have to do is show up and look pretty" Shay replied. She was going to make sure this wedding goes down without a hitch. These were her best friends; she wanted them to have everything they deserved. Kat smiled and clapped her hands, "Yay! I am so excited to finally be married and live happily ever after. Thank you guys so much for everything. I wouldn't have been able to get half of anything done without my best friends" she reached over and hugged the girls. Gabby and Shay squeezed Kat hard, "hey, you out of anyone else in the world deserve this gift, so don't doubt it okay. You deserve this and it's the least we can do after everything you have done for us" Shay replied. At that moment, Mia squealed and clapped her hands. Apparently, she liked Shay's speech too.

Kat smiled and let out a laugh at her baby girls antics. "You must take after your aunts because you little missy hate to be left out" she cooed at her princess; her smiled only growing when Mia started smiling. Gabby and Shay let out a laugh; Shay took Mia out of her stroller and her food from Kat. Once the toddler was settled in her lap, she smiled down at her and fed her the food. "There is nothing wrong with craving a little attention, especially when you are as cute as this little one" Shay defended the little princess.

Once she was done eating, Shay put Mia in her stroller and started pushing her back and forth. The little girl had a big day at daycare that day. She was exhausted. She barely managed to finish her lunch; her eyes kept closing all on their own. When the girls were done eating their lunch, they got up and wheeled Mia out of the cafeteria and up to the main floor. Gabby and Leslie waited with Mia while Kat changed her clothes and signed out of the hospital. She only took a half day, so she could get ready for the dinner party the girls were throwing for her and Kelly at Shay's loft. Since Kelly was never there, she was practically on her own.

Lucky for them, Mia loved car rides. She was the easiest little toddler. When she was awake, she was a joy in the car; when she was sleeping, she was easy; she staid asleep the whole way home. Gabby parked the car in front of the Canterbury apartments and turned off her car. "Do you need any help with Mia's stuff?" she asked. Katina got out and moved to get Mia from the car. Then she made her way around the car to get Mia's diaper bag and her medical stuff from the trunk. Once she got the carrier out, she walked around to peak in the trunk and take one more look in the backseat before shaking her head, "no thanks, I think I got it" she replied.

Gabby nodded and moved to give her friend a hug before getting back into her car. "Don't forget dinner at my house at 7 pm" Shay reminded Katina. She knew that Kat wouldn't forget because they bought a special dress for the occasion. Kelly went with her to pick it out. But Shay had a feeling that Kelly would need a little more convincing. Usually when he got home from work, he hates doing anything but sitting on the couch with Mia and watch TV. He hated getting dressed up and going out, especially when he was tired.

Katina sure had her work cut out for her in getting him to go but both Shay and Gabby knew that if anyone could do it, Katina could. The bride-to-be looked through the passenger window and nodded, "don't worry, we'll be there. Depending on how things went at the firehouse, we may be a little late though" she replied. Shay nodded in understanding. They were finally just getting back to normal. With finding a house and planning to move and the wedding all at once, things were pretty hectic. Certain things had to be taken care of and those things would take time to come in order. "Keep me updated" Shay said before she and Gabby waved and drove off.

Kat waited until Gabby and Shay were out of sight before she turned and went inside. It was really quite in the elevator, so Katina felt it was her responsibility to break the ice, so to speak. "Good afternoon Mark" she greeted her neighbor from down the hall. He smiled at her and Mia. He was really quiet, didn't like to cause trouble with anyone. Kat and Mia were always nice to him. She always said hello to him and sent him desserts when she made extra.

"Good afternoon Katina; hi Mia. How are you doing?" he asked. "We are doing well. Just got some shopping done, we have a dinner to go tonight" she replied. He nodded and held the door open for her as she tried to maneuver the stroller and the bags as she walked out of the elevator. "Do you need any help?" he asked.

She smiled at his offer. "Sure, can you carry these bags for me?" she asked handing them over to him. He took them from her with no problem. She was able to wheel the stroller out with no problem. "Thanks Mark" she said making her way to the apartment. Once they got to the penthouse, they realized that Kelly was already home. Kat put the stroller by the stairs and took Mia out of it and moved her to the playpen in the living room. "Where do you want these?" Mark asked referring to her bags. "Uh, you can just leave them by the stairs. Thanks for the help Mark, I really appreciate it" she gave him a hug and walked him to the door. He nodded and made his way back to his apartment. He didn't usually socialize with his neighbors, but Kat and Mia were different.

Katina turned on the baby monitor and went to find Kelly, only to find him in the kitchen. She placed the monitor on the counter and smiled when she realized he didn't notice her yet. She moved to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. He smiled and turned to wrap his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Hey you" she greeted leaning up to give him a quick kiss. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her a little more before pulling away with a smile on his face. "Hi, where's my love bug?" he asked looking behind her. She put her forehead against his chest and started laughing. "Wow, it's official, I have been replaced. At least it's our daughter and not some other woman" she teased. Kelly started chuckling and leaned down to kiss her head, "sorry babe, but you know she's got a special place in my heart. You know you're my angel though" he replied tilting her head up to give her another kiss.

She smiled into the kiss and pulled away to sit on the counter next to his open containers of fruit and veggies, "the princess is sleeping. We had a productive day today at daycare. How were things at work?" she asked digging into some grapes that were on the counter. He turned so that he could lean his back into her chest as he leant against the counter. He let out a stressed breath and wiped a hand over his face. "This shift was rough. We had a kid stuck in his vent system and wouldn't come out. He didn't want to come out until his sister left the house. They got into a fight or something and he decided it was a good idea to climb in the damn vent. He got on my damn nerves. He didn't want to get out and would not listen to me. The whole time we were trying to get him out, she kept egging him on. Capp had to remove her from the premises." he informed.

Katina wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and rested her head against his shoulder. "Kelly, you just have to be patient with kids like that. You are a dad now and you grew up with 2 sisters. Just put yourself in his shoes. You are a dad now, what, do you think your kid is not going to do to rebel" she explained. Kelly turned around to face her, "I know that and I know I am a dad and that I grew up with sisters, but Laura and Becky never stuck themselves up a damn vent, they just annoyed the crap out of me" he groaned. "Don't worry okay, you did your job and everything worked out. Just be patient with people and you won't come home so stressed" she commented. He nodded and rested his forehead against hers, "I know; you are right. So what are the plans tonight?" he asked. Katina smiled and knew it was now or never, "Well, Shay invited us to dinner at her house" she commented.

Kelly groaned which caused Katina to laugh. "Do we have too?" he whined. "Come on Kelly, please. It will be fun. We get to see everyone, hang out, and eat some really good catered food" she tried to make it sound more appealing. Kelly looked into her eyes and could tell that she really wanted to go to this thing. When she could see that he was considering it, she pulled out the big guns and started pouting. He couldn't help but laugh, "you really want to go don't you?" he asked. She smiled and nodded in victory when she knew he would agree. "But I wanted to finish what you started the other night," he replied, hoping to sway her over. She glared, "that's a low blow Severide! We can do that anytime…please" she begged.

Kelly let out a defeated breath, "fine, we can go" he replied. She squealed and started clapping in excitement. Kelly took a hold of her hands and moved them to around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and pulled away after a minute, before one sweet kiss turned into a full-blown make-out session. "Thank you" she said. He smiled and shook his head, "that was not a proper thank you" he replied leaning in again to get another kiss out of her. She smiled against the kiss and gave up trying to push him away. He smiled at her defeat. She didn't give up control very easily, but he loved it when she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. Kelly smiled, wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her shirt rode up as she leaned up to press herself into him, so he walked them to the wall and held her against it with his body, while he let his hands roam her body. He slipped one under her shirt in the back and the other around her waist to pull her to him. Just as he was about to slip his hand up farther and take off the shirt, there was a knock at the door. "Dammit!" he groaned against her lips.

Katina pulled away, only to get sucked in again. "Maybe if we are quiet they'll go away" he reasoned. She smiled and shook her head, "nope, they are going to wake up the baby" she replied. About 30 seconds later, the knocking continued and Mia started crying over the monitor. Kat smile and pulled away. She waited for Kelly to regain composure before going to pick up their little girl. "It is okay princess, someone just wants to come and visit" she said swaying around the living room with their little girl. Kelly, on the other hand went to open the door, only to have it reveal an elderly woman and an elderly man. Kelly recognized the man as the guy that he and Katina saved in the construction site. He instantly brightened up, "Peter?" he asked just to be sure. He couldn't believe it. The man looked good for all he had been through. The elderly man smiled and nodded, "Hi Kelly, I hope it is okay that we stopped by. The firehouse gave us your address" he said. Kelly nodded, "Yeah of course, come on in" he opened the door wide and stepped to the side to let them in.

"Kat, look who I found" Kelly called. Kat came into the door way to see Kelly standing with Peter. She immediately started crying. She could not believe who was standing in her living room. "Oh My God, Peter" she said running into his arms to give him a hug with tears running down her face. "How are you? Are you okay? Healing okay?" she asked when she noticed the cane. He got fit for a prosthetic leg. Those take some time to get used to. He smiled and hugged her back. "Hi Katina, It's good to see you both. I am doing great. I was just in rehab the other day and my therapist put the leg on and asked me what I wanted to do when I could walk again. I told her that I had a promise to fill, so here I am" he said. Kat and Kelly smiled at him. "Georgie," he addressed his wife, who was standing in the background watching the scene unfold, "these are the two firefighters that saved my life. This is Kelly Severide and Katina Amoretti" the elderly woman smiled. "Is it ok if I give you a hug?" she asked them with tears in her eyes. Kelly and Kat smiled at them and nodded. Kat couldn't help but cry. It was so great to see Peter up and well.

They visited with Mia, Kelly and Katina for an hour or so. It was really incredible seeing them. They exchanged numbers and promised to visit with each other soon and keep in touch. Peter wanted Katina to look over his chart and stay updated with him medically. He trusted her and wanted her part of his medical team. She felt honored that he asked her and promised to keep up with him. When they left, Katina had to start getting ready. "Okay, the wedding dresser is coming before dinner and so I need you to disappear for a little while. You can take Mia with you while you are at it" she handed him the half asleep baby and grabbed a sippy cup full of milk, "can you please give her this sippy cup and put her down. I don't want her to be crabby later. After that, you need to stay gone for about an hour, until it's safe to return home" she said. Kelly looked at her confused, "Why?" he asked.

She smiled and let out a little laugh, "the seamstress is coming to make the final adjustments to the wedding dress and there is no way in hell you are going to be here for that" she informed. He smiled and gave her a kiss. "Okay fine. At least my daughter gets to come with me when I am being kicked out of the house" he said. She walked over to the closet and pulled out the diaper bag. "Everything is in here. There are sippy cups, bottles; milk in the thermos, her toys and blankets are in here. Just in case you need it, she also has a change of clothes and some pajamas. In the side, there are diapers, wipes, baby powder a…n…" Kelly stopped her by taking the bag from her. "Kat, we are just going to be gone for an hour. We are just going for a ride. Just call me when it's safe to come home" he replied with a chuckle.

Katina just glared at him with her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, it's just a habit. Okay, you go, I have things that need to be done" she said as she leant over the stroller and kissed her niece's forehead, "bye baby girl, have fun with Uncle Kelly" she added before giving Kelly a kiss goodbye. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door, followed by Gabby and Maggie peaking their heads in; "Hey Kat, we are here with Mrs. Daniels" Maggie said. She nodded and waved them in.

Kelly held the door for them on his way out. "Hey guys, is this a bad time?" Gabby asked as she walked up to Katina and gave her a hug. "No, Kelly was just leaving" she said walking them out. "Just call me when it's safe to return" he said as he kissed her cheek before leaving. She nodded and waited for them to leave before turning back to the girls. "What's wrong?" Gabby asked. "Nothing, everything is fine" she replied. "Let's get started" she said taking the dress from Mrs. Daniels. Gabby and Maggie helped her put it on and zipped it up. She stood in the middle of the room and did a twirl. She wanted a princess style dress. It was strapless, straight on the top and flared on the bottom. It was gorgeous on her.

"So, I think all we need to do is tighten it a little on the top and in the waist" Mrs. Daniels said. She is a seamstress that Katina has gone to for years. She knew both Kelly and Katina personally. When she told her about getting her wedding dress fixed, Mrs. Daniels was more than welcoming. "Whatever you think is best Mrs. Daniels" Katina replied. "Kat, you look beautiful" Gabby complimented her friend. "Thanks guys, are you sure everything looks okay?" she asked. "Yes, everything is perfect" Maggie replied. Katina smiled at both of them and couldn't help but feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Things were finally coming together for her.

After all the alterations were noted, Mrs. Daniels left with the Gabriella. Katina and Maggie had to go get ready for Shay's dinner. No one really knew what to expect from this dinner. The only thing Shay told anyone was that it was in honor of Kelly and Kat's wedding. She even made a point to make it a formal event. She wanted everyone to get dressed up, which was not Kelly's favorite thing to do. Katina was lucky she got him to go at all, especially after a shift like the previous one.

After everyone left, Katina began to go through her new things she got at the mall and sorted them out. The only thing she needed to get was a gift for Kelly on the wedding day. She was having a hard time with what to get him. She didn't bother asking because she knew his answer, "I have everything I need with you and Mia" he always replied. She made it her mission to pick something perfect.

As she was going through her new clothes and things, she decided to be proactive and put aside something's for Mia that would need to go with them to Shay's. She made sure there were enough bottles, formula, diapers…etc. She even went through the closet and picked out nice dress pants and a nice dress shirt for Kelly to wear. It would save time when he came home. That way, while he was getting ready she could get Mia all taken' care of and then they could switch. It was the perfect plan. Since she had nothing else to do, she went downstairs and plopped down on the couch to watch some TV while she waited for Kelly and Mia to come home.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-**Mall**-MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Kelly pulled into the parking lot of the mall and found a spot quickly. He got Mia out and put her carrier in the stroller. He knew exactly what he was going to get. He didn't like to go shopping, but this was a special occasion and he didn't' trust anyone else with the task. He walked into the mall and found his way to the jewelry store. Laura, his sister, and Matt were waiting for him by the door. He called them from the car for some help. Laura has the same body type that Katina does, so she was there to help with the adjustments and Matt was just there for support, to make sure he was picking the right gift.

"Hey little brother, what's the big emergency?" Laura asked when she saw him. "Severide, are you or Mia or Katina okay?" Matt asked concerned. The way Kelly sounded on the phone, it was like life or death. Kelly smiled at their concern. "Yeah, everyone is fine. Kat is home getting her wedding dress adjusted and so she sent me out of the house. I still have to get her wedding gift, so I figured you guys could help. I have something in mind, but I want it to be perfect. After all the bullshit I put her through, she deserves this" Kelly said. Laura glanced at Matt before smirking at her brother, "This is great Kel, I knew me and Becks taught you well. What did you have in mind?" Laura asked.

They walked into the store and Kelly looked around. In the second jewelry case, he saw a gold heart locket and knew that was it. "I want that one" he told the assistant. The store consultant smiled, opened the case and pulled out the locket. He showed it to Kelly and smiled at the choice. "That is a wonderful choice, can we add anything for you or are you going to take it as is?" the consultant asked. Kelly nodded and pulled out his wallet. He handed the consultant a picture of him, Mia and Katina after she was born. "Matt, can you pull up the engraving on the wedding invitation and blow it up. Just the K&K and then get the engraving from the old ring I gave her when we were 16, '_I will love you always and forever'?"_ Kelly asked Matt.

Matt nodded and pulled up his computer right away. It took him a minute to pull up the images and set up the 3D model of the locket. "Like this Severide?" he asked. Kelly looked over the image and smiled. He patted Matt on the back in gratitude. "Thank you Casey, it looks great" he said before turning to the store consultant. Matt turned his computer screen to show the man behind the counter. "I want the locket to look just like this; can you do it by the end of the week? I need this by next week" he asked. The consultant smiled and nodded, "Of course, this is a wonderful gift, I'm sure your wife will love it" he said.

Kelly, Matt and Laura smiled and nodded. "Yes she will" Laura replied before Kelly could. "I want to measure the chain on Laura. She has the same body type as Katina. I don't want the chain to be too long or too short" Kelly said. Laura nodded and took her jacket off so they could get the chain on easily. The store assistant came from around the corner and measured the chain against Laura's neck. Once they got the correct measurements, the assistant took care of the final details with Kelly. Once everything was in order, they were ready to place the order.

He did it. He found the perfect gift. Laura and Matt left to get ready for Shay's dinner so only Kelly and Mia were left alone. They didn't let Kat know that Laura and Becky were in Chicago. They wanted to keep it as a surprise for her. He picked up his daughter out of the stroller and got her comfortable in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her fists in his shirt. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her to support her back.

"Okay love bug, I don't know if we can go home yet, so let's do some shopping" he said. He walked into the baby store and bought her some clothes. He got her a leather jacket, a white and black t-shirt and jeans. He knew Katina would enjoy those considering they were about to be the only things in her closet that aren't too girly. After some shopping, he got in the car and called Katina. He wanted to make sure the cost was clear to come home. He didn't want to walk in on something he wasn't supposed to see.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-**Normal-**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLL

**RING! RING! RING!**

Katina reached across the couch and grabbed the phone; "Hello" she answered the phone. "Hey, Mia and I are done with our errand. Is it safe to come home yet?" Kelly asked. Katina smiled and let out a little laugh, "yeah it's safe. I set up your clothes and Mia's outfit for Shay's. You better hurry and get here because I told her we would be there by 7" she informed. Kelly groaned; he hated getting dressed up and going to those kinds of things, especially after the shift he had.

"Alright we are on our way. We should be home in 10 minutes" he replied. Kat nodded and said goodbye. She pulled her dishes out of the fridge and got them set up. She made a Chocolate fudge cheesecake and some chocolate marshmallows for the kids. She was wrapping them up when Kelly came in. As promised he made it home in 10 minutes. He dropped the bags by the stairs and then proceeded to the kitchen. He found Kat pulling dishes out of the fridge and getting them ready to go. "Hey angel" he greeted. Kat turned and smiled at her little family. "Hey, did you have a productive hour? What did you do?" she asked hoping to get a clue as to what he was up to. Kelly smiled and nodded, he knew she wanted to know what she was doing, but he wouldn't tell her. "Yeah we did. We got done what needed to be done. Are the clothes ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are upstairs. You go start getting ready while I change Mia. I'll be up in a second" she said. They split their separate ways. Kelly went to their room to get changed while Katina went into Mia's room and got her changed. She put her in a cute jumper dress with black tights and boots. After she finished, she restocked the diaper bag and double checked everything. After make sure everything was ready, she took Mia downstairs.

She put the diaper bag by the couch before going to open the door. She peaked out the door and saw Pete outside in the hallway. "Hey, can you watch Mia while I go get ready for this dinner? Kelly is almost done, so he should be down soon" she asked. Pete nodded and made his way over. Courtney was still getting dressed, so he left the door closed. "Yeah Katina, I'd love to" he said taking the baby from her. Mia smiled and curled her head into the crook of his neck and fisted into his shirt. "Well, it looks like you will be just fine" she teased. Mia gurgled and snuggled deeper into his neck. Pete smiled and let out a laugh. He rubbed her back and turned and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine without you" he replied. Katina nodded and made her way upstairs. Kelly was still getting ready when she walked into the room.

Kelly let out a growl from his neck. "I hate wearing these stupid things." He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror adjusting his tie. Kat walked in and put her robe on and started doing her hair. Once she got it up and curled, she started putting on her make-up. She looked at Kelly through the mirror and smiled at him. "I think you look quite handsome in a suit, besides it's not every day we get to dress up like this" she said reassuringly. She was finishing putting the finishing touches on her make-up as she studied him in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile as he looked at her but didn't say anything. He just continued to fiddle with his tie. Kat chose a blue shirt with a matching tie.

"Kelly, your tie looks fine. In fact, it looks perfect. You have nothing to worry about" she said turning around to adjust his tie so he would stop playing with it. Once she was done, she walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready. He sat at the edge of the bed and waited for her to finish getting ready. She grabbed her dress form the bathroom and laid it on her chair. It was still in the bag from the store so it was a surprise for Kelly. Shay picked it out so Katina could only hope it was something she would wear and not something that Shay would wear.

"Kelly are you sure you are okay? I want you to talk to me. We can get through it okay" she walked back into the bathroom and closed the door half way shut. "I need you to do me a favor" he said. She paused in the bathroom and sighed, "Okay, what do you need?" she asked. She would do anything for him. He knew that.

"I need you not to worry about me on the job anymore. Don't come rushing from work, stopping in to check on me. Just worry about two things for the next couple of months, Mia and our wedding. I want you to have everything you ever deserved" he said through the door. Kat came out wrapped in a towel and walked right up to him. He was sitting on the bed, so she cupped his face and leaned down to kiss him. "I need you to know that I will always worry about you guys. You are my family. I always worry about my family. You don't have to worry about giving me everything I deserve, because I already have everything I could ever want right here" she said with a smile on her face. He cupped her face and kissed her some more.

She pulled away after a minute and finished getting ready. It was sweet that he didn't want her to worry about anything and wanted to take care of everything for her, but she didn't need anything else. She was happy with the set-up right now. Kelly nodded and mumbled, "Yeah I know. I'm sorry for all this mushy crap, I just promised your brother on your 18th birthday that I would take care of you and I hate to say it but you look stressed. I want to take care of you. I want to make sure you and my daughter are taken care of" he replied.

Kat sighed and knew she wouldn't ever win with him and this macho crap. He wanted to be the one to take care of her, and so she let him. The only time he wasn't ever like this was when he was with Mia. When he was with that girl, he was like a different guy. He acted like the guy she fell in love with. The carefree, relaxed, all out family-man (not that he would ever admit it). She loved him like that.

Kat pulled on her dress and finished her make-up. When she was done with her whole outfit, she did a double take in the mirror, feeling satisfied, she opened the door and walked back into the bedroom. Severide was gone, so she sat on the bed and put her heels on and then stood in front of the mirror to put her hair down and ran her hands threw it. "Wow" she heard.

She turned around to see Kelly standing in the doorway. She could feel his eyes trailing up and down her body. Her dress stopped at her calves, was snug and showed off her curves. She couldn't believe that Shay picked this out for her. It was strapless and he just wanted to do unspeakable things to her all night long. He walked over to her and stood behind her. She pulled her hair to one side, out of the way, "zip me up please" she said. He smiled and slowly zipped her dress. His hand touched her side and he looked into her eyes through the mirror on the dresser.

"You look beautiful. This dress on you is very dangerous. It is doing things to me that are not of the proper nature with our daughter and neighbor downstairs" he whispered into her ear. She let her hair down and leaned back into him. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes before he spoke, "I am sorry for being stupid" he said. She nodded, smiled and let out a little laugh, "Kelly, I just need you to promise me two things. First, I need you to be careful on the job. No more being the hero stunts, okay. The next time I get called at 2 in the morning and have Casey telling me you are in the hospital, it's going to be me that put you there. Second, I need you to promise me to try and have fun tonight" she said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and let out a breath. He rested his forehead against hers. "I promise that I will try" he said before leaning down to give Katina a kiss. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. She looked up at him with a smile, "ready?" she asked.

He nodded and grabbed her hand. He led her out and downstairs. Kat grabbed the diaper bag while Kelly grabbed their coats and the dishes from the fridge. Then he started to talk to Pete and watch Mia, while Courtney helped get Mia's tuff ready. They were right on schedule. They were supposed to be at the apartment by 7pm. When they got their things ready, Kelly and Pete carried all the bags while Kat carried Mia and Courtney grabbed the diaper bag and some extra toys for Mia. "You got everything?" Pete asked once they were in the hallway. Katina looked around at everything and nodded, "yeah we are good. You help Kelly with the bags. We got everything for Mia so we are good" she replied. Pete nodded and picked up the cooler bag and walked in toe with Kelly.

Once they got everything in the car and situated, Courtney and Pete followed Kelly and Kat. The car ride was nice and peaceful. Mia was singing along to her CD in her own little way. It was really cute, because she cut off the words. So it sounded weird to anyone else, but Kat and Kelly smiled and sang along with her. She was enjoying herself in her carrier. They were happy when she was happy.

They pulled up to Shay's apartment and got out of the car. Kelly grabbed the diaper bag and Mia, Pete grabbed all her other stuff while Courtney and Katina grabbed the dishes and all food that Kat was bringing to the party. They walked into the building and then the elevator and took a deep breath. Kelly was swaying slowly side to side with Mia in his arms with a smile on his face. He kissed her head and continued to sway. He looked at Katina and noticed her staring at him. "You okay?" he asked.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "yeah I am fine. I was just thinking that I am the luckiest girl in the whole wide world" she teased as she leaned up to kiss him. Kelly wrapped his free arm around her waist to hold her there for a second. Courtney and Pete smiled and shook their head at their friend's antics. When they heard the ding of the elevator and pulled away from each other. Kelly moved his hand from her waist to the small of her back and guided her into the room full of people.

They walked in and put their stuff down on the kitchen counter. As they were getting settled, Shay made her way over. "Kel, Kat" she greeted giving each of them a hug, "I am glad Katina convinced you to come Kelly" she teased before taking Mia from him. "Yeah well, Kat wanted me to come and it meant a lot to her, so here I am" he replied. Katina smiled at Kelly and reached up to give him a little kiss. She was very happy. That night was turning out to be great!

They got to see all their friends and had some great food, which Gabby helped prepare. Kat got to catch up with her future sister-in-laws. She was so surprised to see them. Kelly said they couldn't make it because of work, but they came down for the week just for them. They wanted to spend some time with their brother and his family. It was really sweet. Shay really outdid herself with this dinner. Shay had the whole apartment decorated with streamers and balloons. She had pictures of Kelly and Kat together and with the guys together. This group of friends had a lot of history. Some people more than others. It was very sweet. The dinner was supposed to be in their honor.

As soon as they got settled, and Mia took one look around the room and recognized the guys, she was passed from person to person. It was like she made it her own personal mission that she greeted everyone. By the time bedtime for Mia came rolling around, she was with Becky, Kelly's younger sister and Scott, her boyfriend. Scott was holding her in one arm while wrapping his other free arm around Becky. They were swaying to the music. It was a really cute scene. Mia had her head nestled in the crook of his neck while she had her hands fisted in his shirt. That was her favorite sleeping position when she was being held. She did it to everyone.

Kat walked up to Kelly who was talking to Matt at the bar in the kitchen. "Hey, having fun?" he asked wrapping his arm around her. She smiled up and at him and nodded, "I am," she said before leaning up to whisper in his ear, "not as much fun as I am going to have later with my hot of hunk fiancé" she kissed his cheek before pulling away to greet Casey with a hug. "Are you having fun Kelly?" Casey teased, as he noticed the look on Kelly's face when she was whispering in his ear. Kelly smirked and chuckled, "very funny Casey" he said. Katina and Matt started laughing a little. Kelly just gave it away with his facial expression. He really needed to get control of that if they were going to be a couple and co-workers.

"So, be honest are you having fun?" Kat asked. Kelly grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she wrapped both arms around his waist from the side. "Yeah I guess. It's not that bad. Where's my love bug?" he asked looking around the room. Katina smiled and directed his attention to Becky and Scott. "It seems that Mia had taken a liking to her aunt's new boyfriend" she teased. Kelly's eyes snapped toward is little sister. He was the oldest, then Laura, then Becky. Being the oldest, he was always protective of his sisters. Even now, he was 30, his sisters were 28 and 22 years old and he was still a little over protective. He couldn't help it, they would always be his little sisters.

Kelly glared at the couple and narrowed his eyes at Scott. "Are you kidding me? He won over my daughter too?" he asked. Katina and Matt couldn't help but laugh. Katina hit Kelly over the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's bed time anyway. You talk to your sister and be nice" she said making her way to the couple. Becky smiled at Kat when she saw her coming by. "Hey Katina, how is it going? Are you having fun?" she asked her future sister-in-law. Katina smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am. I am sorry you guys had to watch Mia while on your date. You did not need to be babysitting. You guys should be having fun somewhere. I am sorry" she said. Scott shook his head, "no problem. Mia is my new best friend. I can see this relationship lasting a very long time. She knows that I got her back. Besides, I am hoping that this will ease the tension between me and Kelly" he said rubbing Mia's back as he continued to sway to the music and glanced over her shoulder at Kelly. Mia was fast asleep and no one knew it.

Kat moved to take Mia from Scott. She got her settled in her arms and smiled at her daughter and the young couple. "Well, looks like the hard part is done. You got her to sleep. You don't have to worry about Kelly. I talked to him. Just give him some time. Becks is his little sister and he is always going to be over protective of her. You are just going to have to be patient" she said. Scott put his arm around Becky and nodded at her with a smile. "Thanks Kat" he said before leaning over to kiss Mia's forehead. "Goodnight angel cakes" Becky said. "Sweet dreams princess" Scott said.

Kat grabbed the diaper bag from the table in the living room and made her way over to Kelly and Matt. "I am going to get her changed and taker her upstairs to get some sleep" she said. He nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of Mia's head. "Goodnight Love Bug. Have sweet dreams" he said before looking up at Kat. "Do you need any help?" he asked. She shook her head, "no, you need to talk to your sister and I want Matt to supervise. They are just kids. Put yourself in their shoes, you were terrified of Brian when we first started dating, so cut him some slack. You know what it is like to be in his shoes. Mia and I will be fine. I'll be back down soon" she said. Kelly nodded and turned his gaze toward his sister and her boyfriend. They were dancing with each other. They had their arms wrapped around each other.

Mia had her own room at the apartment. She had her own bed and toys and everything. She laid Mia on the bed and got her pj's out of the diaper bag. She took Mia's jumper and her long-sleeve shirt she had on underneath it. She put Mia into her footies. She picked her up and put her in her portable crib that was by the bed. She covered her up with the blanket and kissed her head. "Night Princess" she said before leaving. She set up the monitor on the dresser on her way out. She picked up the portable one and carried it down with her, so she could hear her if she started crying.

While Katina was upstairs, Kelly decided to talk to his sister. Laura made her way over to Matt when she saw her brother start to move. "How's that going?" she asked him. He leaned against the bar and let out a breath. "I don't know. Kat told him to behave, so we'll see. I am on alert for any punches so let's hope" he teased. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "I know Matt. Kelly needs to realize that we are both adults. I mean I am 28 years old and I have a boyfriend. Becky is 22 and she has a boyfriend, who she was terrified to bring here by the way" Laura informed. Matt came around the bar and wrapped his arm around Laura. "You just need to understand that he is your big brother. He loves you. He's always going to be over protective over you" he said. She nodded and hung her head back. "I know and we love him too. He just needs to learn to relax and keep a level head" she replied.

Kelly walked up to his sister and her boyfriend. Scott saw him first and stopped dancing. He looked over her shoulder watching as she turned around to face Kelly. "Hey big brother, congratulations" she said wrapping her arm around him in a hug. He smiled and hugged his sister. "Thanks Becks. Can you give us a second?" he asked his sister. She looked up at him curious. She knew Kelly was apprehensive of her relationship with Scott. He noticed the look on her face and smiled. "I promise to be nice" he said. She nodded and left to stand next to Laura and Matt. Laura wrapped her arms around her little sister. Once she was out of ear shot, Kelly got serious. "Scott, I know you think I don't like you and you would be right. I don't. In all fairness to you, I will never like anyone that my sisters go out with. I am their big brother and am protective over them. They are two of the most important women in my life, so I am only going to say this once. Take a look around this room," he stopped a second and waited for him to look around. "All these people will be lining up behind me to kill you if you hurt her. So help me God, they will never find a strand of hair from your head if you upset my sister in any way, do you understand me?" he asked.

Kat came down in the midst of the conversation. She noticed Matt, Becky and Laura standing at the bar just watching the scene unfold. She made her way over to them and put the monitor on the bar. "So, how's it going?" She asked. "So far so good. No punches have been thrown and as you can see, Scott is still in one piece" Matt reported. Katina couldn't help the smile that graced her face. She knew they all liked to tease Kelly on his overprotectiveness, but he just let it roll off his shoulders. He loves his sisters and can't help but being over protective. It's just in his nature. "Well, let's not jinx anything. I told Kelly to be nice and it looks like he is following my advice, so let's hope things end well" Kat informed.

Scott looked at Kelly and nodded. He knew that the lieutenant was serious. Kelly would have no problem hurting him if he upset Becky at all. "I understand Lieutenant Severide. I like your sister a lot and have no intentions of hurting her. She is everything to me. She's my whole world. There is no way that I would let anyone hurt her, especially me. I love your sister" he said. Kelly looked him over and could see that the young man was serious. He truly hoped so for his sister's sake and his. He would have no problem hurting this kid, if he hurt his sister. He also knew that everyone at the firehouse would back him up. At Station 51 you are family and the guys don't take to lightly when someone messes with your family. "Ok, then I guess you are ok in my book, but remember, I will be watching you and one wrong move and your ass is mine" he warned. Scott smiled and nodded. He shook Kelly' hand and smiled, happy with the outcome of the conversation.

They nodded and made their way back to the girls and Matt. Once they were close, Becky couldn't help herself. She had to know. "So?" she asked. Her brother smiled at her and looked at Scott, waiting for an answer. "You like this guy?" he replied. She smiled at her big brother. She knew that meant that he would try to get along with Scott for her sake. She squealed and launched herself at him. "Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you! You are the best big brother ever" she said before kissing his cheek and pulling away. Kelly smiled and laughed, "Yeah and don't you forget it. You and Laura are two of the most important people of my life. I am always going to be here for you. I will try and get along with Scott for your sake, but if he hurts you, this whole will be waiting for a piece of him" he said. Scott shook his head and pulled Becky close. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "I promise to treat her right" he replied.

Matt and Laura laughed, they watched Becky and Scott make their way over to the couch with some food. Laura gave Matt a nudge and directed his attention to the look Kelly was giving Katina. She was talking with Gabby and Shay. He looked like he wanted to devour her alive. They left the couple and pulled Shay and Gabby with them. Kat turned to Kelly and smiled when he pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away before things got too heated. They were in a room full of people. She sighed a happy sigh and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Glad you came?" she asked. He looked down at her and nodded, "yeah, I actually am. You were right as usual. I did have a lot of fun. Did the Love Bug go down okay?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, "oh yeah, she was already asleep when I took her up there. I am proud of you for taking to Scott tonight. Becky is really happy that you two are going to try and get along. You did well" she replied. He gave her his megawatt smile and leaned down to kiss her.

"Well, I listened to this really smart girl I know. Actually I've been sneaking around with her for quite a while now. She's the first girl I ever gave my heart to. The love of my life" he teased. She smiled up at him recognizing the game. "Oh really, do I know this girl?" she replied. He chuckled, "you should, and she's a beautiful, sexy doctor. She's the prettiest girl in this room" he commented. She smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss. "You are such a flirt Lieutenant Severide" she purred against his lips. He held her a little tighter and groaned silently. She chuckled at his known reaction. She was trying to get a rise out of him. The dress, the dancing, the teasing, it was all to get a rise at him. To get back at him for leaving her hanging the other night.

Once Kelly realized this, he pulled away from her and looked at her under narrow eyes. "You little minx. You did this on purpose. You did all of this on purpose. The dress, the teasing, the closeness…well if you want me to rip this dress off of you in front of a room full of our friends, all this temptation you have given me is working. One more minute of you acting like this, and I won't care who is here, I am going to rip this dress off of you and have my way with you" he whispered in her ear. She pulled away shocked. One look at him and she knew he was totally serious. His eyes darkened and were full of lust. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation for the night ahead. "Give me two minutes" she said. He smiled and laughed when she ran to Shay.

After explaining to Shay that they needed to leave, Shay told her to leave Mia at the apartment. That she would watch her tomorrow. Kat nodded and went over all the stuff she had in the diaper bag to make sure she had enough stuff for a sleep over. She did, so she left Mia with Shay for the night. Task one accomplished. Now to say goodbye to everyone. Going around to each person would take too long and she couldn't wait to get home with Kelly. She stood on a chair and whistled. Everyone turned to look at her. "Hey guys, Kelly and I just want to thank you all for coming to this dinner in our honor. We are truly blessed to have friends like you. As much as we would like to stay and celebrate with you, we are heading home. So thank you, have fun, remember we have work tomorrow, and don't wake up my daughter" she said before jumping down. Everyone whistled when Kelly gave her a kiss. He pulled away and waved them off.

Shay, Gabby, Matt, Becky and Laura walked them out. "Shay are you sure it's okay to keep Mia with you tonight?" Kat asked one more time. She didn't want to impose. "Are you kidding? I would love to have a girl's night with her. She's my little diva" Shay replied. Kat laughed, "Okay well, I'll call tomorrow to pick her up before work and drop her off at daycare. Thank you for watching her and for this dinner. It was amazing" Kat said before giving her hug bye. The group watched Kelly and Kat leave. Kelly wrapped his arm around her and started kissing her before the elevator doors closed. He was just happy to be alone with her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! SO like it said before: Updates will be coming later because I just started school, but they will be longer!**

**So we have met Kelly Severide's sisters: Laura and Rebecca (Becky)**

**They will have more to do with the story after the wedding.**

**This chapter will include pre-wedding parties and final prep work for the wedding.**

**Enjoy and Please Review!**

**^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^**

**Previously….**

Shay, Gabby, Matt, Becky and Laura walked them out. "Shay are you sure it's okay to keep Mia with you tonight?" Kat asked one more time. She didn't want to impose. "Are you kidding? I would love to have a girl's night with her. She's my little diva" Shay replied. Kat laughed, "Okay well, I'll call tomorrow to pick her up before work and drop her off at daycare. Thank you for watching her and for this dinner. It was amazing" Kat said before giving her hug bye. The group watched Kelly and Kat leave. Kelly wrapped his arm around her and started kissing her before the elevator doors closed. He was just happy to be alone with her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**Chapter 12**

The entire car ride home, Kelly had this knuckles clenched so tightly around the steering wheel, they were turning white. He broke about 30 laws on their way home. He didn't really care about the speed limit, he just wanted to get her home and out of that dress. She smiled at him and couldn't help but tease him a little.

She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to him with a smile. "What…what are you doing?" he croaked out with a dry mouth. She smiled and shook her head, "don't worry. Just keep your eyes on the road" she replied. She put her hand on the seat between his legs and kissed his neck. He hissed, and groaned, "Kat" he warned. "Shshsh!" she whispered against his neck. She made herself comfortable on the seat in the middle and began sucking on his pulse point. He gasped and threw his head back, momentarily forgetting that he was driving, and swerved into the next lane.

His eyes sprang open and got back in the right lane. "Jesus Kat, please you need to stop. I want us to get home in one piece" he begged. His was holding on with a shred of control…he had half a mind to stop on the side of the rode and take here there in the car, but he didn't want their first time in years to be on the side of the road. She deserved better than that.

When they got home, he carried her upstairs and placed her next to the bed. He pulled back and cupped her face to kiss her. She smiled against his lips and pulled away before it got to passionate. He walked around the room and dimmed all the lights. He didn't really have time for candles and roses, but this was going to have to do, not that either of them were complaining. Once he got the room to his liking, he walked back over to her and took her hand, "Come with me" he requested softly.

She placed her hand in his and walked up to him. He kissed her while he slowly undressed her. He let the dress fall to the floor. He smiled and smirked when he saw the black lace covering her body. It only made the night that much better. When he stripped her naked, out of her clothes, he walked her over to the bed. "Lie down" he instructed. She did and he stretched out beside her. "Close your eyes," again she obeyed. She had a huge smile on her face. She was enjoying the sensations and he didn't even touch her yet. She couldn't imagine what the night had in store for her.

"Just feel okay, don't think. Just let the feelings overwhelm your senses" he whispered before kissing her forehead. She smiled and couldn't help but chuckle. "Really, it's our romantic night and all you could think of is the Pillsbury Dough Boy?" she asked. He smiled against her forehead, "shsh, no talking" he replied.

Using just his mouth, he explored her body. Starting at her forehead, he kissed her on the tip of her nose and then brushed his lips across hers. He nuzzled her neck before giving her a love bite, which made her jump. This was new to her. The last time her and Kelly were romantic, she was 16. She was enjoying every minute of it. He kissed each breast and laved the undersides. He kissed her stomach and then dipped his tongue in her navel.

He worked his way down one leg until he reached her feet. When he sucked her large toe into the heat of his mouth her hips arched off the bed. Who knew that her toes were an erogenous zone? He smirked, with a dark chuckle he moved to her other food before making his way up her other leg. He completely ignored her throbbing core to pay meticulous attention to every single one of her fingers.

Katina was trembling with desire by the time he dropped another kiss on her mouth. When she felt his hand bracket her hips she though he would take her now and end this sensual torture, but instead he gently rolled onto her stomach. Her whole body was on fire. Every single nerve in her body was firing. She didn't want to wait anymore, she just wanted to do it already. She couldn't take anymore torture. She also knew that he was doing this for her pleasure, so she kept quiet.

Pushing her hair to the side, he kissed the nape of her neck and felt her shiver beneath him. This time, he used his hands to pleasure her. Pressing his thumbs on either side of her spine he massaged her back and she practically purred. He cupped her curves and trailed his fingertips over the soft skin of her behind, raising goose bumps.

He bit lightly on the back of her knees and she jumped as she felt the pull in her center. She whimpered, moaned and sighed as proving his total mastery of her body. By the time he was finished touching her, Kelly's hands were shaking and he was so hard that it hurt. He couldn't take it anymore either. He needed to be with her again. He held in his need and made it about her. He wanted tonight to be about her needs, not his.

She felt drunk and high by the time he had once again reached her feet. She could only sigh out of her joy, she couldn't even think of forming a legit sentence. She smiled at the gentleness of his touch. This was the Kelly she remembers from all those years ago. Not the egotistical playboy that he acted like. She missed this side of Kelly. He only let a few people see this side of him. He reserved it especially for his family and close friends.

"Stretch your arms up over your head" he instructed as he dropped a kiss on her lower back. He was so close to where she needed him to be. She did what he asked, hoping he would soon be joining his body to hers. Kelly stretched out over her warming her chilled skin. He placed his feet outside hers as he totally surrounded her with himself. He linked his fingers through hers as he settled in. His greater weight was pushing her into the mattress but it felt nice.

"You feel so good" he whispered into her ear before he turned her over to look into her eyes. "You are so soft and silky. I love you, I love being with you like this" he kissed around her lips.

"Please Kelly" she whispered, gasping for air as she involuntarily lifted her hips. "Shsh, it's okay. Just tell me what you want, tell me how you need it" he used her words against her with a smirk on his face. She glared at him, she knew her words would come back and bite her in the ass.

"Please Kelly, I need you inside me….NOW!" her voice cracked as she told him. "I need to be there too. Just lie here and let me make love to you" he had a plan. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as humanly possible. He wanted to make her feel the way she made him feel the other night. Letting one hand go, he slid it under her hips urging her up so that he could slip her panties off. When she was totally bare, she opened her legs naturally as he laid in between them.

He placed his arms on either side of her head and looked right into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. He just wanted to be sure with the little sanity he had left. She looked up at him with a smile, "you are joking right?" she replied. He smiled and chuckled, "I just wanted to make sure" he said. She cupped his face and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I. Want. This" she emphasized. He nodded and thrust into her in one fluid motion. It took a matter of seconds for Kat to scream his name as she came. He continued to thrust into her and found his release a second later.

She felt his arms come around her and hold her when they came down from their post-orgasmic high. He rolled them over and slumped down next to her totally lack of any energy and pulled her into the curve of his body.

He wanted to stay nestled in the heat of her body but knew that he couldn't so he pulled her up and kissed her with gentle passion. She pulled away and smiled down at him. She rested on his chest and traced his jaw line. "I love you more than words can say, you do know that right? It's not just because of this or because we are back together, I have always loved you."

The next morning Kelly woke up first. He smiled down at his fiancé, who had her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled, turned her over, leaned down and kissed her. He kissed the crook of her neck and rested his head there as she woke up. She smiled and turned to face him. He was like a little kid. "Hey, what time is it?" she asked as she stretched.

He noticed her tank-top ride up a little and smiled. He had a mischievous look on his face. He leaned down and put his hands on her stomach and gave her a kiss. He sucked on her stomach and let his tongue dip into her navel. She smiled and grabbed onto the bed sheets. "Kelly, I have to go pick up Mia from Shay's and then we have to get to work" she protested. The only thing she heard in a reply was, "mhhmm" which caused vibrations to flow right to her center.

He opens her legs more and begins kissing her ankle softly, moving up to her knee. Kelly reached her inner thigh and smiled watching her lovely face for her reactions. He opens her lips and makes one long slow sweep from her opening up. Katina's back arched high off the bed, as she clutched the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white.

"Kelly…" she whispered his name, with a sense of urgency. He started increasing the pressure going faster, nibbling softly on her sensitive bud. He inserted one finger inside and stroked gentle as he licked and nibbled. Kelly increased the pace of his finger adding another finger as he does. Kat arched higher, "KELLY!" she screamed his name as she came hard against his mouth.

Kelly kissed his way back up to her mouth, holding her as she came down from her high. Katina just smiled at him, "That….wow, that was amazing" she reached for him and kissed him some more. He smiled against her mouth and got between her legs. He thrust into her quickly, only lasting a few seconds before they both came together. Kelly slumped against her breathing hard. Kat held him and played with his hair with a huge smile on his face. "Jesus Kelly" she breathed. He smiled and chuckled. He had to admit, that was good.

"You are welcome. It was just a preview though, I plan on doing much more of that once we are married" he said before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Kat rolled onto her side and held her head up with her hand so she could see his face.

"I feel like I should repay you somehow" she informed him. Kelly looked up at her with raised eyebrows, "Really? Well, I am up for that anytime princess" he replied. She smiled and leaned over him, but kept her mouth meters from his, "great, then I'll go start the coffee" she said and watched the expression on his face change. She couldn't help but laugh as she made her way out of bed.

He looked at her with a pout framing his lips. "Jeez Severide, you never change" she teased. He got up and put on some boxers. She took his shirt, so that's all he was left with. "Maybe that's why you love me so much" Kelly called after her. She smiled at him, "maybe it is" she replied. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and started kissing her neck.

She carefully led them into the kitchen where she started making coffee and breakfast. "Kelly" she protested when he wouldn't let up. She could not do this again. They didn't have time. They still needed to shower, eat, go pick up Mia, drop her off at daycare and get to work. He reluctantly pulled away. "Fine, I'll behave for now" he said moving to sit around the island. He took his coffee with a smile.

He could tell that Kat was thinking about something. There was something she wasn't telling him. "Kat, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked at him over her shoulder. "Nothing, what do you mean?" she replied trying to play it off.

"Kat, I know you. There is something you want to say. Just tell me" he urged her. She took out some plates and set them on the counter. She gave him some eggs and bacon before getting some yogurt for herself. She stood on the other side of the island, "I need to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me, don't be mad, this is just something that I need to know" she said.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked concerned. She was never this freaked before. It was really starting to freak him out. She let out a nervous breath and nodded, "Do you think we can really make it work this time? I mean we aren't the same people we once were" she said. Kelly left his breakfast and came around to wrap his arms around Kat. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I know we can make it work this time. I agree that we aren't the same people but there is one thing that is the same" he said.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Yeah, what's that?" she asked. "That I love you just as much as I did 12 years ago. Maybe a little more" he said with a smile on his face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, "When did you get so sweet?" she asked. "Hmmm, about the same time I realized I almost lost you.

I knew I had to change if I wanted you back" he said wiping her tears. "Kelly, you never lost me. Don't you know that I have always been yours and I always will be yours" she said. Kelly smiled at her as he moved in and kissed her. He knew that he was never going to let her get away again. He was going to make things right this time.

He had to, he couldn't afford to lose her again. Kat pulled away before anything could get too serious. They finished breakfast and then went to get dressed. They had a big day ahead of them. Kat got Mia's backpack ready for daycare and then got her own things ready. She packed up her medical charts and made her way to the kitchen to pack some coffee for them in their traveling mugs.

Kelly came down all showered, and clean shaven. He grabbed his duffel bag on the way out. Since Katina had to stop and pick Mia up from Shay's, she drove her car, while Kelly drove his. Being the gentleman that he was, Severide walked Kat to her car and waited for her to get settled.

She rolled down her window and smiled at him, with her glasses on top of her head. "You all set?" he asked. She nodded, "yeah I will go pick up Mia and drop her off with Amy. Then I have to drop off my charts with Jenny, so I will be around to relieve Dawson for the afternoon shift" she said. He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. She pulled away before they could get too passionate.

"What am I going to do without you all morning?" he asked. She chuckled, "I am sure you can come up with something. Be nice to squad. I will see you at lunch" she said before backing out and driving away. Shay was waiting for Kat. She was giving Mia her breakfast and packing up her things from the previous night.

"KNOCK! KNOCK!"

She opened the door and walked in. She saw Shay and Mia in the kitchen, so she walked over and kissed both their cheeks in greeting. "Hello ladies, did you have fun last night?" she asked making herself some more coffee.

"Oh yeah, we had a good old time didn't we Mia?" Shay replied looking at the baby. Mia smiled up at them and nodded, "fun fun" she said. Shay and Kat couldn't help but laugh a little. "Good, I am glad you enjoyed yourself princess" Kat walked over and cleaned her off. She pulled her out of the highchair and placed her on the floor mat that Shay had her set up. Kat cleaned up after her, "how was your night last night?" Shay asked.

She knew that Kelly and Kat hooked up last night. She also knew that Kelly wanted it to be romantic, so she wanted details. "It was really sweet. Kelly tried to be really romantic, it was so cute. I missed him Shay. I didn't even realize it until last night" she said. Shay put her arm around Kat's shoulder, "I know. You guys are destined to be together.

Things are finally working out how they are supposed to. No Kelly/girl drama, just you and him and Mia" she said. "You think so?" she asked. Shay looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you kidding? I am going to kick his ass if he messes this up" she said. Kat laughed and collected her daughter.

"Thanks Shay. You always had my back" she said before giving her a one arm hug. "Okay princess, say goodbye to your Aunt Shay" Mia leaned over to give Shay a kiss. "Bye Auntie" she said. They left with Shay out of the apartment. Shay went to the firehouse and Kat took Mia with her to the hospital. They both had a big day ahead of them. Shay parked across the street from the firehouse, grabbed her bag and made her way across the street. As usual, Squad was sitting on the table, while truck was occupying the couch and kitchen. Dawson was making some coffee. As soon as Shay came out of the locker room and made herself comfortable, Kelly came over. "How are my girls?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Didn't you just leave Kat like an hour ago?" she teased. Kelly knew she was teasing him and was having none of it. He crossed his arms across his chest and glare at her. "Would you just answer the question?" he replied.

She laughed, "Fine, I'll put you out of your misery. Mia was great last night. The perfect little angel. Kat was looking thoroughly relaxed" she couldn't help but add that last jibe in there. His jaw dropped in shock. He was not expecting to hear that. Shay knew she had to get something from Kelly since she didn't get anything out of Kat. She wanted details and knew just what buttons to push with him. She smiled big knowing that she got him. "HA! I KNEW IT!" she squealed.

"Would you keep it down please? I don't want the entire firehouse to know about my sex life" he mumbled under his breath. She smiled and patted his back. "You did good Kelly. You did real good with those girls. I am proud of you" she said.

He smiled big, "I know. I got real lucky" he replied. He would admit to himself every-day. He was damn lucky that Katina took him back. She is the best thing that ever happened to him. When they took guardianship over Mia, he was scared and nervous, but Kat helped him through it. Now, he wouldn't trade his family for the world. They were his life. His life would be meaningless without them.

At the hospital, Kat dropped Mia off at daycare first, before making her way up to the 10th floor. She signed in and changed into a pair of scrubs. She met her residents, went over any questions and concerns they had about the nightshift. Once all concerns were addressed, they rounded on all her patients and made sure everyone was on the right track. Then she met up with Derek and Tina to go over her charts.

They were sitting on the floor in her office with charts all around them when Kat noticed the big smile on Tina's face. "Tina, what's up with you? Why are you so happy?" she asked her friend.

Maggie came in with coffees as Tina announced her news, "Jamie and I are pregnant" she said. Everyone looked at her with big smiles. That was great. They all knew that Tina wanted a baby so much. They were really happy for her. "YAY!" Kat reached over and gave her a big hug. They all had a celebration drink of coffee. It was really great news!

The entire shift was boring. They had maybe 3 good calls. That was it. Everyone was scattered around the firehouse, trying to fill the time. Matt saw Kat and Mia first. They came into the garage and deposited their bags by the Squad Table. They had some big plans tonight. They were going to get Mia's Halloween costume.

Kelly was working, so Kat was going to take Mia trick or treating. She had a plan though. She would bring Mia by the firehouse to see Kelly. She wasn't going to let him miss her first Halloween with them. That wasn't going to happen without him. She would find a way to get him involved.

"Hey guys" Casey greeted. "Hey Matt, where is everyone?" she asked looking at the deserted garage. He smiled "we have had a very slow shift" he replied. She nodded in understanding and followed him into the firehouse. When Kelly saw them, he instantly smiled. They always brightened up his day. "Hi love bug" he said taking Mia out of Kat's arms and hugged her to him.

She smiled at him, "Hi dada" she replied. Kat greeted everyone and made herself comfortable next to her fiancé. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. He groaned, he was not looking forward to this. That got everyone curious. "Where are you guys off to?" Capp asked.

Kat smiled at Kelly's groan and the guy's curiosity. "We are going Halloween shopping for Mia's costume" she informed. Everyone nodded in understanding. They were working on Halloween. They knew that Kelly was disappointed that he was going to miss her fist Halloween with them.

"Yeah I get to miss it because we are on shift. How is that fair?" he protested. Kat leaned over and played with the hairs on the back of his neck. "Don't worry baby. We'll take tons of pictures and make sure you are included. You'll see her in the morning before work. It will be fine" she said.

They packed up and got ready to go. "We'll see you guys later" she said before they left. Kelly followed her to the Halloween store. He carried Mia and followed Kat as she walked through the isles looking for something for her baby girl. "Why don't we just keep her in her pj's and say she is a sleeping baby?" he asked.

Kat gave him a look over her shoulder. "Kelly, this is her fist Halloween with us as her parents. She is going to be the cutest baby out there" Kat said. She made it her mission to get a cute costume for Mia.

"Kat come on, just pick one" Kelly protested. She chuckled, "Kelly would you stop. You are worse than a kid" she laughed. He ignored her and bounced Mia up and down. "You get me right baby girl?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "yeah dada" she said. Kelly smiled big and kissed her forehead, "see, Mia agrees with me" he replied. Kat laughed at the two beside her. They always stuck together. He always used Mia in their banter. They were like a tag team. "Would you two stop complaining and go look down that isle?" she pushed them down one isle and went down the other.

She finally found the cutest little princess costume. It was a Cinderella dress, with a wand, and tiara. She grabbed it and went into the next isle to fine Kelly and Mia. She was about to call out to them when she saw Kelly showing Mia a fireman costume. He was telling her about all the gadgets and equipment that came with the costume.

As she got closer, she could hear what he was saying to her. "See this here," he pointed to the PASS Alarm, "this is an alarm that goes off when a firefighter is injured. We all hear it in our headsets. It tells us where the injured firefighter is so we can help him. In fact, I remember your dad saving my butt a few times with this alarm" he said.

Kat smiled and walked in some more. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Hey, you two look comfortable. Look what I found for our little princess" she held out the Cinderella costume. Kelly and Mia both looked at each other before looking at the costume again. "It's a little girly, isn't it?" Kelly asked. "Well, she is a girl Kelly" Kat teased. Kelly glared,

"Very funny smart ass. I know she is a girl, but I was thinking about something like this" he held out the fireman costume.

Kat looked at the two costumes and shook her head. They couldn't be further from each other on the spectrum. "Okay, let's get both of them. On the actual day, Mia and I will decide which one is the winner" she suggested.

Kelly and Mia thought it over for a minute before nodding. "Sounds good to us" he said. She nodded and decided that was it. They bought both costumes and would decide in the day. That night, they got a pizza and had a chilling night with their little girl.

A few weeks later and Halloween was finally here. Kelly woke up first because he had work. Kat took the day off for Mia and her first Halloween. He quietly got out of bed and made his way into Mia's room.

She was still asleep. He kneeled down on the floor next to her bed and kissed her forehead. "Hi love bug, today is Halloween and I know it's your first Halloween with me and Kat, but I am going to miss it. I have to work so I won't be there. I'll miss you baby. I want you to have fun and get a lot of candy for me okay. Don't forget, pick the fireman costume and tell Kat to take lots of pictures" he said before giving her one more kiss on her forehead and turning to walk out.

Kat felt the bed shift when Kelly got up, so she knew he was having his morning conversation with Mia. They made it a daily thing when he was on shift. He always had his morning chat with her. It was their thing, so she just got up and started breakfast. When he said his goodbye's to Mia, he heard the coffee and Kat downstairs, so he jumped in the shower. After his shower, he put on some jeans and a grey t-shirt.

He made his way down and dropped his duffle bag by the door and walked into the kitchen. Kat was wearing one of his shirts and was standing over the stove making some eggs and bacon. He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck, "morning princess" he greeted.

She smiled and turned her head to kiss him, "morning. How is our angel cakes?" she asked. He pulled away and stood next to her on the counter. "She is good. Still asleep. She was saying in her sleep that she wanted to be a fire fighter for Halloween though" he commented.

She smiled and couldn't help but laugh. "Oh she did? Well, we'll see how it goes" she said putting his breakfast and coffee in a to-go container and walking him out. She refused to tell him everything. She definitely had something planned. She had an ace up her sleeve, and she refused to tell him.

Kelly was sulking all shift. He missed Mia and Kat. He wanted to be there for her for Halloween. All day kids were coming up to the firehouse getting candy and going trick or treating. Mia was decked out in her costume, she was carrying a little pumpkin to put her candy in. She held it the whole car ride. Kat pulled up to the firehouse and reversed into the firehouse. She jumped out and opened the trunk of the van.

Some of the guys were outside smoking, so she waved them over to help. All the firehouse was moving to gather around her car to see what she brought. They knew that if Katina came to the firehouse, she was definitely not empty handed. She always brought something when she came to visit or for work. Kelly and Matt came out of their offices, when they heard the overhead, "Guys, Kat and Mia are here and she brought food." They couldn't help but laugh. The guys acted like animals when Kat brought her food. It was like feeding time at the zoo, it was mad.

Kelly smiled when he saw what was going on. Everyone was gathered around the car. He knew Kat was going to bring Mia to come see him before they went out. He walked over and grabbed Kat around the waist and held her to him in his arms. "Hey babe, I was wondering what took you so long" he said with a boyish grin. She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, "did you really think I'd let you miss Mia's first Halloween with us?" she asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. He knew she had something planned. He tried to get it out of her all night, but she wouldn't let up. She kept him in suspense all night, so he was really excited to see her now. "Which one did she end up being?" he asked referring to Mia's costume. Kat smiled and nodded toward the car, "why don't you find out for yourself?" she replied.

He was going to be very surprised at the costume. Kat was very happy with herself for coming up with this idea. She knew that Mia would look cute in both and felt slightly guilty because Kelly had to work, so she came up with a compromise.

He let her go and made his way to the car. He was super excited to see Mia. He wanted to see what she was wearing. He internally hoped she would wear the fireman costume. He knew she would look cute in whatever she was wearing.

He went to the backdoor to get Mia from her car seat. When he got the door open and he saw her, he froze with a huge smile on his face. She looked at him with a smile also. She was so excited to do this. Kat told her that she was going to see Kelly and they were going trick or treating.

Mia had a pink and black one piece suit on with little footies that looked like turnouts. Kat sewed patches that said "Rescue Squad" on the sleeve, just like Kelly's. She had on her little black uggs to look like fireman's boots.

On the front of the helmet she was wearing, there was a number 3 written in pink and Severide across the rim with pink glitter. Her jacket was pink and black with the name Lt. Severide on it. She looked like her daddy, but with pink and black gear instead of yellow and black.

Kelly laughed out loud as he unbuckled Mia out of her seat and picked her up. He couldn't believe Kat did this. It was the perfect mix between the two costumes. Everyone from the firehouse laughed when they saw Mia's costume. It was just right. They knew that she was a daddy's girl, and this costume only proved the point further.

"OMG! I didn't think it was possible to look any more like Kelly" Shay said gushing over the baby.

"She's like the girl version of Severide" one of the Squad guys said. Everyone laughed, "No offense Kelly, but one of you is more than enough for the world to handle" Matt joked. It was true, she was just like Kelly in all ways. She acted like him, liked his music, and was only calm and collected with him.

Even when she was just a baby still, she acted like Kelly and was relaxed with him. Stephanie used to call him to come over and get her to sleep because he was different with her and she could feel it.

Matt came over and took Mia from Kelly. "You know even though you are wearing all Squad gear, I still love you! You'll always be my little squirt" he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I lub you Ucle Att" she said all chopped up. That got everyone to laugh.

She was the cutest baby. She had all the big bad firefighters wrapped around her finger. He laughed and returned the kiss. "I love you too. So you want to go check out the candy?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, "Andy!" she squealed.

"Alright, you guys go do that, Mills and I are going to get the car unloaded" Kat said reaching over and giving Mia a kiss on her cheek and Kelly a quick kiss. They walked over to the table in the front of the firehouse where the Chief was. Mills helped Kat with the food.

"So, what do we got?" he asked looking over the containers. "Well, I didn't have a ton of time, but I just made some cookies, and hot apple cider…" she informed them of all her goodies. Mills, Hermann, Cruz, Capp, and Otis were practically tripping over one another to get to the goodies in the trunk. They LOVED Kat's food. She was a baking genie.

Kelly laughed as he and Casey carried the babies down to the table Chief Boden had set up. It was always the same story when Katina showed up at the firehouse. Everytime she brought something to eat, or cooked for them, the guys pounced on whatever it was like they haven't ever seen food.

"Hey Chief" Severide said. "How's it going? Are we making progress?" he asked sitting Mia down next to the bowl of candy on the table. Chief looked Mia over, "Wow! Look at that Severide, they are making these candidates getting younger now a days, "he said to his squad lieutenant before turning to Mia, "you call me when you get out of academy okay?" he teased. She smiled and nodded, "okay" she replied totally serious.

Kelly laughed, she was going to be hell on them when she became a teenager. Mia reached into the bowl and grabbed fistfuls of candy and led them to her mouth, wrappers, hard candy and all. Kelly had a mini panic attack and reacted instantly. "Mia!" he reprimanded as he emptied her fists into her pumpkin. "One piece at a time okay? I don't need Kat on my ass for not watching you and I don't need you choking or something" he explained.

The first group of kids came up to the table while Matt, Mia and Kelly were there. "Trick or Treat!" they squealed. There was a princess, a cat, a butterfly, a witch and a little boy dressed as superman. The group each held out their bags for some candy. Mia reached into the bowl and held out a piece of candy for the little boy to take. Superman smiled at Mia and shook her hand as he took the candy.

Kelly glared at the little boy. He was soooo not looking forward to Mia's teen years. She was going to be killer. He grabbed her and pulled her to him and held her close. Matt and Chief Boden laughed. They knew Kelly was going to be protective of Mia. If he was protective of her now, they could only imagine what he was going to be like when she was a teenager.

"Hey Severide, your little princess is taking my job away" he teased. "Yeah, she seems to be attracting the boys too" Matt added. He just wanted to rub it into Kelly. It was cute how easily Kelly got worked up over her. He turned and glared at the Matt. "Very funny smart ass" he said not enjoying their amusement.

Kat made her way over after she laid out all the cookies, pies, cider and other treats on the counter. She noticed that Kelly had Mia wrapped in his arms really hard. She walked over and rubbed his back. She could feel the muscles relax under touch and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"What's going on?" she asked. He wouldn't look at her. "Severide is scaring away the little boys from the table" Matt said. Kat couldn't help but smile and laugh. "Kelly, they are little kids. Your daughter is a year and a half. She is not going to be dating anytime soon" Kat said. He squeezed her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. "I just want to be sure. She's my little love bug" he said holding Mia close to him.

They waited for Kelly to go change and waited for Cindy to come with the kids so they could go. The guys couldn't help but tease Kelly, "So Severide, what are you going as for Halloween?" Capp asked. Kat came out of the kitchen with Mia's dinner and handed the bowl to Kelly. He put Mia on his lap and fed her the food. "Can't you tell Capp?" Kat asked as she took a seat on the table next to Severide and Mia. The guys looked at each other confused.

Kat knew that they were teasing him. She loved to tease Kelly at any opportunity she could. "What?" they asked. She smiled and tried to contain her laughter, "he's going as the over protective dad that scares little boys away from his one year old daughter" she teased. The guys just burst out laughing. Kelly Severide just glared at her and shook his head at her. "You are very funny Kat…very funny," he said to her before turning to Mia who was looking up at the adults, "you mom thinks she is so funny, but guess what, she really is not" he said. She nodded at him and continued eating.

When Cindy came to the firehouse, the kids were all dressed up in different costumes, it was really cute to see all the different costumes. The kids were so excited. All the boys and the older girls, where really excited to see Mia. They wanted to walk with her and hold her pumpkin and get her candy and do everything with her.

Cindy took one look at her costume and smiled. "Nice touch mama! Didn't know any Severide could look this cute" she teased. Kelly just laughed it off and held his baby girl close to him. "Very funny! This is not Pick on Kelly day. Can we just go please? Kat are you ready?" he asked. Kat came out of the kitchen with smiles on her face. She put away Mia's princess dish and fork and then put the top aware away.

"Yeah I am ready? Are you ready to go angel cakes?" she asked Mia. "Allween" she squealed. Kelly and Kat smiled. She was so excited to go out for Halloween. When she was a baby, for her fist Halloween, Kelly and Kat both were there. She loved it, even when she was younger.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKK

**This part is inspired by **mom2jlg **and her story **_**It's forever**_**, which is also a Chicago Fire fic, which you should all read as well! Thanks for letting me use your idea!**

**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKK**

As they walked through the neighborhood with Cindy and Chris Hermann and their kids, they came across many different costumes. There were witches, batman, superman, Spiderman, ninja turtles…they were all very cute and creative.

The Hermann kids were all much older than Mia, so they ran up to the houses while Mia stayed nestled in Kelly's arms, just enjoying the evening. She had on a little coat on top of her own costume coat because of the wind. It was prefect weather for the night, but since she was a baby, Kelly and Kat didn't want her getting sick.

She had one arm around his neck and the other carrying a little pink pumpkin for her candy, not that she could fit a lot in there. Kat just wanted her to be included. The Hermann kids, especially Jamie, felt bad for Mia. He wanted her to go up and get candy with them, but Kelly took one look at all the big kids pushing and shoving to get candy and kindly refused. There was no way her was letting his little love bug get stuck in that mess.

Jamie was like her little buddy. He was 15, turning 16 in February, and he looked out for Mia. Whenever they came over to the Severide household, he was always the one to play with her, watch her if Kelly or Kat needed a babysitter quickly, and made sure she was included in all the activities of the kids.

He walked up with his brothers and sisters to the door and watched as they rang the doorbell. "Trick or Treat!" they roared excitedly. The woman who answered the door was dressed as a princess. She looked over every costume and complimented all the kids. She grabbed her bowl and gave each child a few pieces of candy. "What do you all say?" he asked the kids. They looked up at the woman and smiled, "Thank you" they said. He watched them walk down to the adults and hung back a bit. The woman looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"Could I get a few pieces for my little cousin? She's too young to walk up here with all these big kids" he asked. The woman followed his gaze to the sidewalk. She smiled when she saw a little girl in the arms of her father totally oblivious as to what was going on.

"Yeah she's only got a little pumpkin" his sister, Natalie added. She liked Mia, she played with her like a little doll.

"It's her first Halloween with Uncle Kelly and Aunt Kat. Her parents died a few months ago" his brother Michael really played with the woman's' emotions. Jamie smiled at his little brother and sister. He was really proud of them.

How could anyone say no to that? The woman gave Jamie extra candy in his hand and put some extra in Mike and Natalie's pumpkins. "Thank you" Jamie said before leading his little brother and little sister down to the adults.

"What took you guys so long?" Kelly asked. He stayed back with Kat and waited for the kids, while Cindy and Chris went with the other kids to the next house. "Jamie held up the pieces of candy for Mia. "These are for Mia," he said putting them in her little pumpkin. "Wow, what do we say Mia?" Kat said to the little girl. Mia smiled at Jamie and reached out for him. He took her from Kelly and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She wrapped her arm around his neck. "Ank OU" she said. He chuckled, "No problem princess" he said.

"What was up with the little ones?" Kelly asked. Jamie smiled and laughed as he saw his little sister and brother run away once they reached the sidewalk. "They were supposedly getting Mia extra candy for her pumpkin, but it looks like they scammed the lady" he said. Kelly smirked at the details. That was something he would have done. It was perfect.

"Good, I didn't like the way she was looking at Kelly. He has a baby for crying out loud. I mean she's a grown women and she's dressed as a princess" Kat exclaimed, her jealousy seeping through. Kelly smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled up at him and stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss. "Wipe that smirk off your face Severide" she said.

He laughed and walked with her, Jamie and Mia. Once they were done trick or treating, they all went back to Kat and Kelly's house. The kids plopped all over the living room floor. Mia was right in the middle of it, with her little princess blanket by Natalie and Jamie. Kelly and Kat tucked all the kids in and got them settled.

"Did you all have a good Halloween?" Kelly asked.

They heard a collective "yeah" coming from the kids. Kat smiled and laughed, "Good. I want all of you to have sweet dreams and a good night okay. I will see you tomorrow morning for a big breakfast okay. Jamie, please look after my girl. If you need us, we will be upstairs" she said.

They all went to sleep in the living room. Kelly did one final sweep of the apartment, making sure everything was off and shut while Kat got comfortable in bed. Once Kelly was satisfied that everything was okay, he went up to bed, after telling Jamie to come get him or Kat if someone needed anything.


End file.
